Glitch
by unknown ghost author
Summary: These feelings were dangerous. There was no telling what would happen, should Starscream imagine that Knock Out was making an honest move on him. Still, the opportunity, the chance for success, was too great to pass up.
1. Chapter 1

**Annd, here we go! Welcome to my new obsession: TF Prime. **

Notice: This story follows the first season and dips into the very beginning of the second season! It references and follows the first season episodes and plot arc. If you haven't watched the first season of TF Prime, this won't make much sense to you at all. This is essentially a "behind the scenes" to what's happening onscreen between Starscream and Knock Out.

After Chapter One, the story veers AU, following its own course. Everything is canon with the show until Orion Pax Part 2 **  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Glitch<strong>

_Warning: Pseudo-sticky; Gay Robots**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>They hadn't needed a medic before this.<p>

After the Autobots' diaspora from the flaming wreckage of their destroyed _Ark_, the Decepticons hadn't come up against a foe that had truly damaged them to the extent that their self-repairs or their own maintenance hadn't been able to heal. When Team Prime showed up on Earth, the Eradicons were the ones sent to deal with the miniscule force. The 'bots were scattered, barely a blip on the Decepticon radar, and Megatron left to search the galaxy for the rest of the Decepticon Army. They needed more than one battleship for the invasion and conquest of Earth. Starscream waited, bidding his time as he mined the energon from within the planet. Decepticons arrived in ones and twos, following the trail of the _Nemesis_. Starscream took in the Eradicons and dispatched the officers that arrived to search for energon on the planet's surface.

He had no need for any scheming, duplicitous Decepticon officers under his command.

Knock Out arrived two years into Megatron's three-year search. Starscream had barely listened to Soundwave's relay of the comm call. "We have no need of a medic," he'd growled, waving his hand dismissively without turning around. "Have him search for energon."

They hadn't needed a medic until now. Megatron blew himself up in the space bridge only days after he returned from his three-year voyage. Space madness, indeed.

As the crews' mutterings and whispers increased, and as Soundwave played back his secret recordings of the Eradicons constant concern for their wounded Lord and Master, Starscream knew he had to maneuver very, very carefully. The Eradicons had to grieve for their fallen Master, and had to reach out for Starscream as their salvation… after Starscream reluctantly accepted Megatron's position, and only after the proper amount of woeful, lamenting grief.

He sent for Knock Out.

Soundwave located him – and his _assistant_ – remarkably easily. That sent another uneasy chill through Starscream's circuits. Just how much did that that spy ever know? One quick comm call later, and Knock Out was recalled to the _Nemesis_.

He took forever to arrive.

Starscream waited on the bridge for Knock Out to report in. "It's about time, Knock Out," he snarled as the medic strolled in, unconcerned with his tardiness. "I do not enjoy being kept waiting." He had Knock Out's service record scrolling before him on the Bridge command console. One data line stood out at the bottom, a highlighted section of Knock Out's combat abilities – and his restrictions – complied by Soundwave.

"It was a long drive, Starscream. I'm still picking bugs out of my grill." Knock Out dragged one tapered finger through his grill and flicked a mess of squished gnats at the Eradicons below. He smirked, lazily turning back to Starscream.

Starscream growled as he turned around, slowly. "Yes, right…" His optics narrowed. "You're one of _those_."

Arrogance shifted to quiet shock, though Knock Out quickly recovered, smoothing his expression. "Come again?" One hand rose, resting on his cherry-red hip plate.

Starscream stalked forward. His wings spread on his back, widening his frame. Seekers were tall, taller than most other mechs, but they weren't bulky. They made up for it with their wingspan. Starscream clasped his hands behind his back, peering down at Knock Out as he circled the smaller Decepticon. "I never understood why any _self-respecting_ Decepticon would choose an automobile as his vehicle mode… when he could have flight…" His voice was low, mocking as he hissed into Knock Out's audial and finished his slow circle. His optics narrowed.

"I like the way I look in steel-belted radials." Knock Out smirked at Starscream.

Rearing back, Starscream's wings shifted again, dropping into a wider V that framed his upper body. His lips curled back with a snarl, and he barely hid the shock pushing into his tanks. Involuntarily, Starscream's optics raked over the medic's body, taking in the long lines and dangerous curves and too much paint. The urge to strike Knock Out, to make an example out of such insolence, spiked in his lines. Starscream kept his hands behind his back, clenching them into fists. "Follow me," he snarled.

* * *

><p>There were oh-so-many juicy tidbits of information in Knock Out's service record. Soundwave compiled all sorts of data, gathering every slanted glare, every smart comment, and every short-cut the medic had ever taken. Starscream knew Knock Out's last posting on Cybertron. His creative base-hopping to avoid assignment on the <em>Nemesis<em>. One troubling post in Straxus.

Soundwave, though, never mentioned anything about Knock Out's … _glitch_.

Starscream hovered at the medical bay entrance, glaring at Knock Out and watching the medic's every move. Knock Out was inspecting Megatron, scanning and prodding him as he muttered to himself. He lifted one of Megatron's large hands and let it go. It fell to the medical berth with a crash.

Knock Out snorted and tapped at his tablet. He moved to Megatron's other side. Starscream's optics followed his footsteps.

It was obscene, how Knock Out carried himself. The arrogance that oozed out of him, the ridiculous display he made of his vehicle mode. There wasn't anything tactical about him, nothing in line with Decepticon protocol. Cherry-red plating, flash designed to be optic-catching. This would have to be addressed. Starscream's optics dragged over Knock Out's white thighs and across his slim hips, sneering. How had this mech fought through the Great War and survived? He was barely taller than an Autobot.

"Enjoying the show?" Knock Out hadn't spoken to Starscream since he'd gotten to work. He tossed a smirk over one shoulder.

"I've taken a great deal of interest in Megatron's well-being," Starscream snapped.

"Afraid I'll actually heal him?" Knock Out's smirk turned sly, and his gleaming optics met Starscream's.

Starscream drew himself to his full height, his wings once again spreading wide. Three slow steps had him at Knock Out's side. He loomed over the medic, watching his gold-flecked maroon optics widen. Still, that sly smirk remained, as did his cocky hip. _Insolence!_ screamed Starscream's processor.

"Get to work…" Starscream breathed as he leaned down, pressing into Knock Out's faceplates.

Knock Out didn't move a micron. He held Starscream's tight gaze, not moving.

Starscream's hand clenched into a hard fist, shaking behind his back. Suddenly, a sonar ping sounded in Starscream's helm, Soundwave's communications alert. He growled, turning away from Knock Out.

"Your _assistant_ has arrived."

* * *

><p>Starscream didn't like Breakdown.<p>

The big mech was too quiet for his tastes, and his optics shifted around, nervously taking in everything around him. Starscream didn't trust him, not at all.

He also didn't like the smirk Breakdown gave Knock Out when the two were reunited on the Bridge. Nor did he like the answering grin Knock Out shot his partner, or the low purr of his, "hello again." They had better keep their _glitch_ to themselves. Such behavior was unacceptable onboard the flagship. He didn't care what backwards behaviors they had engaged in on Cybertron, or in their search for energon on Earth, but the Decepticon flagship was a different story.

Still, they had the lead on an energon harvester, and something like that couldn't fall into Autobot hands. They would never wield it as it properly should. Likewise, it couldn't fall into any other Decepticons hands. There was no telling what any proper Decepticon would do with the harvester, should they have the opportunity. Starscream, and Starscream alone, had to have it.

A plan to grab the harvester from the Autobots as the Autobots were grabbing it from the museum was quickly hatched. Knock Out was far, far too smug. The Autobots would be on the lookout for Seekers and Eradicons. But, vehicle-borne Decepticon officers were exceedingly rare, and the Autobots hadn't run into Knock Out yet.

"Mmm, aren't I handy?" Knock Out crooned, flashing a sly grin toward Starscream. Starscream's fist shook behind his backplates. "Breakdown and I will take care of Prime and his team." He turned, strutting down the Bridge's catwalk. Breakdown followed instantly, not even bidding Starscream a salute. "Send Soundwave when we've cleared the path."

Starscream's wings quivered, frustration spiking through his lines. His denta ground together, his jaw clenching, and his narrowed optics fixed on Knock Out's ridiculously sashaying hips. His glare followed each of Knock Out's cocky steps until he disappeared from the Bridge.

* * *

><p>Of course, Knock Out wasn't keen to keep his cover in front of the Autobots. He pulled alongside Optimus Prime with a long, low whistle. He revved his engine, flaring his energy field, and his sensor stroked over Prime's vehicle mode.<p>

"Fool," Starscream spat, scathing on the _Nemesis_ bridge as he watched the battle unfold on the surface below. Soundwave hovered above, silent and out of sight, providing Starscream with a bird's eye view of the entire confrontation. Every screen on the Bridge was illuminated. Knock Out filled the center of the display.

Moments later, Knock Out had Prime on the ground, his energon prod wrapped around his neck. Knock Out planted one foot squarely on Prime's shoulder.

"Mmmm." Starscream hummed, his vocalizer dark. He grinned. On the viewscreen, Breakdown smoothly took out both Bumblebee and Arcee. Starscream sneered, his lip curling upward as his optics narrowed.

Prime fought Knock Out off, throwing him to the ground, but Prime was slow to get up, groaning as he did. Starscream's hands clenched again, vicious glee thrumming through his lines. Knock Out kept Prime busy, moving and darting in and out, swinging his prod as his optics flashed, powerful and deep. Behind them both, the humans pulled the harvester free from the statue and fled, scurrying away on their lift.

"Soundwave." Starscream's optics were still following Knock Out and Prime. "Rear entrance."

Soundwave dove and the scene changed. Knock Out faded from view, replaced with the museum. Infrared overlaid a 3d vector scan of the museum's internals. Three humans were moving to the rear garage, running quickly.

One was snatched. A fourth human, a security guard, grabbed the young female. Soundwave held back, waiting until the guard disappeared. Finally, he stalked forward, pushing the rear garage entrance open.

Moments later he was airborne, the harvester in hand. The familiar ping of Soundwave's communication pulsed over the comm line. He rose, zipping over the battlefield. Knock Out's body once again filled the viewscreen.

"Mmm, that would be game." Starscream's lips curved up, smirking as he watched Knock Out's smug parting quip and his backflip transformation.

"Converge on these coordinates!" Starscream pushed the coordinates for the untapped energon line in Greece over the comm channel before he turned away. Knock Out's tire-screeching peel echoed around the Bridge.

* * *

><p>At first, power thrummed through his lines. Starscream pushed his chestplates out. His wings spread, and then spread wider when Knock Out bridged to Greece. Starscream held the energon harvester, clutching it tight, feeling the sudden potential he held in his hands.<p>

Knock Out made a play for that power, for an acknowledgement of his sharing in the glory.

Starscream made an example.

Finally, Knock Out's optics turned wary, dark pools of turgid maroon, wide as he stared back at Starscream. He let go of his play for power, but his mouth, his smug mouth, spurred him on. "Those ancient Autobots never missed a trick, did they Lord Starscream?" The emphasis on his title, the outstretching of his palm. Starscream growled.

He turned the harvester on Knock Out, his fingers itching to activate the collection. He could end Knock Out's smug arrogance here, tear out his energon and watch the mech wither to the ground. He could solve this new, unwanted irritation once and for all.

Starscream instead fired on the energon crystals. He could hear Knock Out's soft exhale, the hiss of his vents. Breakdown's heavy exhalation followed. They shared a glance behind Starscream's back.

Sneering, Starscream turned back to Knock Out, holding the harvester high. There was no one who could challenge him now, as long as he could control the fate of a mech's life with the flip of a switch. Knock Out's optics met his, still wary.

Behind him, the curling green light of a Ground Bridge snaked across the Acropolis.

* * *

><p>Losing the energon harvester was blow to both Starscream and Knock Out's egos. Starscream flew away, circling high over the Earth's surface before coming in to land on the <em>Nemesis'<em> flight deck.

Knock Out and Breakdown had already bridged back hours before. They were avoiding the Commander, staying as quiet as possible, locked away in the medical bay.

Knock Out's purpose for remaining on the _Nemesis_ was dubious at best. He was there to heal Megatron, and yet not too quickly. Or even at all. The fate of their Master lay in his hands, and Knock Out had never had such intense and unwanted responsibility laid upon him. It made his plating crawl, his lines burn. He was thrust in the midst of a power play that was centuries old, the very bitter divisions at the top of their faction. Should he heal Megatron, Starscream's wrath would be never-ending. If he let Megatron go, wither away and pass into oblivion, there was no guarantee that Starscream wouldn't dispose of him anyway. Keep all loose ends nice and tidy and _gone_. He'd tried to buy Starscream's good will with the gift of the energon harvester, but that did not go as planned. Knock Out still bore the scuff marks from Breakdown's mis-swung hammer, and his swollen lip had yet to go down through his self-repairs.

If he continued to do his very least, his bare minimum, and Megatron somehow managed to pull through despite his worst efforts, Megatron would no doubt discover his less than stellar performance. And what then? Scrap.

The whole situation was a trap. Breakdown was sure of it. He wanted to leave.

Knock Out wasn't sure how. They were stuck in the highest echelons of the Decepticons now, and with Soundwave haunting every micron of the _Nemesis_, Knock Out could feel the walls closing in around him.

Naturally, Starscream kept hounding him, stalking into the medical bay at all hours to demand an update. His optics tracked Knock Out's every move, and his presence did wonders for Knock Out's cramped and stifling frustration. Like energon vapor on an open flame.

Knock Out hit the roads, racing away as often as he could, avoiding Starscream's slanted optics and his mocking tone, his wide-spread wings and puffed out chestplates. Avoided the looming Starscream pressed over him at every opportunity.

He slammed his gears and accelerated, burning rubber on the hot asphalt.

Naturally, Starscream caught his disappearing act when was checking in on Megatron for the sixth time in one day. Knock Out had had it after five unannounced visits by Starscream, and he'd left the medical bay – and Megatron – in Breakdown's capably-buffing hands. He had had enough sarcastic growls – "_Ahh, Doctor, how good to see you again…_" – and soft purrs – "_Well, Knock Out, just what are we going to do?_" – to last a lifetime.

He hit the road. He found a street race. A human found him.

Knock Out could hear Starscream's low, mocking vocalizer as he stole back toward the medical bay that evening. "I'm sure you and the good Doctor have been doing everything in your power." A pause. "Where is Knock Out anyway?" Knock Out sighed, his frustration tumbling across his faceplates. He was caught now. Best to handle this in the best way possible.

"Can you believe what that skin job did to me?" He strutted into the medbay, pointing at the scratch on his arm. He ignored Starscream entirely.

Starscream stared. He frowned, growling low in his throat, furious at Knock Out's lazy arrogance. "_You_ have been street racing with the humans again, haven't you?"

_Again?_ Knock Out stopped, his helm rising. Now that was interesting. Had Starscream been keeping tabs on him? "I'm not only an automobile, I'm an automobile enthusiast!" Knock Out turned slowly, his most charming, smarmy expression plastered over his faceplates. The more he ignored him, the more he lazily disregarded the Commander, the hotter Starscream ran. It was a dangerous game, keeping Starscream at arms distance and yet not so furious that he offlined him.

Predictably, Starscream snarled back at Knock Out. His wings flared wide, chestplates expanding as he started to loom closer. "I do strive to run a tight ship, Knock Out," Starscream snapped. "I suggest you seek my permission the next time you decide to disappear on one of your little… _jaunts_." Starscream's optics narrowed as he smirked. His voice was mocking, purring over his last words, as if Knock Out were actually out on the road hooking up with errant Earth automobiles, his _glitch_ run amok.

"Not to worry, _Herr Commandant_." Knock Out rolled his optics, one hand falling to his cocked hip.

"It is _Lord_ to you." Starscream shot back, pushing close. Their plating was nearly touching, fields scraping over one another.

"Only if Megatron takes a nose dive." Knock Out grinned up at Starscream.

And that was the switch. Starscream snarled again, looming tall over Knock Out, pressing down into him. His hands curled behind his back, fisting hard. "The day our Master emerges from stasis, I will graciously relinquish the title." He breathed out, hot vents exhaling over Knock Out as his optics raked down his frame.

Breakdown stared over Megatron body, his optics bouncing between Starscream and Knock Out.

"But I believe that outcome seems unlikely," Starscream purred. His helm tilted, his optics narrowing. "Something to do with the quality of medical care around here."

Knock Out's optics blazed, widening as he stared back at Starscream. He forced himself to remain impassive in the face of Starscream's wrath. He hadn't pushed Starscream this far before. The Commander hadn't ever threatened his abilities, not yet. Time to take a step back. Time to keep his vocalizer shut. Pushing Starscream was all well and good, but Starscream still held Command. He could only push so far.

"So continue buffing," Starscream drawled, slowly pulling back from Knock Out. He smirked at Megatron's fallen body before turning and striding away. "We do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial."

Breakdown instantly went back to buffing. He wanted to remain off Starscream's radar. If Starscream wanted Megatron to gleam, then gleam he would.

Knock Out's faceplates shifted, his expression finally cracking. Gritting his denta, Knock Out flicked off the medical bay doors where Starscream had just left. His wrist smacked Breakdown's plating. "Buff this!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't perhaps the wisest move he'd made, but after that little confrontation, Knock Out left the <em>Nemesis<em> again. He needed something simple, something raw. He needed the heat of the asphalt, the crunch of the road beneath his tires. The spray of girt against his engine and undercarriage, stinging. It was almost carnal, how much he craved the open road and the freedom it represented.

There was too much conspiracy in the air, too much choking craziness. Knock Out didn't mind a healthy bit of conspiracy… as long as he was in on it. Being dropped into the middle of the power play between Starscream and Megatron was not the best move for his career. He'd most likely be destroyed in the crossfire, or in the inevitable cleanup that was to follow whatever outcome presented itself as best.

He could only stall on repairing Megatron for so long.

He had to figure out how to maneuver this, how to work an angle for survival.

Opportunity presented itself, and just as quickly disappeared. The prospect of chasing down an Autobot, and then the quick grab of one of their human pets. A gift for their Commander, _Autobot a la human pet_. A victory and a potential boon for Knock Out.

Unfortunately, Prime's hefting him up by the rear and ripping off his door did nothing to improve his standing and situation, nor his mood. And after all of it, after the humiliation and the pain, he had to return to the _Nemesis_.

"Knock Out!" Starscream bellowed, racing toward him on the Bridge. "Was I not clear?" Wrath tore out of his optics. "You have defied my orders yet again!"

Knock Out raised his hands, surrendering. This wasn't the survival angle he was looking for. He could feel Breakdown's bulk behind him. Thank Primus for his stupidly loyal friend. "My mistake, Commander Starscream," he hurried. "But, I've learned my lesson… and paid the price." He rubbed his forearm. The plating still stung.

Starscream, if possible, was more enraged. "It is _Lord_!" he roared. Knock Out backed up a step, his optics wide. "And _you_ have paid when _I_ say you have paid." One long claw sliced through the air, rising off of his hand. A dark grin twisted Starscream's lips as his optics flashed. Something lay in the depths of his gaze, predatory and fierce. "Do not worry…" he purred. "Your punishment shall be merely … cosmetic."

Knock Out was thrown down to the ground, shrieking in agony as Starscream held him prone, pinning him on his chest with both of Knock Out's hands pushed hard into the catwalk above his helm. Grunting viciously, Starscream tore into Knock Out's back plates, digging long, deep scratches into his plating. Knock Out's optics shorted as he groaned and tried to stifle his screams, his gritted denta shaking as he tried to suppress the pain.

Starscream flipped him over, quickly gouging into his chestplates before scrawling a meandering tear deep into his shoulder. He barely missed Knock Out's faceplates.

It was over quickly – and yet lasted far too long – and then Starscream was up and on his feet, stepping over Knock Out's panting and twitching body and pushing Breakdown aside. He stormed off the Bridge, snarling at the Eradicons for good measure. Knock Out stayed down, heaving ragged vents as his optics tried to focus. They kept shorting, full of static.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here." Breakdown's hands were gentle as he hefted Knock Out up, helping him to his feet.

Knock Out groaned, slouching against Breakdown, and he stumbled off the Bridge catwalk with Breakdown's help. The Eradicons wouldn't look at him.

* * *

><p>Starscream snarled again, slamming his fist against the bulkhead next to the Eradicon's head. "I said fix it!" he shouted. Lubricants flew from his mouth. He was shaking, near out of control.<p>

The Eradicon moved off quickly, his optics downcast. Starscream stalked down the corridors, his optics burning. Rage tore through him, mixing with raw frustration and a burning in his lines that he couldn't name. It infuriated him, this wild mix of unknown wrath and ragged frustration. He'd torn into the Eradicons and snapped at Soundwave, but still, nothing helped the burn curling in his systems.

The one place he hadn't gone was the medical bay. He hadn't stopped by check on Megatron because that would mean checking on Knock Out, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He'd punished Knock Out, and the medic had retreated to his medical bay to tend to his wounds with that lumbering oaf of an _assistant_. Starscream could just picture them together – Breakdown buffing Knock Out's back as Knock Out whined and jeered, bemoaning Starscream's awful treatment.

Growling, Starscream's hands clenched into hard fists, and he lashed out, slamming his fist sideways against the bulkhead once again. The image of Breakdown buffing Knock Out shifted, and suddenly Knock Out was gloating, the arrogant smugness of his voice purring out as he praised his assistant. His hands stroked his chestplates, then dipped down to his slowly-gyrating hips. Breakdown stared up at Knock Out from his kneel, the buffer held loosely in his hands, his optics too-bright.

The burn in his lines scorched as it tore through his systems.

He did not care about the glitched medic's well-being! Knock Out deserved his punishment! He was insolent, insubordinate, and far, far too smug. He was vain, gaudy, and ridiculous in his ostentatious display of his … _glitch_. He was a liability.

And yet, there was no telling what a vindictive medic with the potential to heal Megatron might do. Uninterrupted access to their Master. No, that wouldn't do, not at all. What was it that would put Starscream back in Knock Out's graces? What play was there that could keep Knock Out's loyalties where they belonged? Force only worked so far… as he well knew.

"You!" Starscream barked at a nearby Eradicon. "Go get a tub of wax from the stores!" The Eradicon stared at Starscream, frozen in place. "Quickly!" he shouted. "And make it a good one!"

* * *

><p>"How is Megatron doing today?" Starscream purred as he stalked into the medical bay, his hands behind his back. He paused, halting on the ramp before the medical berth.<p>

Knock Out was nowhere in sight. He'd expected to stumble across Breakdown fawning over Knock Out, repairing his wounds to both his plating and his ego. Instead, Breakdown was checking on Megatron, taking vital readings while he measured his fluids.

"Same," Breakdown said quickly. He didn't look at Starscream.

Starscream frowned, turning his helm as he searched for Knock Out. He stepped into the medical bay proper, peering into the side alcove.

Finally, he spotted Knock Out. The cherry-red mech was tucked into the shadows, hissing as he slowly worked sealant into the scratches on his chestplates.

The burn was back in Starscream's lines. His vents dragged in a ragged pull of air as the smoldering heat settled in the base of his struts, snaking upwards across his back plates. Automatically his wings spread, widening.

Knock Out turned, twisting his helm as his optics flashed to Starscream. He stared, long and hard, then turned back to his chestplates.

Starscream stalked closer, moving to Knock Out's side. His optics dragged over the gouges he'd dug into Knock Out's plating. He hadn't thought they had been that deep. Fresh sealant glistened across Knock Out's arms, his shoulder, and down his back. "I found this," he said dismissively, tossing the tub of wax the Eradicon had brought to him onto the console next to Knock Out, "lying around."

Knock Out stared at the wax. His optics narrowed. "For Megatron, I presume?"

Starscream smirked and strode away from Knock Out. "I don't care how you use it," he called lazily over his shoulder. "Supply storage has never been my concern." He stopped at the base of Megatron's medical berth. "Good work," he growled. It hurt, almost, to offer that compliment.

Knock Out followed Starscream's exit from the medical bay with wide optics, glowing bright. Starscream's wings flicked, shifting on his backplates, and his chest pushed outward, full and inflated as he left.

Breakdown spoke first. "You have got to be joking."

Knock Out turned to the console, staring at the wax Starscream threw down. A brief chuckle exploded from him, harsh. "I believe I've just found my angle for survival…"

"But _him_?" Breakdown leaned against the bulkhead frame separating the alcove from the medical bay proper. "He's not your type!" Breakdown had never cared about Knock Out's preferences. Associating with a _glitch_ kept away all the other mechs and femmes. He had no interest in dating any femmes, and he had his one friend. He had no need for more mechs in his life.

Knock Out fingered the tub of wax. It was high quality. Possibly from Megatron's own private stores. "I have no interest in bonding to him," Knock Out growled. "But this may just be the … _opportunity_ that we need to get out of this mess."

"You're crazy." Breakdown shook his helm. "Besides, he's not even…" Breakdown trailed off, and his hand waved toward Knock Out, trying to encompass all that the medic was.

"A _glitch_?" Knock Out smirked. Breakdown glared back at him. "No, but I have no doubt that Commander Starscream hasn't seen the wrong side of a femme in years. That would require trusting one."

"Or meeting one," Breakdown grumped.

Knock Out chuckled again, slapping the wax tub onto the console. "He has no idea what he's doing. That much is obvious." Knock Out's gaze lengthened as he stared into the darkness. Starscream's sneer on the Bridge replayed in his mind – _"You're one of those…"_ – looping against the hot flash of Starscream's optics as his gaze raked down Knock Out's body. The looming. The push of his body against his own. "He's displaying."

Breakdown nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "'splains the wing thing." He grunted. "And the whole here all the time thing."

Nodding, Knock Out rolled his shoulder. The gouges still stung, sharp and fresh. What an interesting development. Here he was, struggling to find the next move, the next maneuver, and Starscream had just changed their little game entirely. An opportunity… or a trap? The possibility to maneuver himself into Starscream's better graces. Press, but not too hard. Be enticing. Be captivating. Be wanted, desired even. Burn Starscream's lines a bit. Make his circuits tingle. The beauty of it was that Starscream would never even know what it was he was doing, as oblivious and single-mindedly focused on Megatron's precarious survival as he was.

Starscream's scathing comment replayed in his processor. _"You're one of those…"_ This was dangerous, too. There was no telling how Starscream would react, should he imagine that Knock Out was making an honest move on him. Violently, no doubt. Perhaps permanently. Still… the opportunity, the chance for success, was too enticing to pass up.

Knock Out represented something to Starscream. An urge, a desire, perhaps not even carnal. A displaced want, the need to possess and control. He couldn't possess the Decepticon lordship, not yet, but he could reach for it. And he could reach for Knock Out. If Knock Out could deliver him the lordship…

He sighed, then grinned slowly, a dark light in the depths of his optics gleaming back to Breakdown. Suddenly the pain from Starscream's punishment wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>Recharge never came easy for Starscream. Every noise, every twitch, every whisper on board the <em>Nemesis<em> caused him to stir, to snap back online before he ever managed to initiate recharge. It was a tedious endeavor, and he only recharged when he absolutely had to.

His dreams also tormented him. Usually.

_Starscream sauntered onto the Bridge, his hands behind his back and shoulders squared. The Eradicons were cheering, clapping and crying out for him. "Lord Starscream! Lord Starscream!" He waved down from the catwalk, acknowledging his loyal, exuberant troops. _

_The catwalk stretched before him, leading to the command console. The viewscreen was on, playing the entire scene over. Starscream saw himself strutting down the catwalk, saw the cheering Eradicon troops. A brief shot of the hull showed Megatron's helm impaled on the _Nemesis_ bow. _

_Starscream grinned, nodding to the troops. "It is my pleasure to command you," he said, deferring their praise. "No, no, it is my pleasure." _

_Something at the end of the catwalk caught his optic. Starscream paused, then turned. He stared open-mouthed. This was _his_ dream. What was Knock Out doing there?_

_Knock Out slowly turned, facing Starscream. His arms were folded over his chestplates – gleaming, perfectly buffed chestplates – and one hip was cocked out, his trademark arrogant posture. Of course, Knock Out wouldn't clap for him, no. Not even on Starscream's perfect day. _

_Starscream stalked forward, his lips curling up. Knock Out's optics held his, glittering bright in the darkness of the bridge. _

An alert blared through Starscream's helm. He jerked hard, thrown from recharge. "What is it?" he barked into the comm line.

"Sir, our electromagnetic shielding is down."

* * *

><p>Hours later, the electromagnetic shielding was still not repaired. Starscream raged, pacing the Bridge. Eradicons fled, doing everything in their power to avoid Starscream. He'd already attacked one for their slow work. Even Soundwave was suspiciously absent.<p>

Knock Out sauntered up to the Command Deck. The Bridge doors slid open and Knock Out hovered near the back deck, watching Starscream pace at the end of the catwalk before the viewscreen. The Seeker's wings were twitching, his hands clenched into fists behind his back. His arms were taut, his shoulders near trembling with his suppressed fury. As volatile as Starscream had been that morning, he was still holding so much back. He was a lightning rod, primed and ready for the deadly strike. He was waiting for any excuse, _any_ at all, to unleash.

Time to see if Knock Out's little plan had any merit.

"Doctor in the house," Knock Out drawled, striding down the catwalk.

"Ah, Knock Out. How is our patient today?" Starscream turned around, his demeanor suddenly changed, suddenly different. His optics gleamed as he stared at Knock Out, though they were lined with the faint edges of a quiet madness. The frustration of being trapped by too many circumstances. _Any outlet for his temper…_

"Same old." Knock Out's hand fell to his hip, and he fired off his best lazy, arrogant slouch. A smirk quirked at his lips as he stared back into Starscream's optics. His body language was indifferent, screaming he didn't care for his patient in any way. His optics reached out, welcoming Starscream to trust him. His hip enticed him, the long lines of his legs and the curve of his red plating drawing Starscream's gaze magnetically.

Starscream sighed, shaking his helm. "An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state," he purred, his gaze burning back to Knock Out. Had he done it? Had he bought the medic's trust?

"On the contrary." Knock Out stepped closer to Starscream. "Megatron's body may be scrap metal, but his mind is still percolating." His optics were blazing as he stared up at Starscream.

Starscream closed the distance between them. He glared down at Knock Out, venting hard. "Keep that to yourself," he growled. "That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything." And the bridge was crossed between them, the unspoken, unacknowledged bridge of mutual deception. Perhaps even, the beginnings of trust. Starscream had played first, a bold move, tipping his hand and lighting the beacons for Knock Out to follow.

It was Knock Out's move, now. How to play, how to maneuver. He slid closer. "The eyes and ears of the Decepticons, hmm?" Knock Out purred. He allowed his engine a small whine, vibrating near enough to Starscream's energy field to cause a blip. Keep him off balanced. Keep him intrigued.

"Well, as long as their Master remains in limbo, so does their cause." Starscream's hand curled into a fist near his face, his long fingers slowly closing. He was close enough to have scrapped his fingers over Knock Out's faceplates. "The Decepticons deserve a strong, alert leader." He smirked down at Knock Out.

_And that would be game._ "One who would require a _loyal_ Second in Command, hmm?" he purred again. His optics flicked down Starscream's chestplates, raking up his body slowly. One optic ridge quirked high.

Starscream positively vibrated. A low hum rolled off him as his wings spread, his chest filling and expanding as he inhaled deep. The scent of wax, high-end and familiar, wafted into his vents, warm and tinged with hot steel. So Knock Out had used his little gift. Perfect. Starscream's optics darkened, roving over Knock Out. He chuckled. "A candidate would need to earn such a post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears…" He trailed off, tilting his helm to the side.

"A case for showing mercy, _Lord_ Starscream?" If Knock Out could have stepped closer, he would have.

"You scratch my back," Starscream growled. He grinned again, inhaling Knock Out's scent. "I'll scratch yours."

Knock Out cringed. The gouges Starscream had torn in his armor were only a day old, fresh and stinging. Still, he grinned, drawing Starscream in with his wide, gold-flecked optics and the shifting of his curved hips. Starscream didn't even notice that his core temperature spiked as he stalked past Knock Out, but Knock Out, well used to monitoring such happenings, tracked his Commander's reaction immediately.

_You scratch my back, Starscream_… He followed Starscream off the Bridge. _And you give me an opening._

Later, after Starscream had rustled Soundwave from whatever dark hole he had been skulking in, Knock Out walked side by side with the two highest ranking remaining Decepticons into the medical bay. Megatron's motionless husk of a body lay immobile on the medical berth, kept alive only through the life support feeding his systems and powering his spark and engine. It was a sight Knock Out and Starscream saw every day. Soundwave, however, had yet to be faced with their Master's stubbornly persistent fate.

"Knock Out, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave … for the historical record?"

Well. Starscream had never said his name in quite that way before, letting the two words roll around in his mouth and breathed out with something close to glee. Something close to victorious.

Starscream stalked to Megatron's berth side, standing at the foot of the medberth as Knock Out strolled to the medical display. Their optics met, glowing bright.

Knock Out spoke his piece, speaking about Megatron remaining in a deathless slumber forever, and how the evidence of brain wave activity did not imply consciousness. Megatron was trapped in a dream state from which he would never awake.

"Our Master would not want to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not _just_," Starscream implored. He sounded so convincing, so enthusiastic, so earnest. So eager to do what was right by his once and former Lord.

Knock Out chanced a glance at Starscream. Starscream's gleaming optics and tiny smirk told him everything. "The only honorable thing… is to show him mercy." Knock Out demurred to Soundwave.

If Knock Out thought he was doing well at convincing Soundwave, Starscream far exceeded him. His vocalizer was soft, tumbling over his words, drawing each of them out slowly. "Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us." He paused, letting his helm fall, contrite. "It's a simple throw of the switch," Starscream rumbled.

"Quick, painless…" Knock Out stared at Soundwave, the only mech in the entire Decepticon cause who might have tender feelings toward their Lord and Master, different from the tyrannical glee and vicious fear the rest of the troops lived with. "Compassionate," he added, growling over the word.

"Do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out's medical expertise?" Knock Out's name was, again, spoken as if it were special – a point of pride, a figure of import, a mech of learning – as opposed to scathing and curse-like. It was a nice change of pace to be acknowledged and recognized for his abilities.

Soundwave remained unbowed. And silent. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Starscream reached for the central line leading to Megatron's spark chamber. "Going…"

Starscream's voice curled down Knock Out's struts, tap dancing its way to the bottom of his tanks. He shuddered, his optics brightening.

"Going…" So close. Visions of the future, a shared command at Starscream's side as they conquered Earth, then conquered the galaxy. The feel of Starscream's optics on his body, hot and wanting. The sight of his smirk. All of it, right there, a moment away. Starscream's desire, his obliviousness, and Knock Out's opportunity.

Soundwave pointed.

* * *

><p>Finding the Autobots hiding in their medical bay and patched in to Megatron's comatose mind was not the outcome Starscream wanted from their chat with Soundwave. The Autobots bridged away after Arcee landed a fatal shot to Megatron's life systems spark line. Alerts blared as Megatron flat lined.<p>

"It was the inevitable outcome." Starscream clung to the brightest lining he could in the miserable situation. At least Megatron would still be terminated.

Soundwave persisted. Starscream growled, snapping at Knock Out to replace the life support. Shrugging and hiding his own massive disappointment, Knock Out did, waving at Starscream dismissively. He could see the crazed light leap into Starscream's optics, the furious edge to his gaze. Knock Out wasn't hanging around this time. If Starscream wanted to throw a tantrum, then he could so all on his own, without damaging Knock Out this time in the melee.

Knock Out hadn't counted on Megatron being brain dead. His inquisitive gaze caught Starscream's optics, and suddenly Starscream was right there, looming over him again, nearly scraping his plating.

He hadn't thought Starscream could look so incredibly gleeful, so incredibly victorious as when Knock Out pronounced Megatron totally gone.

Soundwave sulked out moments later, disappearing as quietly as he'd arrived. Starscream was staring, transfixed at Megatron's on the medical berth. His wings were quivering, his hands clenched tight, and his optics bordered on the edge of insanity and hysteria. What must it feel like, to stand at the edge as the one you had served, the one you looked up to for so long … was gone? Knock Out wisely stole out behind Soundwave, heading for anywhere but the medical bay. What would happen next, with Starscream alone with Megatron's empty body?

Knock Out didn't even think Starscream noticed him leaving, as focused as he was on Megatron's inert body. He remembered the twist to Starscream's expression, the unimaginable joy highlighting his gaze as Knock Out spoke. This was it, Knock Out realized. Though it wasn't the way they had wanted it to be, the end result was the same. Megatron was _gone_. Starscream was in command. And… Knock Out would be at his side. Unbelievably, Knock Out had played politics with Starscream over Megatron, and he was still on the winning side.

It was too momentous to fathom, the sudden rocketing up to the highest echelons of the Decepticon command. Oh, how well played, how perfectly played. Perhaps if he had known Starscream would be susceptible to his charms, he would have tried this sooner. But no, it had to be now, when Starscream was on edge, vulnerable, and spread thin. Searching for something, and not knowing what it was. Struggling to fix his immutable star higher than Megatron's. The timing was perfect.

Knock Out turned, heading back to the medical bay. Fire burned in his lines, screaming through his systems. Lord Starscream and Commander Knock Out, leading the Decepticons. What would everyone else say now? He grinned, smirking to himself. There was nothing they could say. Knock Out had a clear path now, a line of sight to the Commander's position, thanks to Starscream's obliviousness.

Starscream would likely be so overcome with joy, so exuberantly gleeful at his seizure of the Lordship that he would move past his distraction with Knock Out. He had the universe now. He had the Lordship, and Knock Out was going to be his Commander.

Knock Out's thoughts propelled him down the corridor, manically firing in his processor. He was nearly as delighted as Starscream. How perfectly easy, mapping the desires of Commander – no, _Lord_ – Starscream.

When Knock Out finally returned to the medical bay, Starscream was just getting to the crescendo of his enthusiastic, joy-filed eulogy. Knock Out ducked back, watching. His optics slid over Starscream, tracing the lines of his wings, the slender legs, the strength coiling through his body. Not an inch was wasted on a Seeker body. Perfect engineering. The only part of Starscream's body that wasn't purposeful, that wasn't for pure strength and devastating destruction, was the single cherry-red finial rising from the center of his forehelm. Knock Out grinned as he followed the finials' dancing movements. Starscream continued his eulogy, gesticulating wildly.

Starscream lorded over Megatron's body, gloating at his demise. His wings were wide, as wide as they were when Knock Out was around, and he spun around the medical berth, reciting all the many, many ways he despised Megatron, and how he was going to rule the Decepticons in so much better and more glorious ways than Megatron ever could have dreamt. He leaned on top of Megatron's body, half draped over his hulking form and rapped on his dark, offline optics.

"Knock, knock… Is anyone in there?" Starscream's smirk was vicious. "No? Oh well!" He continued gloating, preening as his wings quivered and sheer delight oozed from his body.

Knock Out smirked and waited, watching. Starscream was never one to be accused of dullness. Energy coursed off of him in waves, so strong he repelled most mechs around him. Vibrancy shouted from his plating, purpose from his lines. This was a mech of action, a mech of purpose. Dangerous, as darkness held sway in his spark. Driven to possess. Driven to command. Driven to conquer.

This was no mech who had stumbled his way up the Decepticon ranks. He'd earned his way, fighting and scrapping and clawing his way through Decepticon politics until he was at Megatron's side, where he remained. Megatron had controlled that vibrancy with an iron fist. He had steered Starscream's drive, his quest to conquer, turning it against their enemies.

Until Starscream's enemy became Megatron.

Knock Out's optics gleamed. He was witnessing raw history, the culmination of so many battles at the head of the Decepticon army. Starscream had done it, had wrested the power from Megatron. But not on his own.

Starscream continued to vent, shouting at Megatron about the plan he had contrived, a plan epic in scope and nature.

"So epic, in fact-"

Knock Out cut Starscream off. "So epic that the even the mighty Megatron couldn't conceive it?"

Starscream whirled around, his optics comically large. His wings shot up, preparing for transformation or attack. His systems were always keyed to be on the lookout, always wary for attacks, especially on the _Nemesis_. How Knock Out had managed to sneak up on him was anybody's guess.

"That was the idea, Knock Out," Starscream growled. He glared at Knock Out. His wings dropped slowly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Knock Out purred. Grinning back, he folded himself into a tight bow, gracefully showing off and deferring to Starscream. "And that's Commander Knock Out to you, once and future _Lord_ Starscream." As he stood, Knock Out saw the sheen to Starscream's optics, masking the maelstrom of emotions swirling deep within.

Starscream grinned back, growling low in his throat. "Let the rein of Lord Starscream begin."

* * *

><p>The Eradicons brought back the Huek Nigoghossian telescope lens and Starscream ordered the <em>Nemesis<em> for the Arctic Circle. Stunned, the Eradicons set course, and surprised delight spread through the ranks. Enough energon lay buried in the polar ice to power the entire Decepticon faction for years to come, possibly even restart their dead home world. They'd never been able to mine it, though. Had Starscream truly discovered a means to extract the energon? The possibilities were astounding if they could uncover that much power. Bright optics followed Starscream on the bridge, and whispers sounded throughout the decks. Perhaps Starscream _was_ the heir apparent they had all been searching for.

Starscream spent the journey to the Arctic on the _Nemesis'_ flight deck. He watched the landscape pass beneath them, the expanse of Earth spreading in every direction. It was all going to be his.

Inhaling deep, he drew his hands behind his back, letting his wings fall wide. His shoulders squared as he surveyed his soon-to-be-conquered planet. Earth first, the galaxy to follow. Earth would be the perfect location from which to base his new resurgent Decepticon army. Plenty of resources, a slave labor force to control.

Would Knock Out stay to command the army in his absence? As he traveled the galaxy in his flagship, hunting the Autobots and conquering solar systems? Or would Knock Out travel at his side, sharing in the glory of the conquest? Starscream hummed, his optics narrowing as he mused. What to do with his new Commander… How best to position him so as not to befall his former Master's fate. Would Knock Out seek ultimate power? Would he make a play for the Lordship? They had a united goal in removing Megatron from the picture, but now that Megatron was gone, where did Knock Out see himself?

Where did Starscream see Knock Out? His optics narrowed as his gaze grew long, staring over the horizon. He could picture Knock Out on the _Nemesis_ Bridge, standing cocky and proud at the command console. Arrogance pouring off him, insolence dripping from his frame. Growling, Starscream's hand clenched behind his back. He would need Starscream there to keep him in line, yes. He had to keep his optics on him, keep watch on him at all times.

"Lord Starscream." As if summoned, Knock Out strolled across the flight deck. He took in Starscream's proud posture, the victory singing from his lines. "Enjoying the view?"

Starscream grinned, his lips curling malevolently. He waited for Knock Out to fall in line beside him, then swept his hand out over the expansive view below. "Earth," he growled. "Soon to be conquered. My empire begins here."

"You do mean, 'our' empire." Knock Out tilted his helm, smirking as he peered at Starscream.

Slowly, Starscream turned, facing Knock Out. He drew close, their plating nearly scraping together, and stared down into Knock Out's gaze. Knock Out refused to back down, staring back, his smirk still stretched wide on his faceplates. "Our empire, hmm?" Starscream growled. He grinned, the movement of his lips slow and dangerous. "And why should this empire be ours, _Commander_ Knock Out?" He placed a special emphasis on Knock Out's new title.

"Why, Lord Starscream," Knock Out demurred. "I thought we had an understanding." A slow smirk, the slide of his optics over Starscream's wings as they spread wider. "I am devoted to _your_ lordship and to _your_ empire. Do you doubt my loyalty?" If he inhaled, their plating would touch. He held his breath.

"Your loyalty, or your ambition?" Starscream's optics narrowed. "I have no need for a traitorous officer under my command. Your _dedication_ –" _to the cause, to the Decepticons, to_ me_!_ – "must be _absolute_."

Knock Out nodded, once. "Lord Starscream, I am solely dedicated to you and you alone."

Starscream's vents dragged slow, hot and heavy as they breathed over Knock Out's plating. He held Knock Out's gaze, their optics blazing together.

Knock Out froze, waiting. It seemed Starscream's assumption of the lordship hadn't completely cured him of his unnamed, unknown desire for Knock Out. Warning alarms flared deep in Knock Out's spark. What was this, if not just a power play? What was Starscream after? Did he even know?

Chuckling faintly, Starscream turned away. He stared out over the landscape again, surveying Earth spread before him. He sighed, relishing - for the moment - his new position. Pride swelled within him, followed quickly by dark delight. "Alert me when we have reached the coordinates, Commander Knock Out."

Knock Out finally exhaled, still far too close to Starscream. He stared at Starscream's profile unabashedly. He hadn't ever had a chance to simply look at Starscream before. "Yes, my Lord," Knock Out finally breathed, leaning close to Starscream's audial. His optics followed the tremor that shot through Starscream's wings before he turned and moved away.

* * *

><p>The flight, the soaring landscape, the rush of the wind through Starscream's wings and over his body, soft and delicious as pure refined energon, all swirled in his processor, snaking through his lines and down his struts until the sensations pooled in his spark. He hung on the edge of lassitude, suspended in between the wind and a rare, quiet serenity. It had all come to this.<p>

His processor wandered. His optics faded. He didn't recharge, but he daydreamed, relaxing into all the long fantasies he'd nurtured through the years. One stood out, playing hot in his processor.

_Starscream sauntered onto the Bridge, his hands behind his back and shoulders squared. The Eradicons were cheering, clapping and crying out for him. "Lord Starscream! Lord Starscream!" He waved down from the catwalk, acknowledging his loyal, exuberant troops. _

_The catwalk stretched before him, leading to the command console. The viewscreen was on, playing the entire scene over. Starscream saw himself strutting down the catwalk, saw the cheering Eradicon troops. A brief shot of the hull showed Megatron's helm impaled on the_ Nemesis_ bow. _

_Starscream grinned, nodding to the troops. "It is my pleasure to command you," he said, deferring their praise. "No, no, it is my pleasure." _

_Looking up, Starscream spotted Knock Out, waiting for him at the end of the catwalk. Knock Out turned slowly, facing Starscream. His arms were folded over his gleaming chestplates, one hip cocked to the side. His helm titled, smirking at Starscream. _

_His optics beckoned Starscream closer. _

_Starscream strode forward, his gaze fixed to Knock Out. Knock Out waited for him, watching every step Starscream took. His wide, maroon optics shone, the golden flecks scattered within reflecting light from the nearby command console. They never strayed from Starscream. _

_Starscream drew close, standing just before Knock Out. He stared down, breathing hard as he held Knock Out's gaze. _

"_My Lord Starscream," Knock Out purred. He shifted, his arms unfolding. He grinned, and one hand rose. _

The comm alert in Starscream's processor tore him roughly from his daydream "Lord Starscream?"

Eradicons. Starscream growled, his optics narrowing. "What is it?"

"The lens has been installed. We're nearly in position." The Eradicon on the comm line was contrite, easily recognizing the snarl in Starscream's tone.

Across the flight deck, Starscream spotted Knock Out strolling toward him. Behind Knock Out, the lens was prepped and ready to fire, situated atop the laser assembly he'd had the Eradicons working on around the clock. Around the _Nemesis_, ice sheets flowed, glaciers and icebergs floating in the frozen wasteland of the North Pole.

Starscream watched Knock Out head toward him. His dream resurfaced briefly, and a zing shot through his wings. He grinned. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>There was something different about Starscream.<p>

Knock Out had only left him for a few hours, but now that he was back, Starscream seemed suddenly changed. Everything had swelled within him, growing ever larger. His pride, his exuberant, dark joy. Near-manic glee. Everything was there, bubbling beneath the surface, barely contained.

Perhaps it was the satisfaction of their imminent recovery of so much energon. Knock Out watched Starscream carefully, in between keeping a careful optic on the flight deck. No nasty surprises, now. Still, Starscream stole his gaze, over and over again. His optics were wild, shining bright, a wide smile stretched over his face. Sunlight gleamed off his body, refracting from his plating, and prisms danced between his wings. Standing out, brilliant and tantalizing, was Starscream's cherry-red finial. _I wonder if we use the same paint…_

Starscream turned, grinning at Knock Out. He beckoned him closer as the laser cut into the ice flow. "Knock Out, come! Share in the victory!"

"_Our_ victory," Knock Out purred, striding to Starscream's side. Starscream hummed, a wordless acknowledgement, and watched the ice melt away beneath him.

The Autobots showed their faceplates, driving toward the laser blast where it melted the ice sheet.

"Autobots…" Starscream hissed.

"Please, Lord Starscream." Knock Out reached out, laying his hand on Starscream's arm. Starscream's helm whirled, staring at Knock Out's touch. "Allow your Second in Command the honor." He turned away, dropping his hand from Starscream's plating. "Breakdown! Total them!"

Silently, Starscream's optics slid from his arm to Knock Out. His optics narrowed, and then Breakdown was running between them, leaping from the _Nemesis'_ platform and plunging to the ice below. Starscream boggled, racing to the edge as he watched Breakdown's fall. A quick glance to Knock Out showed his Second in Command did not seem at all fazed by Breakdown's seemingly suicidal leap.

Breakdown crashed to the surface, upending Bulkhead and Arcee, and he was the first to his feet. Next to Starscream, Knock Out smiled. "Breakdown has a special way of operating," he said, leaning close to Starscream.

Starscream grunted. He still didn't like Breakdown.

Knock Out frowned, staring down at the melee below. "Don't the 'bots seem… understaffed?"

A moment, and then Starscream was grinning wide, pride in his slow, methodical destruction of the Autobots over the years evident. His optics slid sideways, shining toward Knock Out.

An engine roared behind them, followed by a crash. Starscream and Knock Out spun, staring wide-optic'd as Optimus Prime tore across the _Nemesis_ flight deck.

"What good is a Second in Command who fails to watch the rear?" Starscream shouted, grabbing Knock Out's neck roughly. He threw him aside before Knock Out could speak, pushing him almost over the edge of the flight deck.

Knock Out watched, his tanks falling out from within him as Starscream leapt to the command console and kicked the Eradicon manning the controls out of his chair. "Get out of my way!"

Prime was driving closer, screaming his way toward Starscream and the laser. He wasn't slowing down, not even when Starscream swiveled the laser and refired straight at Prime. Knock Out watched, fuming, as Prime accelerated.

He pulled his energon prod from subspace, shaking it online. His optics narrowed, calculating Prime's vector. If he could time it right…

Prime leapt first, his energon blades slicing through the laser control assembly before Knock Out could even move. Prime slammed into the weapon, destroying it first with his energon blades and then with his body as he barreled through the construct. The laser exploded, streaking a fireball across half the _Nemesis_ flight deck. Knock Out fell, thrown to the black deck and barely managing to stay onboard as the blast shockwave pushed him near to the edge.

"No!" Starscream howled, shrieking. His mangled shout of rage screeched over the destruction, the roaring inferno and scalding fireball.

Knock Out searched the explosion, looking for Starscream. Had he managed to escape? Had he managed to flee in time? Was he on fire? Knock Out struggled to his feet. His paint was crispy, singed on the edges. Another explosion blasted from the laser control wreckage, bursting outward. Knock Out raised his arm, trying to shield his optics from the blaze as he searched for Starscream. Paint peeled from his forearm.

The sound of roaring Seeker engines suddenly streaked by the flight deck, followed by another shockblast that shook the _Nemesis_. Eradicons fell to the deck, knocked off balance, and Knock Out struggled to keep his footing. Contrails zipped down, plunging to the Earth in Starscream's trademarked double wingtip after-blast. Knock Out raced to the edge of the flight deck, staring wide-optic'd after Starscream's super-sonic descent.

Prime lay below, sprawled on the ice sheet, still dazed from his fall off the _Nemesis_.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live, Prime!" Starscream hollered. His missile activated, primed to fire.

Knock Out's vents heaved, catching in his chest. _Yes._ They could still save this day.

In an instant, _everything_ changed.

From out of nowhere, Megatron appeared, his flight mode slamming bodily into Starscream's, sending them both careening through the skies. Starscream shrieked again, howling in agony, before Megatron drove him into the side of the _Nemesis_.

Knock Out froze. Megatron… online? How? His lines filled with dread, icing over, and a fast panic lanced to his spark, quick and deadly. Knock Out swallowed, his hands trembling. _This wasn't how it was supposed to be! _

Unfortunately, Megatron had slammed Starscream into the side of the _Nemesis_ closest to Knock Out. He had an unobstructed view as Megatron transformed, rising from his alt mode in glorious, impossibly-powerful fashion. Unable to move, Knock Out stayed rooted to the deck, staring at their revived Master.

Starscream gaped, his optics flying over Megatron. "Lord Megatron? You are...you're healed! Praise the Allspark! It is a miracle!" He scampered backward, trying to flee. His fingers scraped over the black hull. His feet failed to find purchase, slipping on the slick metal.

Megatron chuckled, low and dark. "Oh, it will be a miracle alright, Starscream, if you survive what I have planned for you."

_Run! _Knock Out shouted in his processor. _Flee! Get out of there!_ His trembling hands clenched into fists, and for the first time, he wished he had a flight-capable vehicle mode. He'd fly away that moment, that instant. Perhaps even grab Starscream on his way out of there.

As if Starscream heard him, he transformed, trying to race away. Megatron was prepared for his attempt to flee, and he grabbed onto Starscream's tail wings with both hands, holding the jet firm.

Knock Out's vents shorted. His optics flared, growing huge as Megatron hurled Starscream across the expanse of the _Nemesis_. Starscream landed with a ragged clang, crashing into one of the battering rams extending from the side of the flagship. He coughed, his vents shorting out, and tried to stand. He fell, collapsing to his hands and knees.

"But the Autobots! Optimus! Right there, waiting for you!" Starscream gestured wildly. Pants fell from his mouth, heaving as he struggled to fire his engine. His optics darted everywhere, searching for an escape.

"My greatest mistake?" Megatron nodded slowly, glancing over the side at Prime. Prime stared back, not moving. "I've made a few." He stalked toward Starscream, growling as he reached for the Seeker. "But there is one I do not intend to make again…"

Panic was not something Knock Out had ever heard come from Starscream. He heard it now, naked and raw and hysterical as Megatron dragged Starscream by his helm, one hand clamped tight over his face. "No! Master!" Starscream struggled, scratching at Megatron's hands, his legs kicking out at the decking, searching for footing. "No!"

Starscream's bellow was cut short as Megatron slammed him down in the center of the flight deck. There, surrounded by Eradicons, Megatron tore into Starscream, punishing him with all of his ferocious strength, holding him down as he brutally punched and kicked him hard, twisting his lithe body over and around itself until Starscream couldn't move. And then, Megatron did it again. And again.

Through it all, Starscream shrieked, screaming platitudes and cries of loyalty, begging for the punishment to stop. How he was trying to lead the Decepticons into the future. How he was tried to do the right thing. His shouts grew guttural, the sound of energon mixing into his vocalizer, ragged and wet. A vicious kick to the helm, and Starscream's shouts shorted out entirely. Only static hissed from him after, though his optics continued to stare up at Megatron, pleading and begging for a reprieve.

Knock Out stayed, watching the entire tableau. Was he next? Would it be better to take a plunge off the side of the _Nemesis_? His optics fixed to Starscream, watching as the Seeker writhed and struggled, trying to hold on. His body went numb, his spark freezing in its chamber.

As suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Megatron stood tall, then turned toward Knock Out. Knock Out forced himself to hold his ground. He dropped his helm, bowing low and deferring to his risen Lord. "Lord Megatron," he said. His voice only trembled slightly.

Megatron's optics burned into his plating. Knock Out flinched, staying low. He could feel Megatron striding toward him, feel his heavy footsteps crash against the flight deck. "Knock Out," Megatron rumbled. He stopped before the medic.

Knock Out flinched again. He'd never met Megatron personally, never served under his immediate command. He'd maneuvered himself away, out of the wrath and reach of their Decepticon Lord. Too many Decepticons failed to ever return from their postings with Lord Megatron, and he'd never had a death wish. How then did Megatron know his name? How did he know him on sight? Twisted, dark awe, compounded with dread, filled Knock Out. Was this how Megatron kept control, through impossible omniscience coupled with cold wrath? It was working now. Knock Out held his vents, not moving under Megatron's dark glare. All that careful planning and maneuvering, and it all had come to this.

"Keep that piece of scrap alive." Megatron stared at Knock Out, waiting.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Knock Out breathed. His optics flashed to Starscream. The Seeker wasn't moving. Primus. Had Starscream even survived the beating?

Megatron stared at him for another long moment, then slowly moved away. His steps thundered down the flight deck, and the Eradicons fell into step behind their risen Lord. They filed off, leaving Knock Out alone on the flight deck with Starscream's unmoving body as the _Nemesis_ pulled away from the Arctic Circle.

Slowly, Knock Out moved, stepping unsteadily toward Starscream. Two slow, shaking steps, and then he was running, sliding to his knees next to Starscream's body. His hands fluttered over the Seeker, seeking out the damages Megatron had torn into his body. It would have been easier to catalogue what wasn't damaged than what was. It would have been a very short list. Carefully, Knock Out rolled Starscream onto his back. He pulled out his tablet, automatically scanning the wounded Seeker. Alerts flared across the screen, highlighting and overlaying atop nearly all of Starscream's systems. Blown lines, collapsed plating, torn cables. Broken joints. Ruined armor.

Starscream's optics flickered, briefly crackling to life. He groaned, though it was static-filled and rumbled with energon. Starscream coughed, struggling as his vocalizer filled with energon.

"Don't try to speak," Knock Out admonished. He stared down at Starscream, his lips drawn tight and thin.

Starscream's optics faded again, barely flickering. His mouth moved soundlessly, trying to whisper. "Knock Out…" His helm rolled, falling limp toward the medic.

Knock Out's jaw clenched tight. He swallowed again. One hand reached out. His fingers trembled as he brushed over Starscream's cherry-red finial, slowly. Starscream jerked, moaning again. Growing bold, Knock Out's fingers pressed down, stroking up Starscream's finial as tenderly as he could. Starscream shuddered, rolling limply toward Knock Out.

"I've got you, Starscream," Knock Out whispered. "I've got you."

* * *

><p>Healing Starscream took a very long time.<p>

Knock Out stayed at his side in the medical bay for days, tracking his life signs and watching the slow forward march of his repairs. He did what he could for the pain, slipping Starscream sedatives as often as he could get away with it.

Megatron checked in daily. Knock Out stayed quiet and subservient while Megatron was there. Megatron's optics still followed him carefully, and Knock Out harbored no illusions that he was only online and in working order due to Megatron's good graces. He must know of Knock Out's promotion to Commander. His support of Starscream. Megatron had bought Knock Out's subservience with his life, making an example out of Starscream that was sure to linger on in his processor for years to come.

Starscream stubbornly tried to online in the middle of one of the many, many surgeries Knock Out had to perform. He was digging into his side, rewiring the circuits that sat behind Starscream's wingjoints, when Starscream's optics flickered online. He groaned, his vocalizer mended, then coughed, sputtering.

Knock Out stood, carefully disengaging from Starscream's internals. He stared at Starscream's face, his optics darting over the Seeker's half-broken body. He had to still be in pain. He didn't need to be online yet.

"Stay offline, Starscream," Knock Out murmured. He reached for Starscream's helm, his fingers slowly stroking up his red finial. "Stay offline." He stroked up once, then again, gentle pressure on the delicate finial.

Shuddering, Starscream rolled into Knock Out's touch. His optics flickered again, then faded as he dropped offline.

Knock Out stared at Starscream's faceplates for a long, long moment before he went back to rewiring his wingjoint.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Starscream came online on his own. Megatron was there, of course. He'd been spending more and more time in the medical bay, watching Starscream and watching Knock Out, carefully. Evidently, the rumors had fully reached Megatron's audials.<p>

Knock Out fled the medical bay as soon as Megatron arrived. He hovered in the hallway, staying close in case Starscream started shrieking again.

He didn't spend all his time healing Starscream just to have Megatron offline him again.

Starscream shuddered, onlining into a world of pain. He gasped, shivering, trying to move. His optics flickered, sights fading in and out from his vision. It looked familiar, somehow… The medical bay! He was in the medical bay, lying on the medberth. He groaned, his optics lingering on the long cables affixed to his body, stretching above to the medical trellis. Everything ached. Everything hurt. His helm rolled to the side, searching for something. The medical console slowly came into view. No one was there.

Starscream coughed, struggling against his vents. He frowned. If he was in the medical bay, where was Knock Out?

"Resting comfortably, Starscream?"

Starscream froze. His optics flared, blazing bright. _Megatron!_ He gasped, then coughed again, not used to the quick inhalation. Primus, had Megatron done something to Knock Out, too?

Megatron chuckled, watching Starscream's panicked reaction. "Despite the extent of your injuries, _my_ medical staff assures me that you shall make a rapid recovery." Megatron took special care to emphasize his wording. _My _medical staff_. Knock Out is mine_, his low growl said. _All mine._

Starscream pushed himself up, slowly. He was gasping for breath, his frame shuddering. Rage smoldered through him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. "Hopefully my recovery is every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift." He coughed again, nearly spitting.

"And how swiftly things change," Megatron mused. His optics traveled the Seeker's battered body. "To think that but a short time ago, it was I who was lying there while you were standing here, just after your failed attempt to terminate me." Megatron's hand clenched into a fist as he stared at his Second in Command. Hatred fell from his gaze, fixing the Seeker to the medical berth. "But know this, _dear _Starscream," Megatron growled. "Our positions shall never again be reversed."

Without another word, Megatron turned and strode from the medical bay. He passed Knock Out, waiting and hovering in the hallway, without a second glance.

Knock Out swallowed, freezing, his optics darting between Megatron and the closed medical bay door. How quickly could he return to the medical bay without it looking suspicious? Megatron had been in there far longer than he ever usually was. Had he done something to Starscream? Knock Out tapped on his tablet, productively fidgeting in the hallway, bidding his time.

He wasn't prepared for the medical bay doors to slid open, or for Starscream to limp out, a ferocious scowl marring his expression.

"Starscream!" Knock Out cried. He ran to the wounded Seeker's side. "Have you lost your senses? You haven't fully recuperated!" He tried to reach for Starscream, tried to steady the Seeker's painful limp.

"I'm fine, Knock Out!" Starscream shot back. "Never better! You're a brilliant physician!" Starscream pulled from Knock Out's reach, sliding away from his touch. He pushed back, slamming a hand against Knock Out's chestplates. "Now get out of my way!" He shoved, hard.

Knock Out flew backward, stumbling. Starscream limped away, snarling under his breath as Knock Out stared after him, silently shocked.

* * *

><p>Unbelievably, Starscream crawled back to the medical bay armless. Twice.<p>

Knock Out was in no mood for Starscream's games. Not after he'd spent so much time healing the Seeker, trying to take care of him, slipping him pain medications as often as he could. Trying to make his torment a little easier.

Starscream came back armless the first time and snarled into his faceplates, fabricating an obvious lie on the spot. Knock Out let it go. He tried to find the best possible replacement for the Seeker. Even upgrade his armaments a bit. Give him a better fighting chance against Megatron.

Starscream fled, spouting nonsense.

He was back later, more scuffed, dirtier, and still armless.

Knock Out's mood had soured significantly since Starscream's first rough shove off outside the medical bay. When Starscream returned armless and scathing _again_, his former almost-good will toward the Seeker had taken a nose dive. "Honestly, Starscream..." Knock Out turned his back on the Seeker. "You need to take better care of yourself," he spat. A pause, and he looked over his shoulder. "Didn't you retrieve your limb?"

Starscream wouldn't meet his gaze.

Knock Out rebuilt his missing arm in silence, painstakingly remodeling the original appendage and fashioning a replacement from scratch. He forced Starscream to remain for the entire procedure, building it right into his systems. Starscream fumed quietly, shifting and scowling in silence on the medical berth.

Eventually Starscream fell into recharge. He groaned, whimpering and shying from some unseen foe, reacting as if beaten, as if tormented. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Starscream was dreaming about.

Knock Out stood, watching Starscream's recharge as he took a break. The frame for Starscream's new arm stretched from his shoulder joint, articulated joints and gears fully functional. He had yet to lay the wiring, hook up the circuitry, and after that, re-plate the appendage. Then worry about weapons. He sighed. He still had hours of work to do for the scheming, thankless seeker.

Still, his optics wandered over Starscream's body, taking in all the damages yet to be repaired. Starscream had limped out of there like a mech avenged, blazing away down a path of retribution that only he could see. He was single-minded, determined to restart, rebuild, reclaim his position.

As what? As Second in Command? As Lord? Did Starscream still have designs on the lordship, even after Megatron's rise from the dead? How could he possibly manage that one, especially with Megatron's seeming omniscience? Whether it was Soundwave's influence or the Dark Energon, there was something different about their Lord and Master now, some extra edge, a new darkness within.

Starscream's path was a perpetually lonely one. He sought only the ultimate goal, and nothing less would satisfy him. No distractions. No remorse for those who got lost in his wake. And no partners.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Knock Out had a moment to mourn the future that he'd just barely had. A commandership of his own. Status. A place in the army, a true position of import. Now, he was back to being the medic in an army of sadists, each more willing to endure pain and deprivation than the last. How easily dismissed, the more cultured and refined mechs and medics… and especially one with a _glitch_. "_You're one of those…_" Starscream's words played again in his processor.

Shaking his helm, Knock Out turned away. He threw his rag down on the medical terminal, sighing in disgust. This had started as a game. A means to survive the Decepticon power plays. He was supposed to survive, keep his helm and plating intact. Not make a failed bid for the Commandership and now have to watch his shadow after every step, waiting for Megaton's iron fist to fall.

His optics slid sideways, glancing over his shoulder. He turned, staring at Starscream yet again. His gaze lazily traveled the length of the Seeker's body. His _attractive_ body. Even with the damages, Starscream was still stunningly attractive. He hadn't let himself see it at first. He'd kept Starscream at a distance, not wanting to see him as a mech. He was the Commander – and then Lord – and it didn't do to mix business and pleasure. That had never ever worked out well.

Somewhere along the way, Knock Out had seen, truly _seen_, Starscream. Saw his attractive body. Saw his drive. Saw his energy. Saw his pure reach for the Decepticon ideal. Saw his desire.

And, like a fool, Knock Out had wanted to be a part of that. At first it was all about survival. All about his position. Commander Knock Out, indeed.

He'd _liked_ it. He'd liked being at Starscream's side, feeling the burn of his gaze, the slide of his optics over his body. He'd liked watching Starscream's wings spread as he came close. Liked the powerful display Starscream strutted for him. He'd _liked_ it.

Knock Out shook his helm and grabbed his rag. He wiped at the smudge on his chestplates, a spurt of Starscream's oils that had spat out at him from his shoulder joint. There was nothing for that now. Starscream's path was a solitary one. He trusted no one. He liked no one. He pursued the sole position, the sole ideal that could not be shared. It was everything – the lordship, the Decepticon faction, the future – or nothing. Termination.

He glanced once at Starscream's faceplates, still pinched and tight and full of anguished pain, and got back to work on his arm.

* * *

><p>Starscream flexed his arm carefully. He still expected it to fall off. It would be just Knock Out's style, and just his right, to gift him with a faulty limb.<p>

And yet, his arm worked perfectly. He would have expected more deviousness from the medic, especially after the dissolution of their accord. Knock Out was back to being nothing. He had to harbor some resentment over that.

If he did, he hadn't taken it out on Starscream's arm. His appendage worked better than ever. Better than the old one had. The crick in his elbow was gone. His joints were smooth. He almost wanted to shoot off his other arm, just to have another replacement made.

Starscream grimaced, thinking of Knock Out's face as he'd shoved him away in the hallway. Yes, the medic had been furious at him. He best not push his luck.

Sighing, Starscream collapsed onto his berth, sitting down heavily. His wings dropped, sliding down his back as he pitched forward. He rested his helm in his hands, his elbows braced on his knees. He sighed again.

Desperation crawled through his lines. How had it come to this? How had Megatron risen from his certain death? Megatron had been_ gone_. His processor was blank. His mental activity had flat lined. He wasn't there!

And yet, there he was, holding command on the Bridge, his Lordship reaffirmed, risen and revived. The Eradicons had returned to Lord Megaton in force, falling in line immediately and rejoicing in their returned Master. Not a mech had come to Starscream's aid as he was beaten on the flight deck. Not a single mech.

Not even Knock Out.

Starscream growled, his hands slamming down to his berth edge. His _loyal_ second in command, devoted absolutely to his side. He'd caved, fading in his loyalty at the sight of Megatron. Starscream had watched Knock Out take down Prime! He could have attacked Megatron, defended Starscream!

Shaking his helm again, Starscream slouched forward, his helm once again falling to his hands. No, Knock Out wouldn't have done that at all, not in the face of Megatron's resurrection. Knock Out was smart enough to survive this long in the Decepticon army. He knew how to step quickly. Knew how to shift his loyalties on a circuit. The only Decepticon who had ever stood up to Megatron had been Starscream.

And look how well that ever turned out. Starscream shuddered, sensor ghosts echoing over his plating. He squeezed his helm, trying to banish the memories.

His fingers scraped over his finial. He shuddered again, for an entirely different reason.

Freezing, Starscream's fingers slowly reached for his finial. His hand shook as he touched the base, then slowly stroked upward, all the way to the tip.

Another sensor echo ghosted through his processor, static-filled and crackling in and out. Knock Out's voice, his low drawl next to his audial. _"Stay offline, Starscream…"_ That touch, that slow stroke. It was electrifying, sending shocks through his system, streaking something – _power? desire? … lust?_ – all the way to his spark. _"Stay offline…"_ Starscream's fingers stroked up his finial again, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as when Knock Out had stroked his helm.

Snarling, Starscream leapt to his feet. He paced, quick strides taking him from one side of his quarters to the other. Why had Knock Out stroked him, shown him comfort? Why had he shown him kindness? There was no sense, none at all, in the medic. Didn't he know he had to leave Starscream behind? He had to disassociate, and quickly? If Megatron caught wind of Knock Out trying to help Starscream, ease his pain in any way… Knock Out would surely be terminated.

Starscream's furious optics landed on his supply locker, bolted to the far wall of his quarters. He stormed over, tearing the locker open and rifled through his few possessions. He kept barely anything. Spare parts, micro tools, a dummy rocket for fire practice. A tube of wax. _"Honestly, Starscream, you need to take better care of yourself…"_

He grabbed the wax and slammed his locker closed. Growling and cursing under his breath, Starscream tore open the tube, spreading the wax along his plating. He rubbed hard, digging the wax into his legs, trying to cover every surface. Knock Out's perfect body gleamed in his mind, dangerous curves and glossy paint begging to be caressed.

Starscream bellowed and threw the tube against the wall. He shouted again, wordless snarls of frustrated rage, and kicked at the stool before his berth. It flew, slamming into the far bulkhead. What was he doing? Waxing himself would do nothing to solve his dilemma! How should he recover, how should be maneuver, now that Megatron was back to life? His vents came hard and fast as he leaned against the bulkhead. His wings sagged, scrapping the metal plating.

"_Honestly, Starscream, you need to take better care of yourself…" _

_Cheers rose from the Bridge below the catwalk, Eradicons shouting for Lord Starscream. Starscream heard their cheers, the ravenous applause, but his attentions were fixed on the figure at the end of the catwalk. Knock Out turned, smirking at him. His optics beckoned, gleaming as he stared at Starscream, his gaze slowly traveling the length of his body. Starscream thundered down the catwalk, stopping just before Knock Out. He was breathing hard, nearly panting as Knock Out's hand rose. "My dear Lord Starscream…" Knock Out's fingers stroked up his finial as he smirked. _

"_Honestly Starscream, you need to take better care of yourself..."_

Waxing himself might just get him back into the good graces of the medic. Knock Out hadn't looked at him as he'd left the medical bay. Starscream had snarled a quick growl of thanks as he onlined to his rebuilt and fully functional arm. Knock Out was silent, and he turned away, waving dismissively over his shoulder. After Starscream's treatment of him, Starscream wasn't surprised.

Starscream's optics onlined. He couldn't remember when he offlined them. One hand was on his helm, his fingers stroking up and down his red finial as he braced himself against the bulkhead with his other arm. He snarled, tearing himself away. Raw frustration coursed through him, charring his lines. He was trembling, and it had nothing to do with his finial.

If Knock Out had any sense in him, that's where he would remain, far away from Starscream. Starscream shouted again through gritted denta, slamming his fist into his bulkhead. What did he care about the glitched medic anyway? Knock Out was nothing but another Decepticon, ambitious and cunning and zealous in his power plays. And _glitched_.

Starscream collapsed to his berth again, burying his helm in his hands. His wings drooped as he leaned forward, bracing his elbows against his knees. Wax oozed from the tube against the far bulkhead, pooling on the decking. Bits of wax flaked from his legs, falling off as it dried and hit the deck.

Starscream remained on his berth for the rest of the night, staring into the darkness. For the first time, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Breakdown was captured by humans.<p>

Finally, an outlet for Starscream's fury. He would destroy these humans, ravage them in every way he wanted. He'd dare another human to touch a Decepticon again.

Except, Megatron didn't want to rescue Breakdown. Breakdown was on his own. Knock Out hid himself in the medical bay, performing a suddenly-required stock inventory. He stomped within, constantly moving, constantly working. Starscream's lips curled, once again suspicious of the _glitched_ medic and his brutish assistant.

Starscream went after Breakdown anyway. Breakdown seemed to understand the importance of keeping their little rescue all to himself.

Naturally, Breakdown told Knock Out all about it.

Starscream was minding his own business, standing alone on the _Nemesis_ flight deck and watching the passing of the stars against the black night when soft footsteps broke through his steadily-darkening thoughts. He turned, casting a scathing glare at whoever was disturbing him. An Eradicon had better have a good excuse to be fetching him in person and disturbing his peace.

Knock Out strolled toward him, ignoring his searing stare. He smirked, as if amused at Starscream's ire, and stopped at his side. He sighed, staring out into the night, plating to plating with the Seeker.

Starscream stared at Knock Out incredulously. What was the medic thinking?

"Megatron is meeting with Soundwave at the moment," Knock Out said quietly. He didn't look at Starscream, just kept staring out at the stars. "We have a few minutes to talk."

"And how do you know this?" Starscream spat. His optics narrowed dangerously.

"That's not important," Knock Out dismissed. He waved his hand, then let it rest on his hip as the other rose, resting against one of the pylons rising from the flight deck's edge. "I wanted to thank you," he said finally, after a long moment. His voice was low, his drawl rough. Words of gratitude did not come easy or often to Knock Out.

"I did not rescue Breakdown just for you!" Starscream snarled. He turned away from Knock Out, but his plating was still crawling. The burn in his lines was back, so familiar and missing for too long.

Knock Out chuckled softly. "That implies it was at least _partly_ for me." And there it was, Knock Out's arrogant drawl, the smug expression stretching his mouth into a smirk. He stared at Starscream's profile.

Starscream couldn't meet his gaze. He snarled again, his expression shifting, racing from fury to frustration and back again. "I don't know what you're talking about," he growled. His optics slid to Knock Out, then looked away. They slid back.

Knock Out was still smirking, though his optics weren't as harsh as Starscream remembered. They were almost kind. Almost sincerely thankful. They gleamed, maroon light spilling over his faceplates, illuminating Knock Out's body and his perfect curves, and yet leaving the long lines of his legs cast in shadow and the darkness of the night.

He was stunning.

Starscream looked away with a low growl. "Whatever it is you and that brute _do_ is _none_ of my concern," he spat. "Breakdown is a Decepticon officer. He's needed onboard!"

Silence, save for the soft sigh of Knock Out's vents. Starscream refused to look his way.

"Breakdown is not _glitched_," Knock Out finally said. "He's a dear friend." Starscream finally turned back to Knock Out, their optics hesitantly meeting in the darkness. "That's _all_," Knock Out said quietly.

Their optics held for a long moment. Knock Out didn't move, but his optics shifted, something undefinable shining from their depths, reaching for Starscream.

Starscream turned away quickly. "I don't care," he snarled. "I don't care about anything that you do! Don't you understand? I don't care!"

"Starscream." Knock Out's voice was quiet, but filled with strength.

Starscream sighed, his optics dimming. He did not have the strength for this. He did not want to tear into the medic, destroy his spirit with scathing words and push him as far as he could go. As far as Megatron, even. He didn't want to, but he inhaled, readying his vocalizer to snarl at Knock Out. He turned, facing him.

Knock Out's hand rose, reaching for Starscream's finial. All the words in Starscream's vocalizer disappeared, vanishing in an instant and amidst an undignified scratchy crunch of his gears. He shuddered, his optics following the path of Knock Out's fingers. As Knock Out touched his plating, the barest whisper of his fingertips over his finial, Starscream moaned, his optics falling offline.

Smirking, Knock Out stroked upward, slowly. Slower than he dared. His thumb dragged after his fingers, curving up Starscream's red finial before slipping off the very tip. Beneath his touch, Starscream moaned again. His body trembled, his mouth open, vents panting.

Knock Out watched Starscream carefully, memorizing his expression. His optics mapped every line of his face, the naked emotion crawling through him. His red finial quivered, begging for another slow stroke. Knock Out backed away, silent.

"Knock Out…" Starscream breathed. His vocalizer was shaking, clogged with static. He vented hard, straining forward, trying to find Knock Out's hands again. _Just another touch, one more, please!_ The cheers of the Eradicons echoed in his processor, distant and far off. Victory was close, so close, and he just wanted those fingers back on his plating…

When Starscream's optics opened, Knock Out had vanished. He was completely alone on the flight deck.

* * *

><p>Megatron asked to take Starscream to a dry energon mine. He asked to go alone. That wasn't good.<p>

Knock Out waited on the flight deck, trying to justify to himself why he was even concerned. He counted down the hours, watching the path of the sun as it traveled the sky. He waited for a comm signal, for a message, for a contrail. For something. For anything.

Megatron flew back to the _Nemesis_ with Starscream laid out over his alt mode. He landed on the flight deck and dumped Starscream before the Seeker was able to pull himself off under his own power. Starscream hit the black deck hard, landing on his hands and knees. He grimaced, falling to his elbows as his wrists gave way. He teetered, falling sideways as sparks fell from his knee joints.

"Remember this, Starscream," Megatron hissed. "I know everything that you do." His optics flashed to Knock Out, leaning casually against a pylon and trying not to stare. "_Everything_."

Megatron left Starscream broken and alone on the flight deck, disappearing to the Bridge. Starscream watched him walk away, his deadly, vicious optics burning into Megatron's backplates. He swallowed, then tried to drag himself forward by his elbow. One arm stretched out, his elbow digging into the decking, and he dragged himself bare inches across the flight deck as sparks continued to fly from his joints.

Knock Out was at his side in an instant. "Megatron pound you in scrap metal again?" He tried to keep his tone light, tried for sarcasm as his hands reached for Starscream's shoulders.

"Get off me!" Starscream snarled. He lashed out, striking Knock Out in the chest and sending him tumbling to the deck. "Get away!"

Knock Out stared back, incredulous. "You need medical assistance, Starscream." He pushed himself up, moving back toward Starscream.

"You do not know what you are doing!" Starscream shouted. "Get away from me!" He tried to bat at Knock Out's hands again, but Knock Out easily evaded his reach, side stepping his one good arm.

"You're damaged!" He grabbed hold of Starscream's shoulders and pulled him up, a bit too roughly.

Starscream screamed as Knock Out jarred his broken knee joints. "You fool!" He shouted. "You're damaging me further!"

Knock out scowled at Starscream as he draped the Seeker's arm over his shoulders, letting Starscream lean his body against Knock Out as the medic tried to take his weight. Knock Out staggered briefly, surprised at Starscream's lithe mass. Slender he may be, but weak he was not. "You're my patient, Starscream," Knock Out snapped. "Megatron ordered me to keep you alive." He started heading for the rear hangar, taking Starscream away from the Bridge. He'd take long way to the medical bay if it meant avoiding Megatron.

Starscream still struggled against Knock Out, trying to pull away. "And do you do everything that your _precious_ Lord Megatron orders you to do, hmm? Swear your undying loyalty to your risen Lord?"

Knock Out shifted Starscream's bulk, trying to carrying the Seeker as best he could. "You know who I have sworn my loyalty to," he said softly, barely venting at all.

Starscream growled, his helm rolling forward. "You fool," he spat tiredly. There wasn't any malice to his voice this time. Sighing, he relaxed into Knock Out's carry, half offline as he let himself be taken to the medical bay. He fell entirely offline as Knock Out dropped his battered body onto the medberth.

He stayed offline for most of Knock Out's repairs. Knock Out rewired his shoulders, his elbows, his wrists. Scoffed at the crush marks, the weight-bearing injuries on Starscream's joints. Re-bent his wingtips.

Knock Out was down at Starscream's feet, finishing the adjustments to his ankle wiring when Starscream onlined. Knock Out heard the soft whirr of Starscream's systems booting online, and his optics slid up Starscream's body, staring at the Seeker's faceplates.

Starscream's optics flickered online, staring down at Knock Out. He didn't move.

Slowly, Knock Out's hand rose, stroking gently up Starscream's ankle, then curving around his calf. His thumb skated over his shin, grazing across his plating. There was no mistaking his sensual caress. He never took his optics off Starscream.

For a moment, Starscream didn't breath. His vents shorted, ceasing entirely as his body locked up, tensing hard. He stared down, watching Knock Out stroke his plating in _that_ way in an almost detached distance, as if watching it happen to someone else's leg. Someone else's plating was screaming, sighing into the delicate touch. Someone else's spark was thundering in his chestplates. Someone else's lines were scorching and straining.

Starscream snarled, bellowed as swung at Knock Out. Knock Out flew backward, evading the wild punch and jumped to his feet. He stared at Starscream, his optics dark and furious as he crouched low, ready to fight.

Starscream didn't waste time fighting. He kicked Knock Out hard, his long legs sweeping him off his feet before slamming into his – _perfectly polished_ – chestplates. Knock Out grunted, gasping his vents as he crashed to the floor, then shouted as Starscream grabbed him by the neck and slammed him bodily into the nearest bulkhead. Starscream pinned him back, holding him at optic level. Knock Out's feet kicked in the air, stretching for the deck below as his hands scratched at Starscream's wrist.

"What is going on here?" Starscream shouted into Knock Out's face. "What is this you're doing to me?" His optics blazed, burning into Knock Out's.

"What am _I_ doing to you?" Knock Out blustered. "This is your doing!"

"I am _not_ a _glitch_!" Starscream bellowed, hollering at the top of his vocalizer. "I am not one of _those_!"

Knock Out's gaze shifted, furious and full of scornful wrath. He stilled, no longer struggling against Starscream's hold. "Oh, I have _no _doubt that you are no mech of _refinement_," Knock Out spat. His words were vicious, scathing. "You're no mech of taste or class, Starscream." He kicked out, slamming his foot into Starscream's hip.

Starscream grunted, one hand grabbing Knock Out's errant foot. He squeezed, twisting his ankle joint. "You have been after me…" he breathed. "You and your _glitch_!"

"You have been displaying to me from the moment I came on board!" Knock Out shot back. The wings, the chest puffing, the looming. His gift. His desire to be near Knock Out. "You have been _desperate_ for my attention!" He winced as Starscream growled, pressing hard on his throat and twisting at his trapped ankle. Knock Out grunted, shifting, and maneuvered his free leg between him and Starscream. He shoved the Seeker back, slamming his foot into his midsection and shoving Starscream off him.

Starscream stumbled backward, doubling over with a grunt as Knock Out collapsed to the decking. Knock Out coughed, his hand rising to his throat, and his optics trailed over the scratches in his armor. Around his ankle, circling his neck. He growled sending a vicious glare across to Starscream. "_This_ display, this temper tantrum, is _not_ attractive," Knock Out spat as he pushed himself to his feet.

Starscream heaved, venting hard as he remained doubled over. He was shaking, nearly shaking apart, trembling and quivering and quaking to his spark. Rushes of emotion tore through him, ragged and scorching. Hatred, fury, vengeful wrath, vicious and fierce. _Desire_. Pure, perfect desire.

Starscream stared at Knock Out. The medic stood before him, shoulders held back, standing tall, glaring at Starscream with nothing but malice pouring from him. His hands had clenched into fists, shaking at his sides. Cherry-red plating gleamed, reflecting in the medical bay lights, soft angles and delicious curves, long, white legs and a perfect, porcelain face. Smooth plating, and a striking helm, three sweeps snaking backward with a small spire rising from the center.

He was beautiful. _Gorgeous._ And furious. Perfectly, dangerously furious.

Starscream turned and fled.

Knock Out offlined his optics, slowly letting his hands uncurl. He was still shaking, still trembling with the force of his rage. He stayed in the medical bay for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Starscream defected. And then defected again. No longer a Decepticon, and no longer an Autobot, no matter how brief a time he was one. He flew off, disappearing into the skies. Knock Out listened to Megatron's pronouncement – and Starscream's death sentence – without a glimmer of reaction.<p>

Starscream was gone.

* * *

><p>Hiding on the moon above Earth was not where Starscream wanted to be. He wanted to be anywhere, everywhere, but there. He was supposed to be in command of the Decepticons, supposed to be conquering the Earth and then the galaxy. He was supposed to be doing so much more than this, this wallowing and desperate ploy for survival.<p>

He'd stolen as many parts and pieces as he could, scavenged from the humans, stolen from the Decepticon caches he could find. His energon mine had collapsed, thanks to Megatron, and he could only salvage so much fuel and parts before it nearly crushed him again.

He fled to the moon. He hid, tried to regroup. Tried to figure out his next move.

Tried to forget Knock Out.

He failed.

_Starscream sauntered onto the Bridge, his hands behind his back and shoulders squared. The Eradicons were cheering, clapping and crying out for him. "Lord Starscream! Lord Starscream!" He waved down from the catwalk, acknowledging his loyal, exuberant troops. _

_The catwalk stretched before him, leading to the command console. The viewscreen was on, playing the entire scene over. Starscream saw himself strutting down the catwalk, saw the cheering Eradicon troops. A brief shot of the hull showed Megatron's helm impaled on the _Nemesis_ bow. _

_Starscream grinned, nodding to the troops. "It is my pleasure to command you," he said, deferring their praise. "No, no, it is my pleasure." _

_Looking up, Starscream spotted Knock Out, waiting for him at the end of the catwalk. Knock Out turned slowly, facing Starscream. His arms were folded over his gleaming chestplates, one hip cocked to the side. His helm titled, smirking at Starscream. _

_He was _glad_ to see Starscream. Delight shone from his optics, gleaming bright. _

_Starscream thundered down the catwalk. Knock Out's optics traveled his body, taking in every inch of his frame. Starscream shivered, and he stopped just before Knock Out, far, far too close. _

_He stared down, breathlessly panting as he held Knock Out's gaze. _

"_My dear Lord Starscream," Knock Out purred. He shifted, his arms unfolding. He grinned, and his hand reached up, fingers stroking over Starscream's finial. _

_Starscream shuddered, exhaling a long moan. His optics slitted, staring down at Knock Out. Gorgeous, he was so gorgeous. All of his plating. All of him. Too gorgeous. _

Starscream snarled, shaking himself free from his daydream. His processor had wandered again. He was low on energon, dangerously low, and he was getting distracted.

There was only one place to go for more energon.

* * *

><p>Knock Out sighed, tossing his tablet onto the medberth. The medical bay doors slid shut behind him, and Knock Out managed to hold on until they hissed closed. As soon as he was alone, Knock Out braced himself on closed fists against the edge of the medberth. He exhaled, long and hard, as his optics slowly offlined.<p>

This was _madness_. What was he doing playing politics with Megatron? Here he was, suddenly at the top of Deception hierarchy, filling in for Starscream as Second in Command. This was never, ever what he'd wanted. He'd wanted a nice cut of the empire, somewhere quiet and relaxing to settle in. A long history of successful battles to gloat over. Mechs to polish his armor daily. A piece of satisfaction. Relaxation, the boon of galactic conquest.

He'd wanted all of that, but he'd wanted it from the easy route of the Decepticon wings. Away from Lord Megatron. Away from the power plays and the politics.

Oh, but he was in deep, now. Far too deep. First Starscream had fled, striking out on his own, and then, that business with Unicron. Knock Out still wasn't entirely convinced that they whole thing wasn't some alien doing. He was never convinced when it came to the Dark Energon, and the whole blood of Unicron mess.

But still, Megatron believed and believed _hard_. Hard enough to die for it. To kill for it.

Knock Out gritted his denta as he punched the medberth, growling under his vents.

And now, Optimus Prime was onboard the _Nemesis_.

Oh sure, his memory had been wiped. He thought he was Orion Pax. He was old friends with Megatron.

And Megatron would kill anyone who dared breathe a word otherwise.

This was madness. Absolute folly. If Prime didn't come to his senses first, then the _Nemesis_ had just painted the galaxy's biggest target on their bow. This was a mistake, and it was all so Prime could transcribe some old notes Megatron had stolen years ago and never had translated. Prime, running amok on board. Folly. All of it.

He sighed again, rolling his neck. He didn't know how much longer he could survive in this place as Second in Command. He'd wanted the Commandership before, but that was under Starscream. It was so much different now, serving under Lord Megatron. It was harder to keep up the veneer, keep up the arrogant, smug routine. He was exhausted, stretched thin, worn weary.

And Starscream… where was the Seeker now? No sign of him for months, not a whisper, nor word. He'd vanished. He might even be dead, offline permanently. Knock Out swallowed, his throat rising and falling, refusing to follow that circuit down its path.

_Oh Starscream, I understand now_. He shook his helm, letting his optics slowly dim online. He snorted, staring at the medberth where Starscream had lay all the many times he'd repaired him. Where he'd made his advance on him, hoping for more. His tiny grin faded. Disappeared.

The intruder alert blared.

* * *

><p>Starscream fell again, stumbling as he clutched his side. He'd torn something fighting the Eradicons on the <em>Nemesis<em>, something important. Pain flared through him, sharp and cutting. He growled, struggling to stand.

He fell again, crashing to the forest floor. Starscream grunted, panting as his optics offlined. Gritting his denta, he tried to move again, tried to crawl. The pain spiked, scorching his internals. He gasped, rolling to his side.

The Autobots had left him in the forest. They took his offered intelligence on Prime and left him to wither, left him wounded and injured and in agony, bridging away. Starscream was left to crawl from the forest clearing, trying to find cover and a safe place for his self-repairs to kick in. It would be slow, agonizingly slow, but he had no other choice.

Except, he was getting worse. He wouldn't last long, not like this.

Starscream snarled, his helm thunking to the forest floor. He shouted, screaming into the dirt. This was the last, the very, very last thing he wanted to do.

Starscream opened a comm line.

* * *

><p>Knock Out stepped out of the Ground Bridge smoothly. His helm swiveled, taking in the forest surrounding the small clearing Starscream had collapsed in. It was dense, dark and dreary, and the sunlight had already faded from between the thick pine branches above. Darkness was descending and descending fast. Knock Out's optics swept the clearing, finally coming to rest on Starscream's heaving, ravaged body, leaning against a fallen tree trunk with his legs spread akimbo. One was horribly twisted, near severed at the knee joint.<p>

Knock Out sighed, one optic ridge rising high. "Well, you've seen better days."

Starscream didn't answer. He looked away. It was all he could do to turn his helm.

"Why did you call me?" Knock Out moved to Starscream, his optics searching his body, cataloguing his injuries. It would take hours to repair him.

"I have no one else," Starscream finally growled. He swallowed hard, still not looking at Knock Out.

"And you think you _have_ me?" Knock Out's vocalizer told Starscream just what he thought of that assumption.

Finally, Starscream whipped around, staring wide optic'd up at Knock Out. His mouth opened, searching for words. He grunted through gritted denta, snarling back at him. "Going to take me back to Megatron? Watch as your Lord and Master offlines me? Finishes what his troops began?"

Knock Out shook his helm. A tight smile curved his lips. "You should know me better than that." He kneeled next to the Seeker, setting down his toolbox. "I told you once before: you're my patient."

"And Megatron ordered you to keep me alive," Starscream hissed. "He's ordered me terminated now! Why are you doing this?"

Knock Out didn't answer. He stared down at his tablet, scanning Starscream's lifesigns. He frowned. "Starscream, when was the last time you recharged?" The tablet flashed harsh warning signals, critical alerts on Starscream's energy levels, his imminent systems shut down, and the damages draining his already weary systems critical processes.

"I haven't," Starscream grunted. "There's nowhere I can safely power down."

"Hmm." Knock out tapped his tablet, transmitting the medical override and shut down codes to Starscream's processor.

Starscream's helm whirled, his optics blazing as he glared at Knock Out. "You!" His scathing retort was cut short as Starscream fell offline.

* * *

><p>For the first time in oh-so-long, Starscream dreamed again.<p>

_Starscream sauntered onto the Bridge, his hands behind his back and shoulders squared. The Eradicons were cheering, clapping and crying out for him. "Lord Starscream! Lord Starscream!" He waved down from the catwalk, acknowledging his loyal, exuberant troops. _

_The catwalk stretched before him, leading to the command console. The viewscreen was on, playing the entire scene over. Starscream saw himself strutting down the catwalk, saw the cheering Eradicon troops. A brief shot of the hull showed Megatron's helm impaled on the _Nemesis_ bow. _

_Starscream grinned, nodding to the troops. "It is my pleasure to command you," he said, deferring their praise. "No, no, it is my pleasure." _

_Looking up, Starscream spotted Knock Out, waiting for him at the end of the catwalk. Knock Out turned slowly, facing Starscream. His arms were folded over his gleaming chestplates , one hip cocked to the side. His helm titled, smirking at Starscream. _

_He was smiling at Starscream, nodding to him. Welcoming him home. _

_Starscream thundered down the catwalk. Knock Out's optics traveled his body, taking in every inch of his frame. Starscream shivered, and he stopped just before Knock Out, far, far too close. _

_He stared down, breathlessly panting as he held Knock Out's gaze. _

"_My dear Lord Starscream," Knock Out purred. He shifted, his arms unfolding. He grinned, and his hand reached up, fingers stroking over Starscream's finial. _

_Starscream shuddered, exhaling a long moan. His optics slitted, staring down at Knock Out. Gorgeous, he was so gorgeous. All of his plating. All of him. Too gorgeous. Too dangerously gorgeous._

_He reached for Knock Out, slowly stretching out his arms. Knock Out smirked. _

_All at once, his dream shifted, and as Starscream reached for Knock Out, he was suddenly transported to the hallway before Megatron's grand stateroom on the _Nemesis_. The door stretched high, reaching toward the _Nemesis'_ ceiling. How many times had Starscream stood before Megatron's stateroom, waiting for entrance? Too many times, over too many years. He gritted his denta, clenching his fists. Why was he back here now? Had his dream turned on him, taken him back to one of those moments where Megatron beat him? He slammed his hand against the palm pad, requesting entry. _

_The doors slid open automatically. Starscream stepped forward, his steps light and hesitant. The stateroom was dark. _

_Maroon optics blazed, shining from deep within. Starscream's wings shifted, lifting high on his backplates. He inhaled deeply, preparing for the nightmare. _

"_I wondered when you'd finally get away from the crew." A different drawl, so entirely different from Megatron's dark rasp, rolled across the stateroom. "They do so love their new Lord." Soft lights finally hissed online, barely illuminating the expansive space. It was enough to see Knock Out, though, reclined arrogantly against the large couch in the center of the stateroom, his arms spread over the low metal back, one leg lazily crossed over the other. His optics gleamed, shining back to Starscream, burning into his plating. _

_What was Knock Out doing in Megatron's stateroom? Jealousy flared, then vanished as realization shot through Starscream. Of course…_ Of course_. If _he_ was now Lord, then the stateroom was now _his_. And where else would Knock Out _be_ but in _his_ stateroom? Waiting for him. Gazing at him with so much naked desire in his blazing optics. _

_Starscream stalked forward, moving to the low couch with quick footsteps. "They do love having a _strong_ leader," Starscream agreed. His optics never left Knock Out. _

_Knock Out's helm followed Starscream's movements. "Strong indeed," he mused, tilting his helm. "I've never seen stronger." _

_Starscream finally reached the couch. He stopped, staring down at Knock Out. The medic hadn't moved, hadn't shifted from his smug slouch. He was watching Starscream, smirking at him. One optic ridge rose. _

_Slowly, Starscream fell to his knees, sinking down before the couch and before Knock Out. His vents came harsh and hard, panting outward, and he finally tore his gaze away from Knock Out's optics. He stared over the length of his body, his optics traveling over Knock Out's perfectly buffed chestplates, his narrow, lithe hips, and his gleaming, pristine thighs. One hand shakily rose, reaching for Knock Out's leg. In a mirror of their medical bay encounter, Starscream grasped Knock Out's ankle, then slowly stroked upward. His hand curved around Knock Out's red calf, slowly caressing the warm plating beneath his touch. _

_Knock Out's vents shuddered. His optics grew wide, burning as he stared at Starscream. _

_Starscream's hand continued its caress, traveling over Knock Out's lower leg, slowly mapping every inch of his plating. His other hand joined in, fondling first the one leg, and then reaching for the second. Knock Out uncrossed his legs,moving one over and around the Seeker until he was resting one on each side of Starscream. _

_Starscream smirked as he settled in, kneeling between Knock Out's wide-spread legs. Two hands stroked Knock Out's calves, pressing down, massaging his plating before rubbing up his shins. Starscream's thumbs pressed into the sides of Knock Out's knees as Knock Out groaned. _

_Knock Out's mouth fell open soundlessly as Starscream's hands slowly pushed upward, his fingers reaching for Knock Out's long white thighs, perfectly smooth and tantalizing. _

_Oh _so_ tantalizing. He'd fantasized over those thighs, imagined them beneath his touch. Starscream's fingers pressed down, dragging up Knock Out's plating. He gasped, feeling the warmth of the red medic seep into his hands. Yes, oh yes. _

_His hands continued to rise, curving around Knock Out's thighs in long strokes and reaching for his hips. Starscream's thumbs veered dangerously close to Knock Out's panel, and Knock Out's breath hitched, his vents faltering. Starscream smirked, and let his thumbs brush too-close to Knock Out's panel again, teasing. _

_Above Starscream, Knock Out groaned deep, his optics flickering. "Starscream," Knock Out gasped breathlessly. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?"_

_Starscream's optics flared. He stared into Knock Out's gaze. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?"_

_Knock Out smirked. One hand moved to Starscream's helm, caressing his plating softly. He cupped the back of the Seeker's helm, then moved one thumb to the base of his cherry-red finial. _

_Starscream groaned. His optics flickered as he pitched forward, pressing his face against Knock Out's knee. Above, Knock Out chuckled, and his thumb stroked up Starscream's finial, gentle and slow._

_Panting and shuddering against Knock Out's plating, Starscream finally moved, collecting his wits just enough to press a hot, messy kiss against Knock Out's knee. Open mouthed and wet, Starscream's lips dragged over Knock Out's joint, and his glossa dipped down, tracing the seam between red plating and white thigh. Knock Out groaned again, spreading his legs wider. He pressed his panel toward Starscream, brushing the Seeker's thumbs with his hot plating. _

_Smirking, Starscream watched Knock Out carefully. Knock Out was panting, staring down at him, his optics shot wide, his mouth open, blitzed lust burning from every inch of his body. Starscream dragged his thumbs over Knock Out's panel, pressing just enough to scratch. _

_Knock Out moaned, throwing his helm back. His panel clicked open. _

_Knock Out's spike rose immediately, fully charged. Starscream's optics flared. He froze, staring at the dark stanchion rising from Knock Out. It was long, thick and hard, fully charged and leaking the barest hint of lubricants from the tip as more glistened from the shaft. The recessed housing the spike lived in while discharged was well lubricated, allowing for swift, rapid expansion as needed. _

_Starscream swallowed. His mouth filled with lubricant, greedy for fulfillment. He swallowed again. _

_Knock Out's thumb stroked up his finial, soft and gentle. Starscream met Knock Out's gaze. "Do you know what to do with that?" Knock Out purred. _

_Starscream frowned, growling back at Knock Out. He'd interfaced with plenty of femmes in his day. He knew exactly how spikes worked. However, he'd never handled a spike other than his own, had never been intimate with another mech. He wasn't a _glitch_, after all. How many times had Knock Out done this before? Would Starscream be any good, compared to Knock Out's past? Of course he would be! He'd be the best.  
><em>

"_I have an idea," Starscream rumbled. His thumbs curled around the base of Knock Out's interface array, circling his spike, and his palms pressed down on Knock Out's thighs. Knock Out shuddered, shivering, but he froze as Starscream sat up on his knees. _

_Starscream smiled at Knock Out, leaning forward, close to his interface. He blew out, venting hot air over Knock Out's hard spike. He grinned wide as Knock Out moaned. Starscream held Knock Out's burning gaze as he slowly pressed his face against Knock Out's spike. He moaned as he rubbed his cheek over the slick, hot metal. _

_Knock Out hissed, panting hard. His other hand joined his first, cupping Starscream's cheek before sliding to his helm. Both his thumbs stroked over Starscream's finial, and it was Starscream's turn to shudder, shivering as he pressed his face deep into Knock Out's interface array. _

"_Starscream," Knock Out breathed, his vocalizer rumbling. "Please…" _

"_Yes, _Commander _Knock Out," Starscream purred, pulling back. He held Knock Out's gaze as he leaned forward, his glossa snaking out and brushing barely over the tip of Knock Out's spike. Knock Out gasped, moaning, and Starscream licked his spike again, slowly, from base to tip before he wrapped his lips around his spike and sucked Knock Out deep. _

_Knock Out whimpered, gasping, and his thumb stroked Starscream's finial, hard and fast. "So beautiful," Knock Out grunted. Starscream sucked him down, burying his faceplates in Knock Out's interface array. He held his gaze, never breaking their stare. _

_Primus, he _loved_ the taste of Knock Out. He wanted _more_, wanted _everything_, wanted to taste every inch of Knock Out's plating, every single inch of his body. He wanted to suck at his spike forever, drink in his lubricants, suck him dry. Listen to his moans, his groans. Watch his helm fall back. Feel the stroking of his thumb on his finial, over and over again. _

_Starscream hummed, sucking Knock Out deep and drawing him into the back of his throat. He grinned around Knock Out's spike as Knock Out sputtered, gasping. How perfectly _delicious_, how perfectly _gorgeous_. _

Suddenly, there was a smear, an electric whine, a static-filled tear within his helm. He was offline, dreaming a perfect dream, and then he was online, staring up into the black night sky through thick pine branches, lying on his back in the middle of a forest clearing.

Starscream's optics flickered, trying to find his dream again. His jaw moved, working over his gears. He swallowed, missing something heavy and hot in his mouth.

All of it was a dream. Nothing but a dream.

"How are you functioning?" Knock Out's low voice dragged over the clearing.

Starscream's helm whipped around, staring at Knock Out as the medic packed his tools. His optics met Starscream's, his expression blank and detached. Nothing like the lust-filled, moaning smirk he'd seen moments before. Starscream's denta ground together and he turned away.

"Your processor is racing," Knock Out said carefully. "Dare I ask what it is you're burying in your cache?"

Starscream's plating burned as he pushed himself up. He was expecting pain, expecting his joints to still be broken, but his body moved smoothly, all his parts in working order. Starscream glared down at himself, then over at Knock Out. "What did you do to me?"

Knock Out's optic ridge rose. "I healed you," he said. "Isn't that why you comm'd me?"

"You should not have done this much!" Starscream hissed. He stayed seated, flexing his legs as he tested his joints. Even his wings were moving better now. How many hours had Knock Out been at work? "You are only asking for retribution from Megatron!"

Slowly, Knock Out smirked, and he closed his case as he packed away his tools. "I have Lord Megatron handled." He stood, moving away from Starscream.

"What does _that_ mean?" Starscream shouted. Rage burst through him, jealously spiking. "Did Megatron find a way inside your plating?"

Knock Out stopped, his steps faltering. He turned, his optics searching Starscream's furious gaze. Slowly, Knock Out crossed the clearing, kneeling before Starscream. "I already told you," Knock Out drawled, one optic ridge rising again. "I am _solely_ dedicated to you… and _you_ alone."

Starscream couldn't speak. He tried, but his vocalizer shorted, and his mouth moved soundlessly as his optics burned. Knock Out was right there, right before him, and he couldn't do a thing. Couldn't move a servo.

Knock Out snorted. He shook his helm and stood, rising slowly.

Starscream's hand shot out as Knock Out moved away. He grabbed his wrist, gripping tight. Knock Out turned, glancing over his shoulder at the seated Seeker. Starscream couldn't meet his gaze. "Knock Out…" he growled. His vocalizer was filled with static. "Your …_ glitch_… is not so horrible."

Knock Out boggled, his optics widening as he stared down at Starscream. He slowly turned back, kneeling before Starscream. Starscream's optics flashed to his once before sliding away. The ground was fascinating to the Seeker, apparently. He wouldn't look up. Knock Out reached for him, grasping Starscream's chin with one hand. He tugged, turning Starscream's helm until he was staring up at Knock Out.

Carefully, very, very carefully, Knock Out leaned forward, pressing his lips against Starscream's finial. He let them linger, soft and gentle. Knock Out felt Starscream shudder, felt the tremble surge through his body, and then heard the choked moan that fell from his lips, breathless and needy. Slowly, Knock Out pulled back. He tilted Starscream's chin up, forcing the Seeker to meet his gaze.

"I'll be waiting for you when you return to the _Nemesis_." Knock Out nodded once, a slow smirk quirking over his lips.

Starscream frowned. His denta ground together as his hands curled, fisting. "Megatron has ordered me terminated! I cannot return!"

"Oh, you will be back," Knock Out purred as he stood. "The Decepticons still need you, Starscream." He stared down. I_ still need you, Starscream. _Knock Out swallowed and pulled out his tablet, breaking their stare. It was late, almost too late. "I have to go. Breakdown can only cover for me for so long." He subspaced his tablet again, then looked down at Starscream. "Comm me if you need me again?" He paused. "For… anything?"

Starscream rose, pushing himself to his feet. His wings spread, flexing in their repaired joints. His lines were strong again, his cables tightened, his plating unblemished. He sighed, rolling his helm, and then stared back at Knock Out. "Wait for my return," he growled. In his helm, Eradicons cheered, shouting for him to take command, and Knock Out waited at the end of the catwalk, smiling back at him. _Wanting_ him.

Knock Out smiled, nodding once to Starscream. "Eagerly, my dear Lord Starscream," he purred. He held his gaze and Starscream grinned back, dark and wanting. Knock Out's hand reached for Starscream's finial, his fingers ghosting over the length as Starscream sighed and leaned into his touch.

They finally stepped apart, separating as the morning song birds began to sing, announcing the soon-to-arise sun over the horizon. Knock Out stepped back, tapping at his tablet again as he requested a Ground Bridge. He stared at Starscream until it opened, silently. He turned, heading into the swirling green vortex, but at the last minute, Knock Out spun around, facing the clearing again. "Starscream!" He shouted. A deadly smirk played over his face.

Starscream froze. He stared back.

Knock Out pressed his hand to his lips, kissing his fingers, then threw his arm wide, sending his kiss flying toward Starscream. One hip cocked sideways as his smirk grew, all the smug arrogance he could muster pulsing from his saucy frame.

Starscream growled, barring his gritted denta at Knock Out, but the gleam to his optics belied his ferocity. He couldn't hide the warmth that suffused his gaze.

Knock Out waved over his shoulder, sashaying into the Ground Bridge and back to the _Nemesis._ The bridge vanished, swirling away, and Starscream sighed. He looked up, searching the skies through the pine branches above. Somewhere, Knock Out was on board the _Nemesis_… waiting for him.

Growling again, Starscream traipsed out of the forest, looking for a clear space to transform and jet away. "_Glitched_ medic," he snarled. _You're one of those…_ His memories played in his processor, replaying every moment he'd ever had with Knock Out.

Finally, he reached the edge of a ravine, steep enough to dive into. He leapt, transforming in midair, and then blazed upward, streaking toward the sky. He had so much work to do.

He had to get back to his gorgeous glitched medic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed! :) Please leave some feedback!<strong>  
><em>

_I used a few new devices. I want to really explore TF sexuality. There's a ton of potential here. This story was born from Hasbro's (totally heinous) comment that "...there was a glitch in the Matrix the day Knock Out was sparked...," and hence that's the reason for his effeminate behaviour and the seemingly-scathing word choice Starscream used ("You're one of those..."), implying that he is indeed homosexual. On the other hand, Hasbro denies that there is any sexuality in TF Prime at all, BUT, if that were the case, then Breakdown wouldn't be crushing on Airachnid, Arcee wouldn't have robo-boobies, and there wouldn't be any gender-based interactions at all. (Ignoring Earth-bound graphic design and artistry for the moment.)_

__Femmes are prominent in Prime, and I actually really like Arcee's character. I'm deeply supportive of strong female leads, and I won't write the femmes out of my TF Prime fiction as I have in other G1 stories/'verses.__

_So, in this 'verse, mechs are mechs, femmes are femmes, and Knock Out loves him some hot mech. Starscream just doesn't know what to do._

_Hope you enjoyed, and there's more to come, in this and other stories! Thank you for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

The second installment!

Okay, so this story took off in a hurry. The plot exploded, and it's turned into (another) epic. I hope you don't mind an all-encompassing TFP-verse epic with these two at the center.

Again, this is a different take on relationships and an exploration of TF sexuality... and now, moving forward, how these choices and actions are going to reverberate across the war and everything else. I hope you continue to enjoy!

Review Notes:** Eikuu Hyo** and **anon**, I couldn't PM you back for reviews, but thank you so much for reading and for taking the time to leave a review. **Anon**, I am extremely happy to hear that you enjoyed this, and especially based upon your background.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Glitch 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Could we hurry it up a little bit?" Knock Out scowled at the Eradicon operating the Ground Bridge controls on the rear flight deck. "I don't have all day!" His voice rose, trying to intimidate the Eradicon into swift work, and more importantly, shameful silence thanks to displeasing a ranking Decepticon officer.<p>

"Yes sir," the Eradicon said quickly, turning back to his station. "What are your coordinates, sir?"

Knock Out glared at the Eradicon as he transmitted exit coordinates straight to the Ground Bridge controls from his tablet. "I'll just do your duties for you, hmm?" he hummed. "Have to make sure they're entered correctly."

The Eradicon turned away from Knock Out, staring at the control screen as his visor burned. "Yes sir."

The Ground Bridge opened across the flight deck, swirling tendrils of pale white and emerald light snaking toward Knock Out. He inhaled deeply, then cast a glare at the Eradicon for good measure. "I'll comm when I need to return. Shut the Ground Bridge after I'm gone."

"You don't require backup, sir?" The Eradicon watched Knock Out stride toward the Ground Bridge vortex.

Smirking, Knock Out turned back to the Eradicon, one hand on his hip. "Does it look like I need backup?"

The Eradicon's gaze burned into the control screens. "Ready for your return at your comm, sir."

Knock Out snorted at the Eradicon's back and turned to the Ground Bridge's vortex. His optics dimmed, always a little bit sensitive to the spinning maelstrom of energy at the central vortex of the transport bridge. He shook his helm, clearing the static in his processor and the thundering roar of the bridge's gaping maw, and pressed forward. Finally, the radiant flash of the Ground Bridge began to taper, separating into swirling threads as the bridge pulsed toward its final destination. The roar faded, turning to a gust of hot air that curved around Knock Out's frame.

His hand rose, shading his optics as he stepped out of the bridge's iris. The sun overhead was high, sizzling and bright, and the parched desert dust crunched hard beneath his feet. His helm turned, scanning across the bleak landscape he'd emerged to. Bitterly desolate wasteland, as far as he could see, the ground hard-baked and splintering under the oppressive sunlight. A scraggly scrub brush shimmered in the haze of a far-off distance. Redstone cliffs rose in scattered ranges, scaling to the sky and dwarfing the empty landscape.

Finally, he spotted the tell-tale sign that he had, in fact, bridged to the right location. Tucked into the darkness of a tattered tear stretching along a boulder-strewn cliff face, Knock Out could just make out the shifting outline of a cherry-red finial.

"What's with the new digs?" Knock Out called, striding toward the dark crevice. "I must say, it's a quaint little sightseeing jaunt every time I bridge to you. Such remarkably worthless environments you've managed to find." Knock Out frowned as he swiped at the dust that clung stubbornly to his lower leg plating.

A sly grin appeared in the darkness, followed by two blood-red optics cracking open and peering straight for Knock Out. "Well, who is to know if I can legitimately trust you, Knock Out?" Starscream purred.

Knock Out scoffed, his hands rising to his chestplates in false indignation. "Me? Harmless, little me?"

"My empire may start relatively modestly, but soon, it will conquer this entire planet." Starscream's optics narrowed, his grin staying sly, as the Seeker stepped from the shadows of his crevice. His hands were behind his back, his wings spread wide.

Knock Out arched one optic ridge high. "Could you perhaps begin your mighty empire in a less filthy location, _Lord_ Starscream?" He reached into his subspace and withdrew an energon cube, presenting it to Starscream with a flourish as he drew near.

Starscream plucked the cube from Knock Out's grasp with one hand, holding it up to the sunlight. He watched as the refraction of the cube's energy scatter prisms through the floating desert dust, and, with a twist of his wrist, across Knock Out's armor. His optics traveled over Knock Out slowly as he lowered the energon cube. He smirked. "The location of my current empire shall remain here," he purred, "for the time being. I have acquired a certain trinket that will be most helpful to my cause… through my clever brilliance, of course." He hefted the cube again, leering at the turbulent turquoise within. "This will be just what I need."

"I aim to please." Knock Out smirked up at Starscream. "Now, what's this treasure you have in this worthless piece of land? Where are we, anyway?"

"Utah." Starscream wrapped his arm around his back again, keeping the cube in his hand. "And follow me." He turned, disappearing into the dark crack that led into the cliff face.

Following closely, Knock Out's optics dragged over Starscream's frame, taking in the width of his wings, the tightness of his body, and the smooth, slow glide of his arched feet. It had been a week since Starscream had requested a meeting via their secret communications frequency. They had had many meetings since Starscream's defection, each one initiated by Starscream. The Seeker would send a set of coordinates – never close together in distance or geography – and Knock Out would respond with the time he could arrive. He always brought energon and his tool kit, just in case.

His optics burned bright as his gaze settled on Starscream's swaying hips, then moved down his long, curving thighs. There was no doubt – Starscream had wound himself deep inside Knock Out's processor. He had a steady stream of fantasies playing in the back of his mind at nearly every moment: long, leisurely strokes of his hands across Starscream's wings and down his back, over his aft, and down his lithe legs. The press and glide of their bodies together. The heat of Starscream's engine, smoldering against his back. Starscream's arms, wrapped around his body. Tasting every inch of Starscream.

Knock Out's engine revved, rumbling in the darkness as his maroon optics smoldered against Starscream. Oh yes, he had it bad. He was fully charged for his former Lord and Commander.

Fully charged, but so far, nowhere to go.

Then again, he wasn't about to push or press in any way. Whatever this was between them, this alliance of snark and secreted supplies, hadn't veered toward dangerous – or interesting - territory since their first clandestine meeting.

The uncertain frustration of the situation was enough to drive him to stasis some days.

Finally, after sliding along behind Starscream in dark and slender tunnel, Knock Out stepped out into the rear of a sheltered cavern, tucked amidst the center of the sprawling redstone cliffs and completely isolated from the barren desert wastelands. Sheer redstone heights and scrawling, crumbling rock circled the cavern. Gnarled and scraggly trees stretched upward from the weathered planes of the cliffs as soft, tumbled sand swept over the hardened soil.

And, perched on top of the shifting sand and sheltered from prying optics thanks to the overhang, sat a stolen Autobot shuttlecraft.

Starscream spread one hand wide, smirking. "My new acquisition."

"The first of your grand fleet?" Knock Out winked at Starscream as he stood beside the Seeker. He made sure their plating brushed as he crossed his arms over his chestplates.

"A vehicle of my imminent return to glory," Starscream hummed. He gazed down at Knock Out, his smirk still stretched across his face. "I personally commandeered this former Wrecker's shuttle myself." His hand curled up, pressing vainly against his chestplates.

"A Wrecker?" Knock Out's optic ridges rose as he moved toward the shuttle, circling the small spaceship. "How stunningly brave of you," he teased.

"Quite," Starscream shot back. "Wheeljack is surveying the planet while his Autobot friends sit in their little base… and his shuttle has now joined my cause."

Knock Out traced the forward hull of the shuttle's flight pod, running his fingers over the smooth plating. Starscream stalked forward and stopped just behind Knock Out, surveying the shuttle over Knock Out's helm, inches from him.

Turning slowly, Knock Out grinned up at Starscream. Their chestplates were just scraping against one another, faint scratches designed to tease.

Starscream looked down, peering into Knock Out's optics.

The heat from the desert mixed with the heat of their engines, the tang-scent of steel and hot rubber curling through the air. Beneath that, the warm scent of a familiar armor polish wafted from Knock Out's armor, tickling at Starscream's nose.

"Your next move, Lord Starscream?" Knock Out rumbled, sly.

Starscream grinned, dark and feral.

* * *

><p>Megatron surveyed the medical bay. "Breakdown!" he called out sharply.<p>

There was a crash from the side alcove, followed by the clatter and bang of dropped instruments, and the rolling and sliding of bolts and pieces of scrap across the decking. A moment later, Breakdown's imposing frame appeared, striding as quick as he could from the darkened side alcove of the medical bay. He bowed his helm low, his one optic staring at the floor.

"Lord Megatron?"

Megatron stared over the empty medical bay again. "Where is Knock Out?"

_Hopefully face-fragging Starscream_ popped into Breakdown's processor. He twitched, his helm still bowed low and his optic downcast to the deck. "Planet-side, my lord," Breakdown said quickly. "Tracking down a lead on extra parts and supplies."

"Hmm." Megatron's optics narrowed. He peered at Breakdown carefully. A long moment passed, silent. "I need a courier to travel to Cybertron," Megatron finally said. He turned, heading toward the medical bay doors.

Breakdown stayed still, frozen to the spot.

Megatron glared over his shoulder, one optic ridge raised. He gestured to the door. "You will follow me," he growled.

_You owe me one, Knock Out_. Breakdown snapped up, jogging to Megatron's side. "Where on Cybertron, my lord?"

"Straxus." Megatron smirked down at Breakdown, his optics flashing.

Breakdown's steps faltered. His mouth dropped open as his footsteps faltered, memories scratching across his processor in a hot flash.

They'd promised they'd never go back.

"Something the matter, Breakdown?" Megatron loomed over him, staring.

"No, Lord Megatron," Breakdown grunted. He fell into step next to his Lord and Master. _Stay away a little longer, Knock Out_, Breakdown thought. _You don't want to get dragged into this._

* * *

><p>Bulkhead was bored.<p>

Miko was on a school field trip, and while they had conspired to try and sneak Bulkhead along for the overnight trip, they hadn't managed to get their plans past a far-too-observant Arcee. One dry-arched optic ridge and a glance Ratchet's way had Bulkhead abandoning his plans to crash the fieldtrip, much to Miko's dismay.

Miko left, and Bulkhead was bored. The Decepticons had been suspiciously quiet lately, the humans were staying out of their business, and without his erstwhile troublemaker and companion, Bulkhead didn't quite know what to do with himself. He hit the road. A drive – maybe even some off-roading – might help with his restless energy.

Before long, Bulkhead found himself wandering closer and closer to the Decepticons' Space Bridge and the untapped energon mine it lay next to. His sensors flared wide, searching for any patrolling Eradicons.

Maybe pounding some 'Con would sooth his restless energy. Yeah. That would be good. He pushed his engine, surging ahead on the ragged dirt roads, swerving on the loose gravel.

A loud ping blared off his sensors, a red Decepticon sigil flashing across his HUD. It was moving fast… and heading for the space bridge.

Bulkhead turned hard, sliding across the desert grit as he slammed on his brakes. He fishtailed, then righted himself and gunned forward. His HUD was flashing, the red sigil streaking fast and tearing toward the Decepticon Space Bridge. He wasn't going to be able to cut off the 'Con before he reached the bridge, but he could follow him in, see just what was going on, and why the 'Con was in such a hurry.

It was surprisingly easy to demolish the two Eradicons guarding the entrance to the Space Bridge mine shaft… Too easy.

Later, Bulkhead would wonder about that.

He sneaked into the mineshaft, following hot on the Decepticon's trail. He'd managed to shatter the Eradicons' vocalizers with his heavy mace, and they wouldn't be calling for backup anytime soon. He lumbered on, trying to catch up.

Bulkhead finally spotted the Decepticon he was chasing in the main bridge cavern. "Breakdown!" Bulkhead shouted, hollering at the hulking mech. He armed his energy cannons, aiming right for his favorite Decepticon. "What are ya up to, buddy?"

Breakdown was configuring the bridge controls on the command console next to the Space Bridge iris. He whirled around, glaring at Bulkhead. "Did your pet let you off your leash, Bulk?" He sneered, then slapped at the control pad. Behind him, the Space Bridge onlined, swirling open with a roaring blast of forceful wind.

"What are ya in such a hurry to get back to Cybertron for?" Bulkhead stalked ahead, swinging his mace as Breakdown backed up toward the Space Bridge.

"I'd love to catch up, Bulk, but I've gotta run." Breakdown waved, waggling his fingers at Bulkhead with a quick leer before he turned and ran to the shifting vortex.

"Ain't gonna happen!" Bulkhead jumped, leaping onto the Space Bridge platform and rushing the blue Decepticon. He swung his mace, slamming it into the Breakdown's back and knocking the bruiser off-balance. Breakdown stumbled, and he armed his hammers with a low growl.

Whirling, Breakdown swung, smashing his hammer against Bulkhead's helm. It was Bulkhead's turn to grunt and stumble off-balance, knocked to his knees. He blinked, then flung himself at Breakdown, throwing them both onto the platform in a tangle of arms and legs and snarls. Bulkhead landed on top, and Breakdown snarled up at him, trying to swing his hammer at Bulkhead's helm. Bulkhead retracted his mace, preferring his fists for Breakdown, and punched the Decepticon square in his faceplates, hard. Breakdown's helm ricocheted off the platform, cracking loud as his single optic flickered.

Gritting his denta, Breakdown hefted his body, knocking Bulkhead just off-balance enough to get his knee under Bulkhead's frame. He shoved, kicking upward at the same time, and sent Bulkhead flying over his helm…

… and right into the roaring vortex of the Space Bridge iris.

Breakdown cursed, scampering to his feet. He tore after Bulkhead as the Autobot slid into the glaring bridge and disappeared. Breakdown followed, leaping into the Space Bridge. He caught up with Bulkhead's halfway through, just as Bulkhead was pushing himself to his feet. Breakdown lunged at the Autobot, tackling him down and grappling hand to hand. He tried to shove him backwards, back toward Earth.

Bulkhead wasn't budging, and he wrestled with Breakdown, shoving and stumbling and punching as they barreled through the Space Bridge.

Eventually, the bridge fell out from beneath their feet, and with one last unbalanced punch, Bulkhead went sprawling aft-over-helm backwards and out of the bridge's vortex, landing on a hard, black-burned metal deck. Breakdown stumbled after, falling face-first next to Bulkhead.

Bulkhead was pushing himself to his feet again, grunting and readying to fight on, when the sound of dozens of lasers onlining and activating stilled his movements. Purple pinpoints dotted over his chestplates.

Breakdown's helm whipped up. His optic widened, pulsing bright as his gaze slowly traveled up the midnight-aubergine frame of Shockwave. His spark stuttered, flipping around itself. Memories flashed across his processor again, scratching behind his optics. "Shockwave!" he stuttered. _Never thought I'd be glad to see him._ Breakdown started to stand. "This Autobot followed –"

Shockwave's laser canon pressed against Breakdown's forehelm, digging in.

Breakdown's vocalizer shorted into a brief hiss of static. Bulkhead stared, his gaze bouncing back and forth between Breakdown and Shockwave. He shifted, glaring over his shoulder at the dozens of Eradicons surrounding them both.

The Eradicons charged their lasers, shifting their aim to Bulkhead's helm.

"Bring them both to Lab 18." Shockwave droned, his booming, dry vocalizer squeezing the air from Breakdown's vents. His words snaked down his struts, slamming into Breakdown's spark. He swallowed as Shockwave turned away, and the Eradicons moved in, shock prods and lasers trained on him and Bulkhead.

Breakdown cast a quick and panicked look to Bulkhead.

"Nice going, Decepticreep," Bulkhead growled. An Eradicon prodded Bulkhead in his back, sending a jolt of energon across his neural net. Bulkhead stumbled forward, hissing.

"Move!" an Eradicon barked. "Hands on your helms!"

Slowly, Breakdown's hands rose as he shuffled forward, heading for Shockwave's lair. His optics fixed on Shockwave, striding ahead. Dread coiled in his tanks. He should never have come. He should never have agreed. He should have known never to return to Straxus. _Never again_, they'd sworn. _Never again._

Behind him, Breakdown heard Bulkhead's slow shuffle and the hiss of an energon prod, forcing him along, mixed with Bulkhead's grunts and muttered curses. _At least Knock Out is safe._

* * *

><p>Knock Out had brought Starscream a small collection of energon cubes, one each time he visited the Seeker. Starscream had amassed a tiny stockpile, and even though he needed a good portion of his supply to repower the stolen shuttle, he had enough to share a cube with Knock Out. He might have offered it to try and entice Knock Out to stay just a little longer, but he'd never, ever admit that, not even to himself.<p>

The sun was setting as Knock Out stood next to Starscream, shoulder to shoulder and just a little too close for what would have been considered normal. The sun's rays stretched long across the desert, burning the sands and the hulking cliffs with a bloodied tinge. The sky was shifting, heat waves rolling over the horizon as the setting sun turned the air a stunning Decepticon-crimson.

Starscream's hands were clasped behind his back as he stared out over the desert from the top of a ragged cliff. He was watching the sunset, but he was also watching Knock Out. His optics slid sideways, snaking down the cherry-red mech's plating. A companionable silence had settled over the pair, and Starscream, for the moment, was content.

Knock Out shifted, sighing under his breath. "You're from Vos, right?"

Starscream's optic ridge rose dryly. "What gave it away?" It was rare for a flyer to not be from Vos. Nearly unheard of.

Knock Out chuckled, inclining his helm toward Starscream. He let his ribbing go. "I was there after the Annihilation," Knock Out said, his vocalizer softening slightly. "Decepticon cleanup and medical aid." He paused. "I'd heard that the sunsets on the orbital edge of the Vos Plateau were beyond anything in the galaxy."

Starscream's wings shifted, tensing. The Annihilation had been horrific, obliterating nearly everything of Vos in one fell swoop. The Plateau, the highest plain on the entire planet, and the highest of the multi-leveled plains of the city of Vos, had fallen, torn from its spire by a ruthless sneak-assault. The Plateau had only been reachable by air, and had been one of the greatest landmarks on Cybertron, and the symbol of all the might and majesty Vos. It had fallen, at the very end, in a blazing plume of devastation, crash-landing to the planet's surface below.

Not many Seekers within Vos had survived the Annihilation. Starscream had been with Megatron already, commanding legions out of Kaon in the press toward Kalis and Iacon.

He'd never gone back.

"They were superior to anything on this miserable speck of dust," Starscream snapped. At the orbital edge, a mech could chase the terminator around half of Cybertron, watching the perpetual sunset. Light would shimmer and refract off the wild surfaces of the planet's untamed areas. Lightning storms scattered across the desolate plains, and winding, curling lines of raw energon snaked into the darkness and into the barren rough country. The planet had surged below, raw and formidable, stretching as far as the optic could see. It had revealed, in such stunning glory, the perfect potential of Cybertron.

"I wish I could have seen that," Knock Out murmured. He glanced at Starscream. The Seeker seemed to be off in his own world, staring into the sky and seeing nothing.

Finally, Starscream visibly shook himself, exhaling as he met Knock Out's gaze. "We will have to rebuild it," he growled. One hand moved, clenching into a fist before him.

"But of course, Lord Starscream." Knock Out smiled, his expression honestly shaded with faint affection.

Another long silence settled between the pair as Knock Out turned back to the setting Earth sun. It was lower now, swollen and bloated against the horizon, a deeper, bloodier red stretching through the sky.

"Where… are you from?" Starscream finally asked. His optics were narrowed, and he refused to look at Knock Out as he spoke in halting, choked words.

"Iacon, actually!" Knock Out swiveled, twisting at the hips as he flashed Starscream an ironic smile. Starscream snorted, and Knock Out pressed on. "It wasn't to my liking. I … hit the road." He grinned again, sly.

"You could have been an Autobot," Starscream leered.

"There's no call to be rude." Knock Out mocked indignation, one hand on his cocked hip. "Besides," he said, grinning again with a flip of his wrist. "I always pick the winning side."

Starscream inhaled deeply, his engine revving as his wings flared wide. He turned, staring into Knock Out's gaze as a far, far too satisfied smirk stole across his faceplates. "You chose correctly, Knock Out," Starscream purred. "_I_ will rule again." His optics blazed, his hands clenched hard behind his back.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Knock Out hummed, holding Starscream's stare. He didn't blink. He didn't move. They were nearly touching, plating nearly scraping against plating. Primus, the tension was killing him. Any more long, lingering stares, any more breathless pauses, heavy with want and surging engines, and Knock Out was going to do _something_, something he might regret. Or _thoroughly_ enjoy. Or that Starscream might regret… or thoroughly enjoy.

Knock Out swayed forward, leaning closer to Starscream. His optics narrowed, his gaze focused on Starscream's thin, stiff lips. He had a long face, all hard angles and pinched, tight expressions. He was stunning when the light in his optics was vivid, blazing and caught in the heat of his vibrancy. The fading sunlight stroked over Starscream's plating, ruby-red and rich. _Red looks fantastic on him… He needs a bit more on his plating_. Knock Out exhaled, tilting his face. Starscream was only a breath away.

"I will need two power cell circuits and a high frequency transmission coil," Starscream breathed over Knock Out's full lips, pressing close. His vocalizer was deep, the faintest tremor underlying his words. He listed forward as he exhaled, nearly wavering toward Knock Out.

Knock Out reared back, staring wide-optic'd at Starscream. Starscream sneered and turned back to the sunset, squaring his shoulders as his wings arched high and tight. "Come again?" Knock Out grunted.

"For the shuttle," Starscream snapped. He didn't look at Knock Out.

_Oh. Right. The shuttle._ It had been the furthest thing from Knock Out's mind. "Two power cell circuits…" Knock Out said, struggling to remember Starscream's demands through his fast-dissipating haze of lust. "And a high frequency transmission coil?"

"That's what I said!" Starscream snapped again. "When can you bring them here?"

Knock Out stepped away, recovering. He cleared his throat. "I'll have to check the supplies, Starscream." His hands rose, resting on his hips as he glared at the fading light from the setting sun. "I'll need to sneak it past the Eradicons. _And_ Megatron."

"You've managed to do so thus far." Starscream glared at Knock Out, his denta grinding together.

"An energon cube is a bit different than high-energy supplies, Starscream."

Starscream reared back. "Are you saying you won't help me?"

Sighing, Knock Out turned back to Starscream. "I _am_ helping you, Starscream. I'll see what I can do."

"Tomorrow is preferable," Starscream retorted.

Knock Out glared hard at the Seeker. "I'll see what I can do," he repeated, his voice hard. "I assume I'll be bridging back to this miserable wasteland?"

"For the time being, yes."

Knock Out turned away, heading for the drop off that would lead him back to the cavern and the long tunnel that would take him from Starscream's hideout. "I'll comm you tomorrow," he called, "but I need to get back. I've been out here long enough."

Starscream followed Knock Out down, taking the easy route and leaping from the cliff edge and transforming into flight mode. He waited at the base of the cliff as Knock Out winded his way through the twisting passageway to the ragged slip of rock where they met hours before.

Finally, Knock Out pushed free, though dust clung to his shoulders and his legs. He cursed as he spotted the dirt, brushing at his arms as he tried to clean himself.

Starscream stepped forward, grunting as he moved to Knock Out's side. Knock Out froze, watching Starscream carefully as the Seeker hesitantly lifted his hand and started to help. He brushed the dust from Knock Out's shoulder, his long fingers scraping gently across his warm, cherry-red armor. Slowly, Starscream circled Knock Out, his fingers tracing his plating as he swept as much dust from his frame as he could.

Knock Out arched one optic ridge high. "Much appreciated," he quipped.

"I will see you tomorrow," Starscream grunted. It was almost an order. He backed away, holding Knock Out's gaze.

Knock Out waved two fingers in a jaunty salute as he comm'd for the space bridge, barking to the Eradicon at the other end of the comm call. "Waiting on that Ground Bridge!"

"Right away, sir." The Eradicon hesitated. "Can you transmit the coordinates, sir? We… ah, don't seem to have them in the system."

"Must I do everything for you?" Knock Out snarled into the comm. He winked at a suddenly-silent and pensive Starscream as he pulled out his tablet and transmitted the scrambled coordinates on a secured frequency. "Try it now, drone."

"Seems to be working, sir. Bridge inbound, sir."

Knock Out didn't know why he did it, and especially not after the odd turn of the evening, but as he stepped into the opening of the Ground Bridge, Knock Out turned back to Starscream. He stared, holding the Seeker's gaze, and, in a repeat of his first joking farewell from the forest where he'd repaired the Seeker and had sealed himself to Starscream, Knock Out pressed two of his fingers to his lips and gently blew a slow kiss toward Starscream. He backed into the bridge, his optics dark and heavy and holding onto Starscream's.

Starscream shifted, his wings spreading, and the faintest hint of smirk spread over his faceplates as he stood in the black desert night and watched Knock Out fade away into the Ground Bridge.

* * *

><p>Knock Out waited until after midnight without hearing a word from Breakdown to start investigating. At first, he'd hoped his friend was out and about, out of the medical bay and finding some entertainment. He'd been eyeing up Airachnid for a while now. Perhaps a late night conversation, or some naughty fun in the bowels of her black ship, beneath all the heads of her trophies. Maybe he'd gone planet-side to vent some steam. He'd be back. He always came back.<p>

Hours passed without a word. Not a sign, not a comm call. Nothing.

In his steadily-increasing nervousness, Knock Out pilfered a supply locker, left unattended in the dead of night. If it weren't beneficial to him, he'd have the Eradicons' helms mounted on a pike outside of the storage locker for the complete breach in security protocol. In fact, he barely noticed a single Eradicon anywhere in the ship as he slipped back to the medical bay.

He had other things to worry about, however.

The start of the first shift found Knock Out striding onto the _Nemesis _Bridge, heading for Megatron's command station. The very beginnings of a nervous racket were tattering through his processor. Breakdown had already been captured once before. Thanks to the galaxy's most unlikely rescue force – Bulkhead and Starscream – Breakdown had been freed. He wasn't sure the same miracle could happen again, if Breakdown truly were held captive… again.

"Lord Megatron," Knock Out called, bowing low. He addressed his leader with flourish, pushing as much loyalty into his vocalizer as he could manage.

"You were off the ship for a long while yesterday, Knock Out," Megatron rumbled, not turning around.

Swallowing hard, Knock Out forced himself not to react. "I was searching for supplies, Lord Megatron." He kept his helm downcast, bowing low.

Silence.

Knock Out forced himself to continue. "Lord Megatron, might I inquire as to the whereabouts of Breakdown? The computer logs him as off-ship as of yesterday."

Finally, Megatron turned to face Knock Out, arching one optic ridge sky high. "You do not know where your … _assistant_ is?" There was just enough of a hesitation in his words to imply far too much.

Knock Out feigned magnanimity. "Even I cannot know the inner workings of your grand plans, Lord Megatron," he fawned, spreading his arm wide. "Or how Breakdown or I fit into your designs."

Megatron's expression closed off, hardening completely. "You would do well to remember that, Knock Out," he hissed. "You are a part of _my_ empire." He pressed close, looming over Knock Out. "_I_ will decide how you see that future."

"I live to serve, Lord Megatron," Knock Out purred. He bowed low, but kept his optics dragging on Megatron's for as long as he could.

Turning his back on Knock Out, Megatron resumed his post at the command console, staring out over the viewscreen. Data bits tumbled across the left side of the screen, raw intelligence and coded fragments fed straight from Soundwave. Knock Out stared at the back of Megatron's helm, rooted to the spot.

Finally, Megatron spoke again. "Breakdown is on Cybertron," he tossed over his shoulder. "And he will be there for a while."

Exhaling, Knock Out let his slow-built paranoia slip away. "Much appreciated, Lord Megatron." He bowed low again, a sweeping show of gratitude and loyalty. "I have more work to do with the supplies, my Lord. I'll be down in the medical bay." He backed away, his optics narrowing. Megatron waved one hand over his shoulder, idly dismissing him.

Nodding back, Knock Out turned and strode off the Bridge as hastily as could still be considered proper.

* * *

><p>If Megatron and Soundwave were buried in data mining and archive research, then Knock Out could reasonably sneak off the <em>Nemesis<em> again, though not for as long a time as he had yesterday. That, truly, had been ridiculous. Still, he'd been enjoying himself, reveling in the freedom to _be_ with Starscream. He still wanted more, and the frustration of not being able to go to the Seeker, to snark at him openly, to cajole him, to leer over his plating and his slick, smooth body, was grinding on his gears. The limited moments they were able to snag were enjoyable, but snarky snaps, witty comebacks, and lingering stares did not a partnership make.

Though, the forced separation was probably a good thing, if Knock Out was honest with himself. Knock Out had never before sought a non-glitched mech. It was too much trouble, too much of a live energon bomb ready to explode in his face. Far, far too risky. One wrong move and the game was done. Too liable to get hurt, in more ways than one. He remembered the frustrated, twisted look of Starscream's face just after Knock Out's near-kiss. Had he spoke to push Knock Out away? To throw him off? Starscream was flighty, to be sure, and more paranoid than even Breakdown on his most cautious day.

Was everything a ploy? A masquerade to secure Knock Out's cooperation and his aid? Knock Out had tipped his hand first, showing his attraction to the Seeker with his attempted come-on in the medical bay. Could it be that Starscream was manipulating him, securing his aid and assistance in a mockery of his attraction?

Starscream had never shown a reciprocation of that attraction. Had never shown a physical interest in Knock Out. He wouldn't put it past the Seeker to twist Knock Out's attraction and budding affection for his own uses. Even their light conversation about their hometowns could have been part of the charade, Starscream's attempts to show that he was as mutually interested in Knock Out as Knock Out was in him.

Exhaling as he shuttered his optics, Knock Out leaned against the medberth, letting his helm fall between his shoulders. This was why he didn't pursue anything. This was why he never, ever messed with non-glitched mechs. This was why he didn't want to pursue anything with Starscream.

Seemed he was doing a fine job of following his own rules.

He was in too-deep now to pull out. Starscream was under his plating, and, somewhere along the way, the Seeker had fractionally slipped into his spark as well. It was tiny, barely there and pathetically tender, but there was a small part of Knock Out's processor that truly cared for Starscream. That wanted to see the passion in his frame, the light in his optics. Hear the quick-sharp wit of his vocalizer, teasing and taunting back and forth.

That just wanted to _see_ him again.

Knock Out sighed and pushed himself back, shaking his helm. If Breakdown were here, he'd tell him he was being ridiculous and they'd have a laugh. He'd be over it in a nanoclick. Breakdown wasn't there, though. He was on Cybertron for however long Megatron commanded.

Best to get Starscream his supplies and let the Seeker take the lead in their little tête-à-tête. Stop his relentless fantasizing. Stop his traitorous processor's desire. It was getting him nowhere.

_You were off ship for quite a while yesterday…_ Megatron's words echoed in his helm. Starscream was a distraction Knock Out could not afford. Not if he wanted to live.

Knock Out tapped out a short, high-frequency burst, coded to Starscream and Starscream only. He dropped a time stamp into the message, several hours away. Enough time to slip away unseen. The stolen high-energy parts were burning holes in his medical bay, and he couldn't just explain those away as easily as his random disappearances. He sent the message, letting it slip out piggy-backed on a radar ping, unnoticed and untraced, looking like a sensor echo to any who may have spotted it. He sighed again, his optics traveling the medical bay. He had three hours to burn.

"Knock Out!" Megatron's booming voice broke through his comm, shattering the stillness of the medical bay.

Knock Out jumped half out of his plating. One hand clutched at his chestplates. "My Lord?"

"Report to the Bridge," Megatron growled. "I require your presence."

* * *

><p>Starscream bit his lip as he braided the shuttle's wiring back together, carefully replacing and reconfiguring the ship's systems to suit his needs. He was elbows-deep in shuttle parts, torn from within and scattered on the sand as he rebuilt the small craft from the inside out. Parts of the original systems design he kept – Wreckers had several handy systems that he could no doubt borrow quite nicely – but most were desperate need of an upgrade.<p>

Especially flight control. He was rewiring the navigation and flight control systems to accept direct neural interface from a flight-bound mech. Most grounder mechs never knew how to properly fly any type of spacecraft, and never reached the true flight capabilities of any ship… or shuttle.

Starscream stripped the next section of wire with his denta, spitting the insulating rubber out onto the sands beside him. Overhead, the sun was shining, angling down into his protected cove. He squinted, staring up into the sky. Idly, Starscream wondered where the _Nemesis_ was. How far away Knock Out was.

Knock Out had sent word that he would arrive in just over an hour, parts in hand. Two vastly different burns shot through Starscream's lines as he'd received the message. Satisfaction, bitter and vindictive and dripping with retribution, had surged through him… followed by a curl of desire that he couldn't quite name. Not yet. It wasn't the same yearning as the need to overthrow Megatron and the need to rule the Decepticon empire. Those fervors had been a part of him for so long they had become embedded into his spark, immutable within his code. This new passion was insidious and foreign, tripping him up. Distracting him. Keeping him online at night. Burning his lines, charging his circuits.

Snarling, Starscream refocused on his wiring. Around him, the redstone cliffs stretched high, circling his cove. Knock Out had hated his desert hideout, bemoaning the dust and the desolation.

Starscream was loath to leave. There was a certain primal satisfaction he had in being surrounded by so much _red_. And he refused to think any further on it.

His processor counted down the minutes until Knock Out's chosen rendezvous time.

An hour came.

An hour went.

At two hours past the rendezvous point, and no sign nor signal from Knock Out, Starscream headed back for his sheltered cove. His vents were ragged, quaking his suppressed anger, and buried beneath all of his trembling, frustrated rage… was a tendril of faint fear.

* * *

><p>Knock Out trailed behind Megatron, his processor counting every minute he was overdue for his rendezvous with Starscream. He was on the Bridge, feigning interest in Megatron's strategic planning, listening as intently as he could as he quietly fretted over the stolen gear secreted in his medical bay. Any Eradicon could wander in, searching for Knock Out or a quick fix of some self-regeneration, and spy the high-energy supplies there. He was as good as dead if he was caught.<p>

A burst of static scratched across his processor, raking over his circuits. Knock Out grunted, grabbing his helm, and he stumbled sideways as the full force of an unguarded processor-to-processor burst slammed into his neural net.

"Knock Out?" Megatron turned, glaring at the medic as Knock Out sank to one knee, his optics shuttering with a low groan.

… _Help me… Primus! … Hurts so bad… Fragging! … gonna die, Knock Out… please… please! … help me… _

Knock Out gasped, his vocalizer shorting as raw _feeling_ slammed into his processor. Breakdown's voice played in his helm, looping and weaving through static and interference. It was an old trick, one they'd used long before in the height of the Great War. Unrefined input direct to each other's neural net, bypassing comms relays and transmission protocols.

Of course, it was a crude, primal method of communication, a slam into the processor and spark, a full-body check of power and energy. Every feeling, every emotion, every sensation, every sound, every moment of the mech's transmission passed instantaneously into the receiver's processor, as if they had experienced it themselves, that very moment.

Knock Out gasped again, barely restraining the force of a guttural scream that threatened to tear from his vocalizer as Breakdown's base agony shore over his sensor net. The sounds, _Primus,_ the sounds. Drills whirring, the cracking and splintering of armor plating beneath the hiss and whine of laser burns, cutting deep. Heat, too much heat, overclocking engines and redlining internals. The moans, the wails, and the horrified screams of other mechs.

Panting, Knock Out forced his optics open. He'd fallen to his hands and knees, nearly keening on the bridge's catwalk as the force of Breakdown's transmission overcame him. His optics focused in, slowly fixing on the oppressive mask of Soundwave, bare inches from his faceplates. Soundwave's helm cocked to the side. Knock Out felt like he was being turned inside out, oh so very, very slowly.

"Lord Megatron," Knock Out grunted, pushing himself to his shaking feet. Every activity on the Bridge had ceased, and all mechs were focused on him, staring as he squared off in front of his Lord and Master.

Megatron looked at him as if he were something noxious, something to be destroyed. Completely obliterated.

"Lord Megatron, Breakdown is in trouble on Cybertron," Knock Out pushed past clenching gears. He was shaking, trembling with the rushes of energy and pure panic Breakdown had slammed into his systems. "He's been captured. He's in quite a bit of trouble. We need to –"

"Breakdown is _fine_," Megatron hissed. "He is under _my_ command." Megatron glared at Knock Out, then slowly turned his back on the medic.

"Lord Megatron!" Knock Out's hands clenched into fists. "He has been captured and is being tortured-"

Megatron whirled, his sudden punch flying hard, and his fist slammed into the side of Knock Out's helm. Knock Out flew through the air, thrown from the catwalk, and he fell to the bridge sub-station below.

He lay on the decking, dazed, and stared up at Megatron.

"Never interfere with my plans, Knock Out" Megatron hissed. "You know not what is occurring here," he sneered. "You need to work harder to keep your _glitch_ to yourself." Again, Megatron turned his back on Knock Out, convening with Soundwave and Airachnid and utterly ignoring Knock Out.

Slowly, Knock Out rolled to his side, pushing himself unsteadily to his knees. He crawled, one hand slowly dragging in front of the other until he could stand. He wobbled, his feet unsteady, but he tore off the command deck as fast as he could move.

Not a single Eradicon looked his way.

* * *

><p>Shaking hands fumbled on his tablet. Knock Out cursed, willing himself to calm. His hands clenched hard, gripping his tablet as he tapped out a time stamp and pushed a short-burst message over his secured comm.<p>

There was only one mech Knock Out could turn to, and even then… Starscream was just as liable to push Knock Out away as Megatron had. Starscream had already rescued Breakdown once, and the burly Decepticon wasn't a part of Starscream's grand plan, no matter what he had said to try and intimidate Breakdown after the first rescue. Starscream didn't even like Breakdown.

The lingering agony from Breakdown's processor burst shadowed Knock Out, settling deep in his tanks. Primus, what was Breakdown doing back there in that nightmare? How had he been captured? What were they _doing_ to him?

He _had_ to get to Breakdown. He wasn't going to leave him in that cesspit of darkness and horrific evils. He couldn't reach back, couldn't find Breakdown's processor again. He wasn't even going to imagine what that meant.

Swallowing, Knock Out slammed as many tools as he could fit into his case. He grabbed medical energon, extra rations, electrical conductive gel, spark regulators. Sedatives. Lots of sedatives. He swept the entire shelf of pain meds into his case. Finally through with his frenzied packing, Knock Out packed Starscream's secreted supplies into a tight crate and tore out of the medical bay, heading for the flight deck Ground Bridge controls.

The Eradicon at the controls was listening to something over his comm. His helm was cocked to the side, his visor faded and dim. Knock Out had a moment's surge of base panic. Had Megatron ordered him exterminated? Were the Eradicons supposed to restrain him? Eliminate him?

"Open a ground bridge!" Knock Out barked, shouting at the Eradicon. He glared furiously, wrath pulsing from his gaze.

The Eradicon jumped, his visor surging, and he rushed back to the controls with the speed of a mech who'd been caught _in flagrante delicto_. "Yes sir," he rushed. "Your coordinates, sir?"

Knock Out snarled as he transmitted the coordinates to Starscream's hidden base, feeding them directly into the computer and wrapped around a string of corrupted code. As soon as the bridge closed, the coordinates would self-destruct, obliterating his trail. "Close the bridge immediately after me."

"Yes sir." The Eradicon activated the bridge, and the yawning maw of the roaring vortex crackled to life, swirling and incandescent. Knock Out exhaled, his hands clenching into hard fists. This was it. He stepped through that bridge, and he might never return.

Breakdown's shaking, whispered plea rent his processor again.

Knock Out hurried through the bridge iris.

* * *

><p>Starscream was waiting for him, his arm canons primed and ready to fire, locked onto the Ground Bridge portal. A dark scowl marred his features, bitter and ready to strike.<p>

Knock Out's steps quickened as he spotted the Seeker. Relief poured through him, just at the sight of Starscream. Behind him, Knock Out felt the heat wash gust over his plating as the Ground Bridge snapped closed.

Starscream's expression shifted, confusion replacing his black rage. "Knock Out?" He hesitated, moving slightly away from Knock Out. "It's… just you?"

Nodding, Knock Out stopped in front of Starscream. He dropped the crate with Starscream's supplies. "Yes, it's just me."

Starscream's optics flared, growing wide as he spotted Knock Out's split lip and bruised mouth, courtesy of Megatron's vicious punch. "I thought you'd been discovered," Starscream murmured. Frowning, one hand rose, reaching for Knock Out's face. "What happened here?" He ignored the crate at his feet.

"Megatron." Knock Out stilled, waiting and watching to see if Starscream was truly going to touch him. Part of him burned for it, desperate for just a touch, just the barest brush of fingers. Something to cling to. Some tendril of comfort and stability.

Starscream's optics narrowed, darkening in fury. His hand clenched into a fist next to Knock Out's helm before the Seeker whirled around, raging silently into the desert afternoon. Tension shot through his frame, his wings clenched high and tight along his back.

Sighing, Knock Out pressed on. He stared at the back of Starscream's helm, willing the Seeker to turn around. "Breakdown's been captured -" he began.

"Again?" Starscream spat over his shoulder.

"On Cybertron," Knock Out shot back. "Megatron sent him on an errand. He was grabbed." Knock Out's denta ground together as he vented, hard. "Megatron won't go after him."

Starscream turned, frowning at Knock Out. "Autobots? On Cybertron?"

Knock Out shook his helm slowly. Bitter hatred consumed his spark, pulsing through his lines. Breakdown's agony scratched through his processor as echoes of screaming memories repeated in his helm. "Shockwave."

Starscream frowned again, glaring at Knock Out. "Shockwave is Megatron's chief research scientist," Starscream snapped. His vocalizer ground over the title, twisting it into something raw and scathing. "He would not turn against Megatron. He is _ridiculously _loyal," Starscream growled.

"Shockwave has captured Breakdown," Knock Out snapped. "He's taken him to his compound in Straxus."

"Shockwave would _never_-"

"Are you implying that I am lying?" Knock Out's optics flared.

"-risk Megatron's wrath by turning against his Master!" Starscream snarled, speaking over Knock Out.

"He's torturing him!" Knock Out bellowed. "Shockwave is torturing Breakdown!" He was shaking, black anger coursing through him. Breakdown's words repeated in his helm, static-filled and ragged with anguish.

Silence. Starscream peered at Knock Out, eyeing him up. "How do you know?" he hissed.

Knock Out turned away, glaring at the sky. "He comm'd me."

Starscream scoffed. "You cannot comm from Cybertron!"

Knock Out's vocalizer was low, his gears clenching. "We have a way," he ground out. "We have developed a way." He flicked his helm back to Starscream, fixing the Seeker with his gaze. "He's in agony," Knock Out growled. A pause, a heavy breath of silence and utter stillness. "I'm going after him."

Starscream's optics boggled. He snorted, rearing backward. "To Cybertron? How do you even hope to get there?" His words were cutting, derisive.

"The Space Bridge," Knock Out said, holding Starscream's gaze. "If I can get to it-"

"You know only Megatron can order the Space Bridge to be activated!"

"If I can get to it, then I can get to the controls. I can open a bridge to Straxus," Knock Out pressed on, ignoring Starscream.

Starscream jeered. "The Eradicons will fire at you on sight. Megatron probably already has you targeted for elimination… just like me."

Fuming, Knock Out's fists clenched, desperate to lash out. Each moment wasted was another moment Breakdown spent in agony. He did not have time for this. "That's why I need your help."

"What?" Starscream screeched. "I cannot go anywhere near the Space Bridge! I'll be terminated faster than you will!"

"Yes, Starscream, you've already so graciously pointed out that we're both dead mechs," Knock Out snapped. He stared at Starscream, his optics raking over his sneering expression, his scoffing mouthplates and snapping vocalizer. He swallowed hard, rage burning through his lines again. "It was a mistake to come here." Knock Out turned away.

Starscream's optics widened, his mouth dropping open. "And what do you plan on doing once you've made it to Cybertron?" he screeched. "Just how do you plan on rescuing your _precious_ Breakdown?"

Knock Out's optics flared as he twisted back, glaring at Starscream. "I'll find a way," he growled. "I'll find a way, no matter what." His vents came fast and hard. "Breakdown never left me to die, not even when he had every right to." Knock Out's voice dropped low, derisive. "I will not leave him there."

Silence. Starscream expression shifted, turning dark. "Oh yes," he hissed. "Your _dear_ assistant _must_ be rescued."

Knock Out turned his back on Starscream without another word.

Starscream watched Knock Out as the red mech stared out over the desert, gathering his bearings. He was plotting a course, Starscream realized, trying to plot the fastest path to Megatron's Space Bridge. His tank clenched as his lines burned, scorching the inside of his entire body, all the way down to his frame. His spark was stuttering, roaring deep within him. Starscream's optics landed on the crate Knock Out had dropped to the desert dust. "Are these my parts?" he shouted at Knock Out, scowling. "Did you bring everything?"

Knock Out barely looked over his shoulder. "Yes, Starscream," he said, tired and scornful. "I brought you everything."

Starscream stared at the crate, long beats of tense silence stretching the burning desert air between them. He heard Knock Out curse beneath his breath, reconfiguring his sensors to search for a better route.

Slowly, Starscream's optics dragged over Knock Out's frame, up his long, impossibly-smooth legs, over the hands delicately resting onto of his cherry-red hips, across his back, and curling over his shoulders. He was stunning, stunningly gorgeous. Stunningly furious.

"You're going the wrong way," Starscream snarled to Knock Out's back.

"Come again?" Knock Out snorted, glaring over his shoulder at Starscream.

"Cybertron is _this_ way." Starscream gestured toward his shuttle.

* * *

><p>They worked quickly, if silently, and as the sun set low against the horizon, Starscream's stolen shuttle was ready to launch. Knock Out settled behind Starscream, strapping himself into the secondary jumpseat behind the sunken pilot's chair in the forward flight pod. Starscream uncoiled a long length of braided cable and raw wiring, spliced into the navigation console and spilling out onto the deck. He took one end, tapered and fixed with a standard jack, and slid the connection into his access junction at the side of his neck.<p>

"Starscream," Knock Out frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Neural interface," Starscream grunted, shuttering his optics as the connection jerkily established itself, seating against the edge of his processor. His mind flared out, suddenly controlling the shuttle with nothing but his thoughts. Information poured in as he slowly lifted off: flight sensors stroked by the wind and clouds, altimeters swirling as wings spread, elevators and ailerons lifting and dipping with the changes in drag as he curved through the atmosphere. It was as if he were flying himself, the sensations purring across his sensor net in magnified form, suddenly enlarged with the mass of the shuttle and the totality of the sensors pinging into his processor.

"That's dangerous," Knock Out scoffed. "You'll fry your processor, Starscream."

Starscream banked against the thermosphere, gunning the shuttle's booster rockets in the last reach for altitude and space above. The wispy atmosphere streaked away, shuddering across the conjoined sensor net of the shuttle and himself as Earth's clouds slipped from the shuttle's body. Ice plunged into him, the black of space hitting the external flight sensors. He shut them down quickly, but not before the cold stab of the bleak emptiness tore a gasp from his vocalizer.

"Starscream-" Knock Out rose, unstrapping himself as he grasped Starscream's tense and shaking shoulder. "Don't be a fool!"

"Fastest way to Cybertron," Starscream grunted. He was trembling, barely containing the rushes of energy transference. His optics blazed as he fully merged with the flight controls, seeing the navigation charts just before him, the pathways through the stars and across the galaxy. A series of banks, twists and turns, a hard left at the red dwarf, avoid the black hole. He inhaled, ragged and jerking, the entire path of their space flight plotted and held in his processor before he pushed it into the navigation controls. The shuttle groaned, heaving under the input.

Grinning dark, Starscream pushed the shuttle's speed and throttle to the max, feeling the surge of power echoing through his body across the neural connection. He could always go faster, pull another joule of speed from the ether. He pushed again.

The shuttle streaked away, blazing out of Earth's orbit as it leapt to overdrive, flashing across the solar system on its tear toward Cybertron.

Starscream collapsed, heaving, against the pilot's jumpseat. Knock Out glared down at him, scowling harsh as he gripped the pilot's chair, barely keeping his footing.

Starscream smirked.

* * *

><p>Starscream stayed plugged into the neural interface until they rounded the Centauri pass, navigating the eddies and convolutions of the pulsar winds of the colliding nebula. Radiance streaked through the shuttle, incandescent light refracting across the entire spectrum through the forward flight pod's windows and viewscreen. They were enveloped, entirely surrounded by the shifting currents and the tumbling, brilliant energies of the nebulae.<p>

Knock Out exhaled over Starscream's shoulder, light and breathless. He could practically reach out, swipe his hand through the glittering space dust. Starscream banked gently, steering them under a quivering pulsar. They pressed on, slowly pushing away. Tendrils twirled behind the shuttle, plying in their wake.

The rest of the course was straight and true, and Starscream finally unplugged the hand-rigged neural interface from his neck with a long sigh. "15 hours till we reach Cybertron. The computer will take us to the outer reach." He sagged in the pilot's seat again, his optics shuttering as his processor waned.

"Hmm…"

Starscream's optics slitted open. Knock Out had twisted over him, nearly curling around the back of the pilot's chair, tablet in hand as he scanned Starscream's systems furiously. Starscream chuckled at the medic's harsh frown.

"Laugh it up," Knock Out drawled. "You are ridiculously low on energy."

Starscream murmured, rolling his helm against the back of the chair as he watched Knock Out. His optics slowly traced Knock Out's faceplates, gently following the lines and planes of his expression. He grinned, slow and enigmatic.

Knock Out arched an optic ridge down at him dryly, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly. "Oh yes. You need to recharge."

Starscream groaned, rolling his helm away.

"Honestly Starscream," Knock Out scoffed, subspacing his tablet. He reached for the Seeker, hauling him to his feet by his shoulders. "Don't be such a sparkling."

"I'm not," Starscream snapped peevishly. He stumbled as Knock Out tried to shoo him out of the flight pod and back to the shuttle proper. Knock Out was at this side in an instant, one arm around his waist, his shoulder supporting Starscream as the Seeker leaned into him, his feet stumbling. "There is simply so much else I could accomplish other than base recharge." He waved one wrist, trying to gesture, but failed. His sneer would have had more effect had he not been listing his words.

"Your mighty empire will have to wait until after you online." Knock Out steered Starscream toward the shuttle's cabin, tucked just behind the flight deck. The shuttle was small, nearly impossibly so, with only a single cabin on the flight deck and an expansive cargo bay filling the bulk of the shuttle beneath. Even two mechs felt crowded on the flight deck, but the emptiness of the cargo bay was too oppressive and barren.

Knock Out palmed open the main cabin's door as he gripped Starscream's waist. Here he was, finally getting his hands on Starscream, and the Seeker was barely able to keep his feet beneath him or his optics open. He kept leaning against Knock Out, resting more and more of his frame on the medic's shoulders.

The cabin's doors slid open, revealing a spartan, cramped space, and one recharge berth. Knock Out briefly cursed, exhaling under his breath. There went his hopes for his own recharge. He'd wanted to have a full reserve before they hit Cybertron. Knock Out half-dragged Starscream over to the berth. The Seeker was mumbling as he stumbled, his hands clinging to Knock Out's armor, and as Knock Out tried to disengage and drop Starscream down to the berth's surface, Starscream nearly pulled him down with him.

"Starscream…" Knock Out sighed, bracing himself on the edge of the berth, his hands on either side of Starscream's thighs as the Seeker sprawled backward, flopping lazily across the berth surface. His optics wandered over Starscream's frame. Primus, Starscream was deadly. All angles and hard precision, stealth and power and sleek, cutting grace. He was a frame built for speed, built for cunning and tactical strength.

He reached out, gently rearranging Starscream's limp body on the berth. He straightened his legs, resting them along the length of the berth. His fingers drifted over Starscream's plating, stroking down the sides of his knees and whispering over his shins.

He stood quickly, swallowing. Hadn't he decided just this morning to push these feelings away? To not give in to the temptation to lust after Starscream? It was a problem and a half charging up for the Seeker, wanting him, desiring him. He needed to step back. He needed to step away.

Knock Out's optics dragged over Starscream's body, tracing his frame all the way up into his flickering, slitted optics.

He froze. The last time Starscream had caught Knock Out stroking his plating hadn't ended well. This was why he should never, ever pursue. He should never, ever lust after a non-glitched mech. He should never, ever lust after Starscream.

"Knock Out," Starscream rumbled, his vocalizer throaty and rasping over his gears. "Do you also need to recharge?" Starscream couldn't help the growl that curled through his voice.

_Yes! No!_ His lines burned, every desire in him wanting to crawl up the berth and straddle Starscream, cup his face in his hands and press a hard kiss against his plating. "I'm fine," he grunted. He tossed Starscream a smirk, trying for lightness.

"I can tell your energy reserves are low," Starscream rumbled again. "I could feel it."

Well. Yes, Starscream had been pressed half against his entire body as he'd dragged him into the cabin. Had he managed to get a read on Knock Out's power levels? Knock Out had been too busy working to restrain himself from throwing the Seeker against the wall to notice. "I'll be fine," he demurred. "I'll rest on the flight deck."

"You'll lock up." Starscream's optics narrowed, slitting in irritation. "Knock Out," he growled. "I am not some oversized gearbox. There is more than enough room to share." To prove his point, Starscream slid to one side and rolled over, revealing enough space for another mech to recharge, should they not care at all about touching or brushing up against each other, or ending up sandwiched together with one careless roll.

Which Knock Out did care about. Intensely.

His fingers rubbed together, circling over one another as he stared at the berth and argued with himself. What good would come of this? He'd be driving himself insane, frustrating himself beyond belief. Starscream would be right there, inches from him. How was he supposed to recharge with the Seeker so tantalizingly close?

When would he ever get another chance at this? No matter the motivation, no matter Starscream's purpose behind his invitation, there was no denying that Knock Out simply wanted to crawl beside him and bury his helm in Starscream's neck. Even if nothing else happened.

Groaning under his breath, Knock Out slid onto the berth, crawling on his knees into the vacated emptiness next to Starscream. The Seeker had rolled over, his back to Knock Out as he faced the shuttle's bulkhead, his wings resting high and tight on his backplates and as far from where Knock Out might possibly brush them as could possibly be. Carefully, Knock Out settled down, letting his shoulder tires spread wide and slide backward. He sighed, relaxing – as much as he could – into the cold metal. There was a low charge running through the berth, soothing against his systems.

He leaned his helm back, exhaling as he stared at the cabin's ceiling. Everything was fragged up entirely. Breakdown was captured, locked up in Shockwave's dark lair. Knock Out had fled from Megatron, turning to Starscream for aid to rescue his friend. And here he was, lying in the same berth with the one mech he had absolutely no business sharing a recharge cycle with. His optics slid sideways, peering at the back of Starscream's helm. Starscream had pillowed his helm against his bent arm, resting on his elbow. He was, for all appearances, solidly offline.

Knock Out's optics fixed to the back of Starscream's helm as he rolled over, mirroring the Seeker as he lay on his side. The dark room, the cool berth, and the soft hum of the electric current slowly eased into his systems, pulling him into a soft recharge.

* * *

><p>Knock Out onlined to the niggling feeling that he was being watched. His optics unshuttered, opening with a pop as they brightened.<p>

Starscream's faceplates were inches from his own, his optics online and narrowed to slits. He was lying on his side, his arm pillowed under his helm again. His wings were lazily stretched behind his back, lying flat against the berth. As Knock Out came online, Starscream's optics widened, flaring bright. His body tensed, and his wings scratched over the berth as they flared high.

Knock Out blinked slow, cycling his optics. He checked his internal chronometer before unshuttering his optics. "You don't recharge long," he grunted. Barely two hours had passed. His systems were still underpowered, and he could use another few hours himself.

Starscream's lips thinned, pressing together. "I never recharge long," he growled. "Too dangerous."

Knock Out's optic ridges rose. "Still don't trust little me, hmm?" he teased softly.

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?" Starscream purred. A daring smirk tugged at his lips, his optics narrowing as he stared back at Knock Out.

Oh, this was far, far too perilous. Knock Out felt his engine revving, powering up within him as the charge in his lines simmered, slowly beginning to burn. "That you are," he whispered. Their gazes met and held, only the sounds of their slowly-deepening vents filling the tiny space between their bodies. Starscream's repositioning had left scant few inches between their frames. Knock Out's leg blistered, trembling as he held back the urge to rub his thigh against Starscream's hip.

"Your engine is revving," Starscream whispered, ghosting a breath over Knock Out's face. There was something in his gaze, buried deep in his burning optics. One optic ridge rose, wry.

"I wonder why," Knock Out drawled, slow. His engine was burning, thundering his frame. He forced himself not to move, and his bent arm beneath his helm trembled as he clenched his fist.

Starscream's optics flared. Pride burst from deep within his gaze, predatory and full of some kind of victory. "Knock Out," he breathed. "Do I charge you up?"

He couldn't hold it back any longer. Knock Out groaned, a tiny slip of his vocalizer as his optics flickered and shuttered briefly. He swallowed, then stared straight at Starscream, holding their optics together. Deep, heavy breaths shook the air between them. "Yes."

Slowly, Starscream's smirk grew, stretching across his face. A low chuckle pushed from his vocalizer as his optics slitted. "Well now," Starscream hummed, carefully unfolding his arms as he rose over Knock Out. "What are we going to do about that, Doctor?"

Knock Out was not strong enough for this. His engine surged hard as he rolled to his back, staring up at Starscream as the Seeker loomed over him. One leg hitched, his knee barely brushing over Starscream's thigh. "There is one preferred treatment…"

Starscream's optics blazed. He was panting, hot, harsh breaths coming fast and quick. Carefully, Knock Out's hand rose, shaking as he reached for Starscream's chestplates. His fingers caressed down Starscream's glass canopy as the Seeker gasped.

Quickly, Starscream jerked, his hands grasping Knock Out's shoulders and shoving him backward against the berth. Knock Out froze, his optics flaring, and he just had time to catch the fervent burn to Starscream's optics before the Seeker roughly pressed their bodies together. Starscream dragged his chestplates against Knock Out and buried his helm in the crook of the medic's pale neck, his breath hot and heavy. One slim thigh pressed hard in between Knock Out's legs, digging into his panel. Grunting, Starscream rutted, stiff and rigid, against Knock Out.

Knock Out's hands flew to Starscream's waist, snaking around his back as he tried to feel every inch of the Seeker's lithe body. His hands mapped the tense, robust cables stretched taut through Starscream's midsection, his fingers dancing across the Seeker's plating as he tried to touch everything he'd dreamt of. He threw back his helm, a brief moan escaping as Starscream nuzzled and grunted against his neck. _Primus, kiss me!_ Knock Out moaned again, trying to turn his helm toward Starscream.

Starscream butted him away, refusing to raise his helm, growling. He jerked against Knock Out more quickly, jamming his thigh almost painfully-hard against Knock Out's panel.

"Starscream…" Knock Out groaned, twisting beneath the Seeker. Primus, he wanted more. His hands dropped to Starscream's slender hips, tugging as he tried to maneuver the Seeker on top of him, tried to change the angle of Starscream's blind rutting.

Starscream growled again and refused to move, clamping down on Knock Out's shoulders as he ground Knock Out back into the berth, driving into him with the force of his hips. His pants were harsh, grunting and growling against Knock Out's neck, but he never pressed his lips against Knock Out's dermal plating, never gentled in his wild thrusts.

"Starscream…" Knock Out's hands pushed at Starscream's hips, trying to ease the Seeker's pounding. Starscream snarled, his fingers digging into Knock Out's shoulders. "Starscream… what are you doing?" Knock Out pushed again, trying to pry Starscream off him.

At Knock Out's words, Starscream froze, every servo in his body halting mid-motion. He slowly pried himself backward, glaring down at Knock Out. "I thought it would be obvious," Starscream hissed. His expression shifted, turning dark and thunderous. "Even to _you_."

Knock Out's optics narrowed as he pushed himself up, glaring at Starscream. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Clearly you believe I'm doing something wrong here!" Starscream snapped, gesturing between them as his voice rose. His wings hitched high on his back, vibrating with tension. "And frankly I'm not sure how this is supposed to work at all, unless you're hiding a valve somewhere between your legs!"

Knock Out's gaze hardened, his optics narrowing to slits. "No, Starscream. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am all mech." Starscream huffed, flustered, and looked away. His hands clenched into fists on top of his thighs as he knelt on the berth. Knock Out stared at the Seeker, taking in the trembling wingtips and the shaking of his body Starscream was barely hiding. Primus, Starscream was charged up as well, his circuits burning hot. This was impossible. This shouldn't be happening. This was all so, so wrong.

He'd never get another chance if he blew this now. Knock Out inhaled shakily, then reached for Starscream's knee. One finger traced the curving guard rising from Starscream's plating. "You're not doing anything wrong, Starscream," he breathed. "There are just so _many_ different ways to interface." He smirked. "There aren't any restraints here like there are with a femme. No valve…" He shrugged, his smile turning lascivious. "No limits on… _creativity_."

Starscream's gaze fixed to Knock Out, peering at the medic as he searched his optics, looking for something. He didn't move.

Knock Out shifted, moving to his knees. One finger curved around Starscream's knee, then slowly drifted up his slender thigh.

Starscream's vents hitched, choking on his gears.

"Can I show you?" Knock Out breathed, his vocalizer rumbling. "I want to, Starscream. I want to show you how this can be." His hand stroked up Starscream's thigh, fractional inches slowly passing beneath his fingertips.

Exhaling with a shudder, Starscream's optics slid closed as his mouth cracked open, panting. He listed forward, briefly trembling toward the medic as Knock Out slowly crawled to Starscream's side. Knock Out hesitated, breathless, and slowly leaned his helm against Starscream's, nuzzling the sides of their helms together. His cheek brushed against Starscream's, smooth plating against smooth plating. His hand finished its exploration of Starscream's thigh and curled around his hip. His thumb rubbed over Starscream's frame, crossing the joining of hip and cabled abdomen.

"Starscream," Knock Out rumbled, breathing into Starscream's audial. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?" Beneath him, Starscream shuddered again, moaning aloud, and he pressed his helm against Knock Out's. One hand rose, grasping Knock Out's shoulder. His hand clenched hard, not sure if he wanted to push away or pull close.

Knock Out couldn't ask what he wanted to ask, couldn't ask if Starscream wanted him too. He couldn't force the words out, and instead, he nuzzled at Starscream's neck, inhaling the Seeker's scent – tungsten steel, the tang of oil, and pure temptation. His hand on Starscream's hip moved, dragging across the Seeker's plating as he shifted, crawling behind Starscream. Knock Out slid between Starscream's quivering, trembling wings, flared wide and spread flat on his backplates. One hand pressed against Starscream's abdomen, his fingers stroking over the Seeker's solid cables.

Starscream moaned aloud, breathless. One hand drifted to Knock Out's wrist, his fingers briefly scratching at the medic's plating, uncertain if he was touching or withdrawing, to chasing or fleeing.

Pressing his chestplates flush to Starscream's back, Knock Out's engine revved, quaking their joined frames. He gasped, pressing Starscream back against his body, seeking more of the Seeker's tight, compact form, his lithe and trembling figure. Knock Out buried his helm against Starscream's neck again, biting his lip. Starscream's hot dermal plating was so close, so tantalizingly close, and he could practically taste the Seeker against his glossa. He wanted to press his lips against Starscream's plating, ravish his body and devour his mouth, twining their glossa together as their bodies writhed. What would Starscream do? How would he react? He had a petrotiger by its tail – a Seeker by his wings – and one wrong move could end everything.

Slag it. He wasn't strong enough to turn this away. Knock Out pressed his lips to Starscream's neck, suckling on his dermal plating and his slender, delicate cabling. He licked from the base of Starscream's neck, just between his tail wings, all the way up to the base of his audial. Perfectly delicious, just as he had dreamt. He exhaled, shuddering from the feel of the Seeker in his arms.

Starscream gasped and threw his helm back against Knock Out's shoulder, grunting aloud. His wings trembled, vibrating around Knock Out's frame. His optics were shuttered, squeezed tight, his expression twisted with the force of too much emotion. Knock Out gazed at his faceplates, his lust surging at the sight of the Seeker so undone.

Slowly, Starscream's helm turned, rolling toward Knock Out. Knock Out hesitated, his optics dragging between Starscream's tightly-squeezed optics and his quivering, panting lips, so dangerously, temptingly close. He fingered the pointed glass tip of the Seeker's cockpit, just beneath his chestplates, his optics locked on Starscream's impassioned expression. Starscream keened, his entire body throbbing beneath Knock Out's hand, and he dug his helm against Knock Out's shoulder, pressing back. His optics cracked open, streaking deadly crimson across Knock Out's pale faceplates.

Knock Out's trembling hand stretched for Starscream's wing. He pressed the tip of his finger against the pointed edge of Starscream's shivering wing, and, slowly, too slowly, he dragged a teasing, delicate touch down the Seeker's fire-hot plating.

Starscream's optics flared. He bucked hard against Knock Out, panting a breathless groan as he rocked his frame back against the medic. Starscream's hands finally grasped at Knock Out, grabbing at the hand stroking over his cockpit as he reached for Knock Out's helm over his shoulder. One hand cupped Knock Out's cheek, his fingers scraping down the medic's plating as he growled.

Knock Out hesitated, his breaths panting across Starscream's tight mouth. His optics darted between Starscream's burning stare and his tantalizing thin lips. He shuddered, leaning close, and his gaze fixed to Starscream's. He could feel the Seeker's breath brushing against his face. He wanted it, so badly. Wanted the taste of Starscream's mouth, the feel of his lean lips pressed against his own.

It was Starscream who finally tugged, pulling Knock Out's face the last fractional millimeter and closing the distance of their trembling, tense first kiss. Moaning, Knock Out poured himself into their kiss, pressing Starscream hard against his body as he rubbed his burning frame against the Seeker's back. His engine roared, pulsing against Starscream's wide-spread, quaking wings. One hand grasped at Starscream's wing, his fingers scraping across the silver plating.

Breaking the kiss with a ragged shout, Starscream bucked in Knock Out's arms, unable to chase or escape the spiking pleasure streaking across his sensor net. "Knock Out…" he panted, static shot through his vocalizer. "Primus!" His hand clenched at Knock Out's helm, his fingers scraping against the back of his neck.

"Lie down," Knock Out grunted, guiding Starscream to lie on the berth. "Lie down, Starscream."

Starscream pitched forward, bracing his fall with his hands and forearms. Knock Out's hands were instantly on him, rubbing over his back and down his aft, gripping at the slender hips before snaking down and around Starscream's lissome thighs. He leaned over Starscream, draping his body over the Seeker's back and between his quivering wings as he groaned into Starscream's neck, rubbing his face over the Seeker's hot plating.

Starscream jerked away, pulling himself up the berth as he rolled over quickly. He lay back on his elbows, his wings spread, vents heaving, optics blazing, and one leg lazily spread akimbo. Knock Out reached for Starscream's ankles, his hands stroking at the Seeker's plating before his fingers dragged over his long legs. He tried to crawl between Starscream's knees, pressing on his thighs to allow him entry.

Frowning Starscream stubbornly pressed his legs closed, jerking his knee from Knock Out's caress. "I am not a femme!" Starscream snapped, sneering.

"Unless you're hiding a valve down there, you'll be fine," Knock Out purred, repeating Starscream's earlier scathing retort. "And if you were, I wouldn't be interested." He tried to gently press his knee against Starscream's thigh with a small smile, trying to slide close to his frame.

Starscream scowled and pressed one heeled foot against Knock Out's leg. He shifted, trying to insinuate himself between the medic's thighs. "Climb up on top of me," he growled, kicking at Knock Out's thigh.

Knock Out shrugged as he smirked at Starscream. "That works too," he drawled, clambering on top of the Seeker's frame. He settled down on Starscream's thighs, their burning panels close enough to sear. Immediately, Knock Out's hands trailed over Starscream's chestplates, tracing the hard, flat panels of his armor before dragging down his glass canopy and digging into the tension cables above his hips.

Not to be outdone, Starscream's hands grasped at Knock Out, tracing the curves of his cherry-red chestplates and dipping into his headlight seams. He traced his vents, then scratched down the white panels of his abdomen before grasping his hips in both of his hands. Starscream tugged, dragging Knock Out's body against his own. Their panels finally brushed against one another, igniting a firestorm of surging current and blazing lust that exploded across their bodies.

Gasping, Knock Out fell forward, his optics blazing, and he caught himself with one hand against the berth next to Starscream's helm as his body rocked and writhed on top of the Seeker's.

Starscream dragged Knock Out's hips against his again, pressing against Knock Out roughly. He grunted, snarling as he rocked up into Knock Out, driving their panels together over and over as he rubbed his wings against the berth beneath him. "Knock Out!" he growled finally, pushing up on the medic's chestplates.

Panting, Starscream barely managed to press Knock Out up before his panel retracted and his spike extended, fully charged and slick with hot lubricant. Transfluid already dripped from the tip, leaking and weeping as the charge in his lines pitched hard, seeking release. Starscream stared down at his spike, glowering fiercely, then fell back to the berth, his arms flopping uselessly over his helm.

Knock Out stared down at Starscream, frozen. He'd never, ever seen a more gorgeous, passionate sight: Starscream, spread and charged, his spike rising between them as Knock Out straddled his thighs. His own spike throbbed behind his panel, begging for release.

"What?" Starscream snapped, glaring up at Knock Out. "You do have one, don't you?" He waved at Knock Out's interface panel, his optics wide as he glanced at the cherry-red codpiece before looking away. He swallowed.

Slowly, Knock Out nodded, a smirk stretching across his lips. Jerking from a pulse of want that coursed through him, Knock Out retracted his panel with a slow groan. His spike exploded outward, fully charged and leaking profusely. He sighed, shuddering at the surge of lust thundering through his lines. Primus, how had this all happened? His processor was racing, screaming with lust and passion and need, all fixed on Starscream. His hand wrapped around his spike, stroking slowly as he groaned.

Starscream's optics blazed, watching as Knock Out stroked himself with his optics fixed on the Seeker beneath him. Starscream bit his lip, growling at Knock Out as he caressed his glass canopy with one hand.

Knock Out jerked hard, moaning and squeezing the base of his spike.

Snarling, Starscream lunged, half-sitting as he grabbed Knock Out's armor and dragged him back down on top of his body. Knock Out's arms wrapped around Starscream's shoulders, digging into the gunmetal plating as he rode Starscream's suddenly-pistoning hips, their spikes jerking and sliding against one another, slick and hot and hard, and crushing against each other's abdomens with every thrust.

"Starscream…" Knock Out panted, breathing against the Seeker's face. He pressed a shaking kiss against his cheek as he bucked on top of Starscream. "Primus…"

Starscream couldn't speak, and he shuddered as Knock Out's voice rolled through his helm, raking over his sensor net. His hands wrapped around Knock Out's hips, dragging the medic hard against him as he bucked and twisted against the berth. Knock Out's hard, hot body and the cool, tingling berth pinned him, and he was reduced to one twisting, ravaged, burning circuit, searingly intense. His wings were scraping against the berth, and he rocked backward as Knock Out rode his bucking hips and rolled their spikes together again.

Finally, Knock Out's lips found Starscream's, and he pressed a panting, moaning kiss into the Seeker's mouth. Starscream growled and kissed Knock Out back, his glossa snaking out and tangling with Knock Out's as he stroked his hands up the medic's backplates. One hand grabbed Knock Out's helm, nearly scraping the paint from his helm as he grasped his plating.

Knock Out jolted, grinding his spike against Starscream as he rode the Seeker's thrusts, faster and harder. Their spikes pressed between their abdomens, sliding slick against each other's hot lengths. Starscream shivered as Knock Out sucked at his lower lip, picking up the pace of his fast-pistoning hips. Knock Out gasped, riding Starscream and thrusting against his spike, meeting every drive with a hard roll of his own spike against Starscream's burning length.

Starscream tumbled over the edge first, losing control as he quivered and trembled and shook apart. His overload started at the base of his struts, curling through his body and burning his lines. He shrieked, tearing free from Knock Out's lips and throwing his helm back. His hands grasped Knock Out's hips, dragging the medic down hard, grinding his surging spike against Knock Out's body as close as he possibly could. Starscream's overload triggered Knock Out's, and Knock Out jerked and shuddered on top of Starscream, losing his transfluid in hot spurts over Starscream's abdomen as he buried his face against the Seeker's neck, gasping.

Their transfluid mixed together, pooling on Starscream's hips and abdomen and smearing over both their plating. Knock Out heaved, panting as he rested on top of Starscream. Starscream shivered beneath him, lost in the sensations of their overload. His hands slowly dragged over Knock Out's back, languid and gentle.

Knock Out finally exhaled and rose unsteadily, bracing himself on his hands as he pressed a lingering kiss to the center of Starscream's cherry-red finial. Starscream sighed, his optics shuttered, and his hands fell from Knock Out's plating as the medic sat back on Starscream's thighs. Knock Out surveyed the damage. Starscream, covered in their combined transfluid, panting and trembling and sporting a kiss-bruised pair of lips that begged to be ravished again. Feebly, his spike tried to charge, wanting more of the searing Seeker. He smiled, one hand drifting down Starscream's glass canopy.

Starscream jerked, but he didn't open his optics. "So," he croaked, "that's how _glitches_ interface?"

Knock Out's smile vanished. He stared at Starscream, his optics narrowing to slits. A dull ache throbbed within him, achingly familiar. Slowly, he climbed off Starscream's thighs, standing on unsteady feet at the edge of the berth.

Starscream didn't move.

Stumbling across the cabin, Knock Out rummaged through the few shelves and recessed bins lining the far wall. Finally, he found a polishing rag, and he started wiping at the transfluid covering his frame. He hissed as the rag dragged over his over-sensitive spike and panel, bucking under his touch. Scratches covered his hips and thighs. Nothing to do for that now.

"That," Knock Out finally said, his vocalizer hard, "is one of the ways _you_ and _I_ can interface."

On the berth, Starscream snorted. He slowly stretched and rolled to this side, his long legs sliding against one another. Knock Out watched him carefully, the moment growing long. Too many emotions were tearing through his spark. This was why he never, ever pursued anything. Especially not non-glitched mechs, and especially not Starscream. Because of this moment, right here.

Shaking his helm, Knock Out crossed the cabin and headed for the door. He paused at the berth, staring down at Starscream. The Seeker was already back in recharge. Knock Out dropped the polishing rag at the edge of the berth for Starscream when he onlined.

He turned and left the cabin.

* * *

><p>Knock Out grunted as he shifted in the pilot's chair. Starscream was right – he was locking up. Sitting for hours did nothing for his joints and cables, and even if he could have found a comfortable position to sit in, there was no way Knock Out would have been able to recharge. Not for a moment.<p>

What had he done? He'd seduced Starscream, interfaced with the former Commander – and Lord – of the Decepticon army. Future Lord, even. What was his malfunction? What had fragging misfired in his processor that had led him down that ridiculously-all-slagged course?

Starscream was, at his core, a primal mech. Driven, in ways that other mechs could only imagine. Feral, almost, in his need to conquer. Dangerous when trapped, by anyone or anything… and especially by himself.

What had possessed him to seduce Starscream? Starscream wasn't glitched, and this was nothing but a distraction for the Seeker at best, a novelty for his need to conquer, and at worst, a deliberate, malicious ploy of Knock Out's attraction. There was _nothing_, nothing at all, that could come from this. Nothing good at least. Starscream killed mechs for far, far less. His pride, when wounded, was vicious, lashing out and destroying everything that threatened his tortured equilibrium. That threatened his position, his authority. His control.

Seducing Starscream was possibly the worst decision he'd ever made. Starscream was liable to terminate him, eliminate him entirely as soon as he was through with Knock Out's novelty. Which might just be as soon as the Seeker onlined. Starscream had volunteered his shuttle – _the first of his grand fleet _– to the cause of rescuing Breakdown when he didn't even have two circuits boards to rub together. Now that he'd had a taste of the forbidden, had rubbed frames and traded paint with Knock Out, there wasn't any reason for him to continue on, if this was nothing but a novelty. And if it was a ploy on Knock Out's affections… Well, he'd already crossed too many lines.

Swallowing, Knock Out flicked over the navigation console. The shuttle's HUD flashed over the viewscreen, counting down the hours until they reached Cybertron. Maybe he could convince Starscream to drop him off on Cybertron instead of offlining him. He'd most likely be terminated anyway, trying to rescue Breakdown.

Primus, Breakdown… How his friend was going to laugh at him now, if he ever saw him again. Actually, he'd probably bellow at him. And he full well deserved it.

What was he doing? Knock Out shifted again, propping his foot against the nav console as he tried to stretch his backstruts. He exhaled hard, his vents whirring. What a stunning course his life had taken, thanks to his reckless lust. A failed bid for the Commandership. Flirting with Starscream, and then repairing him while in exile. Materially supporting Starscream's quest to overthrow Megatron… again. Fleeing the _Nemesis_.

Seducing Starscream.

And why was he doing any of it? Why was he helping the Seeker, over and over again? Was this truly about the future of the Decepticons, the expansion of their empire? Or, was it far more simple than that?

Knock Out hadn't had a good interface in far, far too long. And even though it was an all-slagged, bit-brained, Pit-spawned notion to interface with Starscream, Knock Out couldn't deny that it had been _good_. Very, _very_ good. Good enough to want more. So much more. Starscream had already found a way into his processor, and now into his plating. If he continued down this path, what would happen to the tiny affection he'd nestled deep in his spark for the inconstant Seeker? How much further did he have to fall?

He needed to focus. Breakdown was what was important now, not his desire. Not the all-slagged political power plays he'd wound himself inexorably into in the Decepticon hierarchy. No matter what he believed – _Megatron? Starscream? Where did the future of their empire lie?_ – he was going to be on the run from both Decepticon Lords now.

Bits of his and Starscream's interface came back to Knock Out, scrabbling touches and hot lips sucking against one another. He grinned, rolling his helm back as his optics slid closed. It _had_ been a long time, and after this, it would probably be longer still until he had another good frag, if he and Breakdown managed to survive… If he managed to slip away, disappear into space and away from the shifting, mercurial Decepticon power plays… If Starscream didn't terminate him when he onlined. If he managed to survive, those would be some pretty good memory files to replay.

Sighing, Knock Out replayed the tension of their first kiss, letting the sensation echoes - the raw heat and the desperation and the perfect body beneath his hands – unfold through his processor. He pressed his fingers to his lips, exhaling over his plating.

The hours ticked by, and Knock Out finally slipped into an unsteady recharge, haunted with Starscream's burning optics and the scrape of the Seeker's fingers over his armor.

* * *

><p>Starscream bolted up from the berth with a gasp, nearly shouting as his arms rose to fire. "No!" Starscream roared, seconds from launching his rockets. His optics blazed, staring unseeing around the cabin. His dream faded slowly, disappearing as he heaved, nearly choking on his ragged vents. Starscream pitched forward, his arms falling limp at his sides.<p>

His optics landed on the dried transfluid coating his abdomen, his hips, and his thighs.

Starscream gasped again, jerking back as if he could escape the transfluid on his body. He scrambled backwards on the berth, one hand trying to futilely rub the dried fluids off his plating. His processor was still unbalanced, not used to such a long stretch of recharge, and his memory files didn't load immediately.

When his memory files finally booted up, firing full-force into his processor, Starscream froze, every servo in his body stiffening at once.

Primus… He had interfaced with Knock Out.

His optics blazed, burning bright. He scratched at his plating, desperate to remove the evidence of their interface. His fingers dug into his armor, gouging through the dried transfluid as he swiped faster and faster over his abdomen. His hands trembled as his scratching grew frantic, near manic. Snarling, Starscream leapt from the berth, staring down at the offending piece of equipment as if it was entirely to blame. His memories played again, too fast, lopping to the very beginning of their interface. He'd been exhausted, his energy reserves below critical after his neural piloting of the shuttle, and Knock Out had dragged him to recharge in the berth.

And Starscream had invited him to stay.

He gritted his denta, snarling again as his hands clenched to fists. His memory looped, replaying the interface in a slower tempo, and finally, he remembered _everything_.

Knock Out's desire, which he'd tried to hide.

Starscream's fumbling attempt to grind against him.

Knock Out taking over, slipping himself around Starscream, his hands and his lips and his voice everywhere.

Their hesitant, shivering kiss.

Their _other_ kiss.

The feel of their bodies, sliding together, rubbing and panting and tasting…

_Overload_.

Starscream's memory files faded away, falling back into his processor. He stood stock-still, staring at nothing. His engine was surging, revving high. Knock Out's smile ghosted across his optics, along with the sound of his voice, breathy and panting, moaning his name.

Sighing, Starscream's optics slid closed. What had he done?

* * *

><p>Knock Out forced himself not to react as the cabin door slid open behind him. Starscream's clipped footfalls padded across the flight deck, stopping just behind Knock Out in the pilot's chair. Inhaling, Knock Out stayed still, not turning around. His hands moved over the flight controls, flying the shuttle through Cybertron's orbital system.<p>

"What are you doing?" Starscream growled. He leaned over Knock Out's shoulder, glaring at the controls.

"You were still in recharge, Starscream," Knock Out drawled. "I wouldn't dream of waking you."

"So you think you can fly into Cybertron on your own?"

"Believe it or not, I can fly a shuttle, Starscream." Knock Out winked sidelong at the glaring Seeker. "All the way to Earth, even."

Starscream sneered. "Cybertron is not Earth." He scowled at the navigation display. "Watch out for the remote platforms."

Knock Out hummed, ignoring Starscream as he gracefully slid beneath the aerial artillery platforms orbiting over the northern plains of Cybertron. They spun by, ignorant of the shuttle. "Well done, Knock Out," he jibbed, smirking sidelong at Starscream.

Of course, Starscream didn't respond. He snorted, glaring over the display. "Where are you taking us to land?"

Knock Out pulled the grid coordinates onto the HUD. A red block flashed, indicating the landing zone.

"Do you have any idea how far away that is?" Starscream scoffed. "Shockwave has a landing pad right in Straxus!"

"I won't land anywhere near Shockwave's complex," Knock Out growled. "We're going to have to head in overland."

Starscream glared hard at Knock Out. "You _truly_ believe Shockwave is torturing Breakdown? A Decepticon officer, albeit a dubious one at best?"

"I know it." Knock Out's vocalizer dropped, grinding over his gears.

"Right," Starscream crooned, his wing spreading wide as his hands clasped behind his back. "Your precious Breakdown somehow comm'd you and let you know. Some special subsystem for _glitches _only, hmm?"

Knock Out's denta ground together. His fingers dragged over the navigation control, digging too-hard against the terminal paneling. "I've already told you, Breakdown is not a _glitch_."

Starscream snarled and turned away, stalking to the main flight deck and turning his back on Knock Out. He didn't believe Knock Out for a single astrosecond. There was something going on between Knock Out and Breakdown, he was sure of it. Something that possessed Knock Out to travel halfway across the galaxy back to Cybertron for his precious partner.

Knock Out had never once come looking for him in all the days of his exile. Starscream had had to comm Knock Out himself, begging for help. He glared over his shoulder, swallowing past his clenching gears.

Starscream's gaze finally settled on the central command terminal, a low, circular island in the center of the main deck, lit from within and projecting a hologram that spun slowly above the console. He frowned, peering at the display. Straxus hovered in the air, Shockwave's compound highlighted. Several paths, entry vectors for a ground assault, pulsed in soft purple, weaving amongst the ruined, desolate holo-landscape. Starscream glared.

Slowly, the shuttle descended, sliding through the oil-slick clouds of the ruined Cybertronian atmosphere. Debris bounced off the shuttle's hull as Knock Out steered the small craft around the crumbling outlying sector of the Straxus Annulus Loop and carefully set down. The hulking mass of the crumbling Straxus power generator coils towered over the shuttle, keeping them hidden and tucked out of sight. Knock Out powered down the shuttle quickly, killing the engine and offlining the systems, trying to mask their energy signal. He pushed out of the pilot's chair and climbed up to the main deck, watching Starscream carefully.

He was waiting for the strike, waiting for the blow. Waiting for Starscream's reaction to their interface. Waiting for _something_, anything other than the silence and tension suffocating them.

Starscream glared down at Knock Out, his expression twisted and bitter, his hands clasped behind his back. Growling, one hand stretched toward the holo-display. "You've already plotted an attack vector, I see."

Knock Out held Starscream's gaze, nodding once. "I'm ready to go."

Starscream arched his optic ridges, snorting. "Don't you mean _we_?" he snapped. "You've dragged me this far on your ridiculous mission. Tossing me aside now for your dear _assistant_?"

Silence. Knock Out barely breathed. Fury raged against his uncertain wariness. "I could use the help," he finally drawled. Knock Out held Starscream's slitted optics as he crossed the flight deck to the control console. He pointed at one pulsing violet trail, curving around the Annulus Loop to the far side of Shockwave's compound. "This should be the safest way in."

"_Safe_," Starscream mocked. "Why don't I just fly in? A few well-placed shots should do the trick nicely. You can rush in to your assistant's arms." His lips curled upward.

Knock Out squared his shoulders. He tilted his helm up, his optics slitted as he stared at nothing, trying to control his heaving rage. Memories flashed across his processor, dark and vicious, matching the screaming in his spark. "Starscream," he started slowly. "When were you last in Straxus?"

Starscream snorted. "I never bothered," he hissed. "Shockwave is only a tool of Megatron's, wrapped up in his never-ending research. His applied projects never actually succeeded." He growled, glaring at Knock Out. "I don't even know why Megatron kept him around."

Knock Out didn't turn around. He spoke to the stillness of the shuttle, his voice too-deep. "You don't know anything about his research?"

"Esoteric nonsense," Starscream spat. He snorted again. "Don't tell me you bought into all of it! I know you were stationed in Straxus-"

Finally, Knock Out twisted, glaring at Starscream. "I _escaped_ from Straxus," he shot back. "_Barely_ alive." Starscream frowned, his lips curling back in a confused sneer. Knock Out pressed on, stalking across the flight deck toward the Seeker. "I'm a _glitch_, Starscream," he ground out.

"I hadn't noticed." Starscream spat, his optics widening as Knock Out drew closer.

"I've known my whole life," Knock Out continued, ignoring Starscream's jibe. "I've never tried to be something else. I never tried to hide." He stopped, baring his gritted denta up at Starscream as he clenched his hand into a tight fist, shaking hard. "I hid it _here_," he hissed.

Starscream's optics narrowed to slits, scowling down at Knock Out. He said nothing.

"Shockwave is experimenting on Cybertronians, Starscream," he uttered carefully, enunciating his words. Screams echoed across his spark and processor, forever embedded into his frame. Moans mixed with the gurgle of energon, a flooded vocalizer struggling to function, to call for help. Mechs broken apart, their plating slowly stripped from their frame. Processors splayed open, neural nodes stimulated and mapped under careful supervision. Acids poured against sparks, the results measured in screams and writhing agony. How long would it take a mech to burn alive? To slowly suffocate? To drown? To go insane? And, beyond all that, where oh where do the dead mechs go?

_Keep the experiments functioning, Knock Out. Bring them back to life. Again. Again._

_Knock Out, I'd like to discuss the results of a scan I performed on your neural processor._

_Are you aware of the extreme rarity of such a _glitch_? Understanding the process of such a mutation would be extraordinarily valuable. _

"He's searching for breaking points," Knock Out growled. "I will _not_ _allow_ Breakdown to become one of his experiments." He swallowed, his neck slowly rising and falling.

Starscream reared back, his wary optics flicking over Knock Out. His mouth opened, searching for something to say. Nothing came, and instead he growled, turning his back on Knock Out as he clambered out of the shuttle's airlock.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead didn't know where his pain ended and Breakdown's began.<p>

He shuddered, not even recognizing his own body any longer. Nothing worked right. Nothing moved right. Groaning, Bulkhead forced his helm to turn as much as it could, staring across the platform at the red and white femme lying nearby. Red Alert, he thought her name had been.

Like him, she was twisted, her transformation broken. Her parts reconfigured. Both arms had been combined, her shoulders torn out as her arms were fused together above and behind her helm, all the way to her wrists. Blue paint scratches were gouged into her white arms, harsh and vicious from her struggles.

She wasn't struggling anymore. Her helm rested against Breakdown's heavy thigh, pillowing awkwardly against the larger mech's leg. She sagged as much as she could, though her body was stretched taut, her legs fused and twisted together, joined into one bulky appendage. Her twin wheels, formally her alt mode, flared wide at the base of her conjoined legs.

"Red?" Bulkhead choked out. He coughed, energon trickling from his lip. "You still here?"

Red Alert's optics flickered, barely onlining. A low moan keened from her vocalizer, primal and pained.

"She ain't doin well..." Breakdown's normally strong voice was strained, shaking around patches of static. "I can feel-" Breakdown's voice shorted as he groaned, grimacing around gritted denta. He swallowed, panting. "I can feel her shutting down."

"The others?"

"They're in shock," Breakdown grunted. "You're the only one stubborn enough to still be online."

Bulkhead tried to roll his optics toward where he thought Breakdown was above him on the platform. "I'm not giving up on our rescue." Something inside him shifted, nearly tearing apart.

"What was that?" Breakdown growled at Bulkhead.

"Dunno…" Bulkhead's optics offlined as he gasped. "Don't even know if that was my part or not." He gritted his denta, grunting through the pain. "You could feel that?"

"I can feel everything," Breakdown grumbled. He swallowed, trying to calm his surging processor. There was too much input, too many screaming, moaning thoughts, too much chaos streaking through his helm. Too much that wasn't his own.

"So, when's your rescue party going to get here?" Bulkhead's helm pressed against Breakdown's knee, his breath exhaling over the bulky Decepticon's plating. Bulkhead's leg disappeared into his frame, splitting his shoulder from his neck. His arms stretched high, wrapping around Breakdown's thigh, and, like Red Alert, his own legs were twisted and conjoined unnaturally.

Breakdown shuddered, the movements transferring from his heaving chest to his limbs, now twisted and combined with the four other mechs broken and reconfigured on the platform. "Knock Out is coming," he grunted back to Bulkhead. "He's coming." Knock Out would be there any minute. He knew it. Knock Out would never leave him. He'd have Megatron piloting the _Nemesis_ straight for Cybertron, rescuing him as Shockwave was pulled apart, limb by limb. Knock Out would fix everything. His processor seized on to the image of his friend, smirking and laughing and so alive.

"Ugh," Bulkhead moaned. "You have to think about him, don't you?" He coughed again, his gears slipping on the energon in his throat. "He's a fragging 'Con."

"So am I." Breakdown tried to shift his leg, the one with Bulkhead recombined to his frame. It hurt too much to even consider, and both he and Bulkhead grimaced together. "And I still hate you."

"I hate you too," Bulkhead ground out. His processor flashed back to happier memories, thoughts of Earth and Miko. Was her school trip over yet? Did she pay attention while she was there?

"I don't want to think about that either," Breakdown growled at Bulkhead.

* * *

><p>Knock Out's overland route took him and Starscream through the very bowels of Cybertron's desolation and destruction. Straxus, deep in the heart of Decepticon territory and too-near to Kaon, had been victim to too-many Autobot eradication campaigns through the Great War. High-altitude bombing runs, low-altitude strafing. Artillery barrages. EMP blasts. Nuclear devastation. High-stretching towers crumbled and sagged, cut in half with their tops fallen limp to the side, collapsing against each other and sliding toward the ground. Blast holes tore through everything, ragged maws and tears in once-glittering brilliance. Oil-slick foulness cut through choking atmosphere and the ever-present black-dusk above.<p>

Starscream's vents shuddered, gagging on the bitter-sharp slickness of the air. His helm swiveled as he glowered over the desolation. His spark, already quaking with the confluence of too-many wild and furious emotions, couldn't process the fulminating tear that tore throughout his entire being.

He hadn't returned to Cybertron since the Exodus. He hadn't seen – _truly seen_ – what had become of their home. Seething wrath simmered beneath his lines, coursing through his systems.

Looming before Starscream and Knock Out was Shockwave's lair. It was the only compound that remained standing in the Straxus Annulus Loop, dark and towering and imposing, walled in on every side with impenetrable barricades stretching high. Power generators hummed and pulsed, thick cables snaking across the landscape as the compound siphoned whatever lingering power and minerals remained from the Annulus.

Knock Out crept ahead, his energon prod held at the ready. Starscream shadowed his movements, jerking at every creak and grind of Cybertron's crumbling landscape. His wings were high, quivering and tense, and he darted and flitted between the darkened buildings after Knock Out's careful, slithering glide.

Starscream's optics fixed to Knock Out, carefully peering around the corner of a crumbling tower toward Shockwave's lair. They were close. The walled barricades loomed high, shadowing over their position. Knock Out's optics narrowed as he glared at the barricade.

There was something deeply wrong with Knock Out.

He hadn't been himself since they'd left the shuttle. His arrogance, his smug pride, the sweet, cocky sashay of his hips, the fluidity of his smirks and his haughty little helm flicks were all missing. He was silent, creeping along at a quick-slow pace, his helm twisting in every direction. Dangerous optics swept their surroundings. Shoulders hunched, his feet sliding forward, swiftly moving with deadly, pointed accuracy.

He was a predator on the hunt, senses heightened. He wasn't himself. _I hid it here._ Knock Out's choked words flashed through Starscream's processor. He wasn't himself, and over everything else, over Cybertron's desolation and Shockwave's twisted compound, that was the most disturbing to Starscream's equilibrium. He kept staring at Knock Out, expecting a smirk, a cocky sway of his hips, the silver-slick glide of his sass and his vocalizer. He had to see it, had to see Knock Out back to himself. His tanks were churning, roiling at the wrongness of Knock Out's behavior.

Knock Out turned back, glancing once at Starscream. Starscream hissed and looked away, snarling.

"You haven't been on a ground operation in a while, have you?" Knock Out charged his energon prod with a flick of his wrist. It hummed to life.

"I am not a grunt," Starscream snarled back. "Eradicons handle the simple grounder missions."

"We have to get over that barricade." Knock Out didn't even bother snarking back at Starscream's quip.

Starscream peered around the corner of the tower, less stealthy than Knock Out had. Behind him, Knock Out sighed quietly at Starscream's lack of stealth. Starscream grunted, quickly taking in the barricade's height and defenses.

He pulled back and transformed, slipping into his flight mode. Finally, a chance to fly. "Get on top of me," Starscream growled.

Knock Out only stared at him for a moment before he stepped onto Starscream's wings. His feet settled on either side of Starscream's slender jetform as he crouched low over his wings. He held his energon prod ahead of him, his other hand barely resting against Starscream's glass canopy as he steadied himself.

Slowly, Starscream pulled forward. He moved more slowly than he ever would, careful for Knock Out's sake, though he would never admit it. They crept low, barely skirting over the surface of Cybertron. Dust swirled around their forms, kicked up and swelling in the heat wash of Starscream's thrust. Knock Out's optics narrowed, slitting through the grime.

Starscream hovered, then pushed up next to the barricade, twisting his jets in a barely-possible VSTOL movement that shook his frame down to his bare bolts. Knock Out's fingers pressed hard against his glass canopy. Starscream could feel the pulse of Knock Out's energon prod humming to life and ready to fire. Carefully, they slipped over the armored heights of the barricade. Knock Out hefted his prod, ready to fire as Starscream quickly lowered them both down into Shockwave's compound.

Nothing moved.

Knock Out jumped from Starscream's flight mode as the Seeker neared the surface. He landed soft, crouching quickly as he twisted and turned. Behind him, Starscream transformed and crouched low, covering behind Knock Out's lead. Knock Out spared a glance over his shoulder at Starscream's hunch. The Seeker was easily taller than him, and yet Starscream used Knock Out as a cover? A tiny grin curled one corner of his lip. Some things never change.

"Where is everyone?" Starscream hissed. His optics darted in every direction, his helm flicking and jumping as he tried to peer into every shadow.

"Let's move." Knock Out pushed forward, low and ready to fire. After a moment, he felt Starscream shadowing his steps, creeping close behind him. He heard the soft click of Starscream's rockets preparing to fire. At least he was arming himself.

The compound spread wide, scattered buildings sprawling in every direction. Some were large, stretching high, hangars and towers that gleamed in the dark night. Others were stocky, low to the ground, shacks and long, grated outbuildings with spare parts and debris. A smokestack churned out of the corner of one low structure, belching acrid black smoke into the skies. The taste of burning rubber hit Knock Out's nose, followed by the tartness of smoldering energon. Meting steel and tungsten flowed against smelted iron.

Knock Out knew what was burning in that smelter.

He swallowed and turned away. Memories tried to scratch over his processor, but he ruthlessly shoved them aside.

"What is that?" Starscream hissed, pointing at the noxious smoke.

Knock Out didn't answer. His optics scanned the compound, trying to identify something, anything that would lead him to Breakdown.

One long power cord snaked across the compound's surface, stretching from Shockwave's central tower to a low outlying shack. It hummed, pulsing in violet harmonies. _We will need extra power for the start of our next experiment. See to splicing the generators for additional power loads._ Knock Out's vents hitched. Shockwave had always needed extra power for his new experimentations.

"This way…" he growled, taking off toward the outlying shack.

Starscream followed, grunting as he ran behind Knock Out. The emptiness, the banal stillness and the silence of the compound completely unnerved him. He coughed, his vents hacking, choking on the biting black smoke covering the air.

Knock Out finally reached the shack. One shaking hand pressed against the cold metal, and he exhaled, hesitating before he palmed open the heavy blast doors. _Breakdown…_ What was inside? What had happened to his friend? Was he too late? Grunting, Knock Out slammed his fist against the blast door release.

Instantly, Shockwave's alarm blared, shrieking to life with a shrill, heavy scream. Starscream whirled around, his rockets primed and ready to fire. Across the compound, Eradicons poured from Shockwave's tower, tearing toward the outlying shack.

Cursing, Knock Out tore inside. He skidded to a stop as his optics adjusted to the dim light. His mouth fell open, gasping.

A low platform stretched long, humming with an electrical charge. Cables and lines snaked into the metal surface, powering and fueling the pumps and circuits and sensors spread through the thickened metal. Above, five medical terminals hung from the roof, displaying the plunging vital signs of the five mechs arranged on the platform. One terminal display was pulsing red. Imminent shutdown. The others weren't far behind.

Shaking feet brought Knock Out the rest of the way to the platform. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, not with the complete mortification before him and the horror seared deep in his lines. His optics were wide, nearly bursting with shock and shot through with pulsing, brilliant maroon light. He opened his mouth, trying to speak. Static fizzled from his vocalizer.

Breakdown lay in the center of the platform, his arms and legs splayed wide and reconfigured, wrapping and twining themselves through the frames of four other mechs, once each affixed to his limbs. Knock Out recognized Bulkhead, mangled and twisted half apart, retransformed and reconfigured around Breakdown's left leg. Bulkhead himself was a parody of a leg, his body broken and forming a rudimentary foot with the fused lengths of his lower legs. Bulkhead's helm pressed against Breakdown's knee, unable to move. Across from Bulkhead, a red and white femme was twisted and contorted around another of Breakdown's leg, her body broken and mangled. Her helm and her faceplates were pressed against Breakdown's thigh, her breaths shuddering into his blue plating.

Two mechs were each mangled into Breakdown's arms, extending his reach as Bulkhead and the femme had extended his legs. A flier and a scout, by the rough look of things. Breakdown was the center, the body proper, of a deformed creation, a monstrous combination of five mechs into one, a chimera of twisted sadism.

On the platform, Breakdown's optics flickered online. He gasped, trying to breathe, trying to keep himself online through sheer force of will. Red Alert's failing systems were taking them all with her, and he couldn't do anything to disengage the combiner form. They were locked together. "Knock Out?" he breathed.

"I'm here," Knock Out managed to choke out of his vocalizer. Behind him, Knock Out heard Starscream's flustered grunts as he fired his lasers and ducked behind the doorframe, trying to pin back the surging Eradicons.

"I knew you'd come," Breakdown grunted. Below, Bulkhead grumbled, though it was tinged with gratitude.

"I need to get you out of here," Knock Out finally moved, running for the main medical terminal at the foot of the platform. His finger flew over the controls, trying to take everything in.

"We're locked together," Bulkhead grunted to Knock Out. "Breakdown can't break us apart."

"Is this a transformation?" Knock Out's optics flared, fixing to the terminal. "I think I've found something." Alternate lines of code had been fed into their processors, new instructions for new parts… and new t-cogs installed into their subsystems. A completely new way of operating. "Breakdown, do you have a code sequence to decouple the others?"

"Yes…" Breakdown grunted, straining with the effort to speak. "But it's not working."

An inhibitor. Knock Out's fingers flew over the control. Behind him, something crashed, and he heard Starscream's frustrated screech raise over the Eradicons' weapons fire. "Let me find that code." He huffed, searching through Shockwave's meticulous notes and observations, every groan and scream and painful cry of Breakdown's and the others noted and logged.

"Ah ha!" Knock Out cried in victory, finding the inhibitor code sequence. He deleted the file, releasing the software code and offlining the hard electrical lock surging through the platform. Holding back Breakdown's attempts to decouple their mangled bodies. "Try it now!"

Horrible, terrible screeching rent the air as Breakdown initiated the decoupling code sequence again. The mechs each jerked, shouting raw as their bodies were forced into completely unnatural movements - again - as they broke apart, separating into their individual bodies. Breakdown shuddered, bellowing in time with the four mechs splitting from his body - and splitting from his mind - as metal popped and cracked, each reverting to their base form.

Breakdown heaved, rolling to his side as he purged his tanks. He was shaking, trembling, his optics fading as too much agony and anguish overcame him. He was suddenly alone in his helm as the mechs decoupled, alone as he hadn't been in over 24 hours. The silence was deafening.

Knock Out was there suddenly, one hand resting on his cold red cheek as he tore the neural connection cables from Breakdown's neck jack. Four lines had been spliced into one, a hardline connection reverberating against the forced sparked connections that had brought the five together. "Knock Out," Breakdown whimpered, pressing his face against Knock Out's hand.

"I've got you," Knock Out whispered. His hands reached for Breakdown's shoulders, helping his friend crawl to his feet. Nearby, the others were pulling themselves away, dragging away from the platform. Knock Out hadn't noticed the glyph carved into Breakdown's chestplates before, but as he hauled Breakdown off the platform, his hand grazed over the rough edges of Breakdown's cracked and burned plating, ghosting over the edges of an ancient glyph carved into Breakdown's plating. "What's this?"

Breakdown shuddered, whimpering. "Dunno," he hissed. It had been carved and burned into his plating after their first terrifying transformation into one. After that, they'd been locked down and left to die.

Bulkhead dragged himself next to Breakdown, though he was panting with the effort it took to move. His arm and shoulder were sparking and hanging limp where Breakdown's leg and knee had barreled through him. He was limping, one leg dragging useless behind him. "Where's your backup?" Bulkhead grunted. "Megatron on his way?"

Frag. Knock Out spun, his optics searching for Starscream. The Seeker was firing for all he was worth, ducking and cowering behind the doorframe before streaking long lines of laser fire against the Eradicons desperate to terminate them.

"Starscream?" Breakdown coughed, leaning heavily on Knock Out's shoulder. Knock Out nodded grimly. He shuffled forward, dragging Breakdown's broken body at his side, one hand around Breakdown's waist.

"Starscream?" Bulkhead groaned, shuffling after them both. "What's he doing here? He's on Megatron's death list! He hates the 'Cons!"

Unbidden and automatic, Breakdown's processor called up images of Starscream and Knock Out together, kissing and caressing, or Knock Out taking Starscream hard and fast, the Seeker moaning in incoherence. _That's how it better be_, Breakdown thought with a growl. _Starscream better know he's fragging lucky._

Bulkhead squawked, his gears grinding as he stuttered "What?" he shrieked. "You-" Bulkhead glared at Knock Out. "And _Starscream_?"

Knock Out stared at Bulkhead, still dragging after Breakdown and himself. "Sorry," Breakdown groaned. He pitched his helm sideways against Knock Out's. "We can see each other's thoughts."

"Isn't that special?" Knock Out spat. They had to get out of there. He glared at Starscream. "Starscream!" He tried to shout over the din and whirr of the streaking lasers.

Starscream whirled at Knock Out's shout, searching through the dark lab and the haze of laser smoke for the medic. He finally spotted him, holding Breakdown up with Bulkhead right behind. He growled, sneering.

A hard laser streak burned across his wing, barely skirting his plating. Starscream howled and turned back the Eradicons. He fired blind, wild, then leapt up, transforming into his flight mode and turning on the Eradicons. Laser blasts erupted again, burning from his guns as Starscream shot away, gunning hard over the shock troopers and raining heavy blasts into their ranks.

"Starscream!" Knock Out shouted, watching the Seeker tear away. "Where are you-" Knock Out choked off his words as Starscream's contrail looped high, vanishing.

Starscream had left them behind.

* * *

><p>Starscream shouted, guttural and raw as he tore through the compound, weaving in and around Shockwave's tower and the scattered shacks and outlying buildings. Eradicons fired up at him, trying to bring him down. He swerved, banking hard and washing Shockwave's tower in a blast from his turbines, then dove straight for the surface.<p>

Firing, Starscream shot his way into the glass atrium of a long promenade stretching from the base of Shockwave's tower. He had to get low, get away from the Eradicons and their lasers. Plunging, Starscream dropped down into the promenade, transforming and landing on his feet in a low, ready crouch. He whirled around, seeking with his energy canons.

The promenade was dark and empty of Eradicons. Starscream shifted, standing straight, and snorted at the melee still raging outside. Eradicons were essentially worthless.

Slowly, Starscream stalked forward, his optics narrowed as he tried to peer into the darkness. His footfalls echoed, ringing loud on the decking. Though no Eradicons were with him, Starscream had the uncomfortable feeling that he wasn't alone. He spun, glaring into the darkness. Something... Something was there, on the edge of his vision.

A streak of laser fire outside sent a burst of red light skittering through the window, refracting against the walls and illuminating the long, straight line of a mounted wing.

Starscream fired his lights, whirling around with a snarl as he flashed the walls. He froze, his vocalizer grinding as he gasped.

Hundreds of Seekers hung from the walls, twisted and disfigured and broken apart, contorted into ghastly spasms of anguish and agony. Starscream's intakes flared as stepped closer, peering in horror at the grisly display.

He suddenly realized he was looking at his fellow Seekers in the midst of their death throes. In the heights of their despair and torment.

Whirling again, Starscream's lights flashed on the end of the promenade. He stilled, inhaling with a shrill, choked gasp as his light fell on the burned and perverse remains of a shard of the Vos Plateau. It hung at the end of the promenade, flanked by his tortured comrades, a dark parody of a hall of trophies.

Ragged, harsh breaths filled the silent promenade as Starscream stared at the scorched shard of his once-glittering homeland's crown jewel. He stared hard, slowly turning his helm and burning the images of his fellow Seekers into his processor. He took in every grimace, every suffering twist, every tormented, agonizing wail, frozen in motion. He took it all in, flooding his spark with the banal cruelty, letting the images seep in and in and in again, each and every face, over and over. He forced himself to breathe, to drag in jagged vents of air. He thought he should be shaking.

Finally, Starscream shrieked, snarling and screaming and spitting vicious curses as he spun and fired his energy lasers, obliterating every mangled and dishonored corpse in a burst of incinerating flame and roaring fire. He turned, standing tall as the bodies of his fallen Seekers seared and fell from their gruesome pinnings, finally free to rust in peace and smolder away.

He raised his arm and aimed straight for the shattered shard of the Vos Plateau.

Starscream transformed and jetted from the promenade as his rocket slammed into the last remnants of his homeland. As he tore into the sky, the explosion shook the compound below, scattering a heat wash in every direction and sending the Eradicons to their knees in a rippling shockblast that obliterated Shockwave's power generator, plunging the entire compound into darkness.

* * *

><p>Knock Out covered down behind the platform, trading fire with the Eradicons storming in as he tried to protect Breakdown. Breakdown hunkered behind Knock Out, unable to fight, his forehelm pressed against the center of Knock Out's backplates. Knock Out ignored how Breakdown's hand had stretched back, reaching for Bulkhead. Bulkhead clung to Breakdown, the two of them gripping each other's forearms in a painful clench. Bulkhead's forehelm was pressed against Breakdown's back, mirroring Breakdown's touch against Knock Out.<p>

"Where are the others?" Bulkhead moaned. "We have to get the others…"

"They're gone," Breakdown grunted through the laser fire. He couldn't feel the others any longer. Bulkhead sighed, leaning heavily into Breakdown's frame. "We're going to be gone here in a second," Breakdown grunted again. His free hand rose, resting on Knock Out's shoulder. He was trying to say something, trying to thank Knock Out for coming, for not letting him die in a brutal experiment, and for always, always being there for him.

He just wished he could have been a better friend to Knock Out. How good of a friend was he, to bring Knock Out to his death back in the lair of his nightmare? How many years had it been since he had helped Knock Out escape?

"I'm so sorry, Knock Out," Breakdown whispered. He didn't know if Knock Out could hear him.

Knock Out grunted, dropping behind the platform as the Eradicons moved in closer. He turned into Breakdown's touch, facing his partner and best friend. "We always said we'd go out together." He smirked, charging his prod with the flick of his wrist. "I'm not quite ready yet though," he hummed. "Just a few more of Shockwave's troopers. Then I'll be ready." He winked, smirking at Breakdown once again.

Just as Knock Out was preparing to rise and fire again, a shockblast shook the entire compound, and Knock Out spotted the thundering rise of a fireball curl around Shockwave's command tower. "Get down!" he shouted, ducking and throwing himself over Breakdown just before the lab's heavy roof collapsed on top of the platform.

* * *

><p>Starscream rushed over the compound's high barricade, screaming through the Straxus skies and back to the Annulus Loop. His processor was racing, tearing through memories and flashbacks and twisted nightmares. He had to escape. He had to flee. This monstrous incarnation of Cybertron wasn't his home. This wasn't what he was dying to save, wasn't what he was expending every ounce of his spark energy to tear from Megatron's cold, offline hands. This shell, this former ghost of their grand, regale homeworld wasn't how it was supposed to be at all.<p>

He had to get out of there.

Finally, Starscream spotted the shuttle. He plunged, screaming down to the surface, transforming as he landed with a heavy clang. Three quick steps had him at the shuttle's airlock, and he punched in the locking code as he growled through gritted denta.

Starscream jacked himself into the neural nav interface as soon as he clambered into the pilot's chair. The shuttle jumped, leaping online with the force of his thoughts, and thrust hard into the air. Starscream's fingers jammed into the control console as he called up star charts, plotting the shuttle's course automatically for Earth. Banking, the shuttle rose high, curving around the crumbling remains of a fallen tower.

A red blip pinged on Starscream's sensors. He stared at the readout, watching the slow pulse of the indicator lights flash, centered in Shockwave's compound. _Red… It had to be _red. Starscream's optics shuttered, clenching too-tight as he snarled and bared his denta.

* * *

><p>Knock Out coughed, trying to move. Everything was fuzzy, faded, and there was a roar in his audials that he couldn't shake. Knock Out cycled his optics, trying to see through the static choking his relays. Nothing helped, and he groaned as he finally pushed himself off Breakdown. The roof had collapsed down on top of the platform, crushing everything in the front half of the lab. Slabs of the roof were precariously balanced on the crumpled edge of the platform, cocked and twisted and barely sheltering the tiny space Knock Out, Breakdown, and Bulkhead had crouched together within.<p>

Harsh footfalls clanged against the collapsed roof panels. Knock Out roughly pulled himself up, glaring through the dust and the haze and his static-filled optics at the closing Eradicon troopers clambering toward them. Purple laser light hummed from the barrels of the Eradicon laser canons, cutting through the debris. Sighing, Knock Out sank down beside Breakdown, thunking his helm against the edge of the platform. He tried to smile for his friend.

Breakdown stared at Knock Out, his yellow optics dull and full of sorrow. "This is it?"

Knock Out nodded. He clapped one hand on Breakdown's shoulder, grinning as the dust smeared over his friend's face. "I always thought I'd die looking stunning," he quipped, running a finger through the dust on his chestplate. "I'd be too gorgeous to shoot."

Finally, Breakdown smirked back at Knock Out, chuckling at his friend's vanity. "You know you're gorgeous."

The clang of the Eradicons heavy footfalls grew as they clambered over the debris. Roof panels were thrown aside, tossed carelessly against the crumbling walls of the lab. Knock Out could hear the charge of the laser canons humming online.

Bulkhead groaned. He dragged himself forward, one arm pulling him along until he was next to Breakdown. "I wish I could say goodbye to Miko."

_I wish I could say goodbye to Starscream._ Knock Out cringed, flinching from his own thought. Breakdown caught the wince in his optics. He opened his mouth, trying to say something.

A profane commotion rocked the remnants of the lab, the crumbling side wall next to the platform and their sheltered hiding spot exploding in a collapsing maelstrom of laser fire. Knock Out ducked, rolling into Breakdown as Breakdown shielded Knock Out with his body. Laser fire broke over their bodies, and they ducked again, clinging to each other as Starscream mowed down the Eradicons from the shuttle he hovered just outside the lab.

Through the shuttle's viewscreen, Starscream spotted Knock Out and Breakdown clutching each other and holding tight. "Get moving!" he hollered through the comm system as he lowered the shuttle and released the airlock.

An Eradicon twitched nearby. Starscream unloaded every laser cannon into its body.

Knock Out gaped, staring at the shuttle as his spark stuttered and leapt into his throat, lodging solidly in between his gears. He tried to swallow, but couldn't, and only the blast of Starscream's laser fire finally broke the trance that had settled unsteady in his spark and mind. _Starscream came back!_

"Let's move," Breakdown grunted, pulling on Knock Out's arm. Knock Out stood clumsily, trying to help Breakdown before he had his own footing. Together, Breakdown and Knock Out hauled Bulkhead up between them, and the three mechs shuffled toward the shuttle's airlock.

Starscream watched, sneering. His optics roamed, searching for more Eradicons. Another column of reinforcements was coming from across the compound, but before him, only dead Eradicon bodies lay smoldering.

Finally, the airlock alert blipped offline and Starscream heard Knock Out bellow from the main cargo hold below the flight deck. "Get us out of here!" Still plugged into the shuttle via his neural interface, Starscream's wrath thrust the shuttle forward ruthlessly, twisting and spinning and tearing away from Shockwave's compound and weaving high into the black, deadened sky. Heavy crashes boomed from the cargo hold, followed by a shrill yelp and then Knock Out's sarcastic shout up to him to take it easy.

Sneering, Starscream gunned ahead, looping out of the atmosphere and blasting away from Cybertron without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>Knock Out had done what he could, rigging scanners and the download feeds directly to his tablet as he tried to understand what had happened to Breakdown, and, tangentially, Bulkhead. Both had collapsed as soon as they were onboard the shuttle, as if the struggle to survive and the impact of their rescue had pulled the last bit of fight from their frames. They collapsed together in a heap, heaving on their vents.<p>

Their hands automatically sought each other's, even as their processors plunged offline. Knock Out didn't even want to imagine what that meant. He'd rolled them as best he could into the cargo area proper and set to work, scanning, prodding and investigating with what he had. What he found alternatively captivated and enraged him, all the more so because it was Breakdown that it had been done to, this experiment of horror and pain.

Knock Out was fervent in his application of pain meds. He pumped Breakdown full, and then, remembering Breakdown's shaking admission – _we can see each other's thoughts_ – conceded and gave a portion to Bulkhead.

He spent hours at Breakdown's side, reading through his scans and trying to make sense of the data. Breakdown had a second t-cog and a new transformation. His body had been broken into and refashioned, his new transformation forcibly overwriting his natural biology. The others, the four other mechs whose spark and processor signals were hard-coded into Breakdown's, each had answering transformations, signaled and called forth by Breakdown's initiation code sequence. They transformed as one, thought as one, moved as one. And Breakdown controlled them all, when combined.

Knock Out didn't have a clue what to do.

He didn't know where to begin, didn't know how to go about undoing the damage Shockwave had wrought through their systems. He could heal the physical damages, the tears, the cuts, the broken joints and cracked armor, albeit slowly, now that he didn't have a true functioning medical bay. The neural damage, however… What was he going to do about the second t-cog? The new addition had been overlaid as the primary transformation sequence, and any interference could devastate Breakdown's neural pathways if he didn't adjust the code just right. And then, there was the whole business with the hard-coded sparks and quantum-entangled processors. He didn't even know where to begin.

Knock Out was sitting next to Breakdown, leaning against the shuttle's bulkhead and reading through the next round of scan data when he finally spotted Starscream staring down at him from the flight deck hatchway at the top of the sloping cargo ramp leading above. Starscream's hands were clasped behind his back, his shoulders squared, his wings spread wide. He watched Knock Out, his faceplates expressionless and closed off. He didn't say a word.

Staring back, Knock Out never ceased his mindless stroking across Breakdown's forehelm and down the side of his face. He'd started trying to comfort Breakdown hours before, and the soft, gentle caresses had kept going. He wasn't sure who it helped more, Breakdown or him. At least he was doing _something_. Exhaustion had seized him, and Knock Out could barely keep his optics online. He swallowed, watching Starscream carefully.

Starscream turned back to the flight deck and disappeared without a word.

Sighing, Knock Out let his helm fall back against the bulkhead. How many hours had it been since they'd left Cybertron? How long had he been down in the hold, watching over Breakdown? Hours and hours of research, and he was no closer to understanding any of it, no closer to figuring out a way to treat their new, horrific combination and coupling. Knock Out's optics fixed onto Breakdown and Bulkhead clasped hands, their arms stretched across the deck of the cargo hold. He snorted, shaking his helm, and slowly clambered to his feet. What was he kidding? He could never follow Shockwave's experiments, could never understand his machinations. For now, at least they were resting. Full of sedatives and free of pain, Breakdown and Bulkhead floated dreamlessly offline.

Knock Out padded up the sloping ramp leading out of the cargo hold. The flight deck hatchway loomed ahead, the light from the glowing consoles and the passing starlight filling the deck with a soft, dim radiance. Knock Out could see the long lines of Starscream's wings casting shadows against the deck. He smiled as he drew near, and he stopped in the hatchway, leaning against the doorframe as he watched the Seeker. Starscream stood before the forward flight pod, his arms crossed over his front, wings hitched high and twitching.

The flight deck lights were low, only the consoles and starlight casting any light at all. Knock Out's optics traveled over Starscream's body and the play of the shadows that hugged his lean frame. His engine revved fractionally, memories of that body beneath his hands and lips ghosting across his processor. He shook his helm. "You didn't leave us," Knock Out said simply.

"I wanted to," Starscream spat back. His wings rocketed high on his back, nearly straight back and tense.

"But you didn't." Silence. Frowning, Knock Out pushed into the flight deck, crossing to stand just behind Starscream. He tossed his tablet onto the central console, then, slowly, reached for Starscream. He was exhausted, spark-deep, worn through with the combined shock of his best friend's damages and the horror of returning to Shockwave's lair. He needed something, some tendril of comfort, some sign that the universe would continue on and that they weren't lost and adrift in a nightmare. He needed Starscream's touch, his physical reassurance.

At the first touch, the barest brush of Knock Out's fingers against the Seeker's back, Starscream twisted away, jerking and whirling around with a dark glower fracturing his face. "What do you think you're doing?" Starscream hissed.

Knock Out's optic ridges rose. "I should think it would be obvious," he said slowly, mocking Starscream's earlier words. "Even to you." He held his hands up, not moving, even though all he wanted was to bury himself against the Seeker's back and hold on tight.

"And Breakdown?" Starscream scowled at Knock Out, one hand flicking toward the cargo deck.

Knock Out frowned. "Breakdown is offline," he said, slow. "I… don't know what else to do for him." The admission was painful, and he exhaled as his hands rose to his hips.

"I'm _sure_ you can think of something," Starscream sneered. "Won't your _dearest_ assistant be delighted to hear about your pawing all over my armor?" Starscream's optics slitted, dark and furious.

Knock Out stared at Starscream. "Come again?"

Starscream's hand waved toward Knock Out, encompassing his frame in a sweep of his wrist. "I saw you both down there," he snapped.

"I've already told you, there is nothing between Breakdown and myself. Breakdown is not _glitched_-"

Starscream cut him off, striding close and hissing dangerously into his faceplates. "_I am not a _glitch!" Starscream shrieked through his gritted denta. His optics were wild, wide and raging, one hand grasped in a tight fist that shook before him, nearly trembling next to Knock Out's helm.

Knock Out's optics narrowed, slitting as he stared back at Starscream's mad, desperate expression. "Oh no," he hummed, his voice low and cutting. "You're not a_ glitch_, Starscream." He paused, smirking. "You only interface with one." He let his smirk grow dark.

Starscream blanched, his optics flaring wide, lined with shock and terror, and his mouth opened and closed, searching for something, anything to say. Nothing came.

Snorting, Knock Out arched one optic ridge high and turned away. He crossed the deck to the central console and leaned heavily against it, staring out the shuttle's windows as he glared at the starlight streaking by. How many hours to go until they were back at Earth? What would they do once they returned? Knock Out sighed and shook his helm.

There was only one thing he could do to help Breakdown. Only one place to go.

"Starscream," Knock Out began, his vocalizer tight and clenched.

The Seeker didn't answer. He was jacked into the shuttle in the forward flight pod again, trying to let the feel of the shuttle gliding through space wash through him and reach the coursing, quaking fury roiling through his spark.

"I have to return to the _Nemesis_," Knock Out finished when Starscream didn't answer. "I can't heal Breakdown without the _Nemesis_' medical bay."

Stillness settled over Starscream. His helm tilted fractionally, listing sideways, and a tiny, pained smirk unfurled across his lips. "It will hurt," he purred, his voice honey-slow and pitched too-deep, "when Megatron pounds you."

Knock Out didn't answer. He swallowed, glaring at the passing stars. He'd be lucky to survive and only would if Megatron took some sort of personal insult to Shockwave's actions. Shockwave had grabbed a Decepticon officer. Would Megatron retaliate against Shockwave's impertinence? How would he react to Shockwave's experiments on Breakdown?

"If you want to survive," Starscream growled, breaking into Knock Out's thoughts. "You'll need to bring him something." His optics slitted, narrow lines of darkened maroon barely visible.

"An Autobot prisoner?" Knock Out's hand flicked toward the cargo hold. He needed Bulkhead to help treat Breakdown, but if he could present Bulkhead as a trophy and a prize to Megatron…

"That's a start," Starscream hummed. His fingers ghost over the shuttle's flight panel, almost caressing their surface. "Returning with a captured Autobot shuttle would be a significant reward. It might actually save your life." He almost sighed as he spoke.

It was Knock Out's turn to freeze, and he stared at the back of Starscream's helm with narrowed optics. Silence filled the flight deck. "What about you?" he finally grunted.

"That's not your concern," Starscream growled.

_It could be._ Knock Out swallowed but said nothing. There wasn't anything he could say, not to Starscream's obstinacy and cold wrath. He turned, gazing at the cabin door at the rear of the flight deck. Memories flitted through his processor, but he pushed them down, buried them deep. That wasn't happening again. Should never have happened in the first place. "How long until we reach Earth?"

"Ten hours." Starscream never turned around.

Sighing, Knock Out headed for the cabin. "I'm going to try and recharge. I need a clear helm to deal with Shockwave's mess."

"Oh yes, Starscream purred. "You'll need all your strength, too," Starscream purred, "for when Megatron pounds you into scrap metal."

Knock Out's jaws clenched, hard. "The others are sedated, but if anything happens, I'll be alerted." He paused. "You don't need to do anything with them."

"I won't," Starscream snapped back.

Knock Out hesitated at the cabin's doors. He leaned into the palm pad, waiting for the door to slide open. "Starscream…" The Seeker never moved. "Thank you," he rumbled, barely speaking. He didn't know if Starscream heard him at all.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the cabin door slid open.<p>

Honestly, Knock Out had been waiting for it. He hadn't fallen offline yet, still caught up in the vicious cycles his processor kept looping through, thoughts and worries without end. Megatron and the return to the _Nemesis_. Would he survive to heal Breakdown? What would Megatron's reaction be to Shockwave's actions? Where would Starscream go? What would the Seeker do now? Would he ever see him again?

The answer to the last question, it seemed, was yes, as Starscream stalked into the dim cabin. Knock Out had kept the lights off, only the single porthole and the passing stars scattering any light at all. Starscream's slitted optics shot through the cabin, illuminating the harsh lines and sharp angles of his faceplates.

Knock Out, lying on his side, stared up at the Seeker as Starscream hesitated at the edge of the berth. He was all darkness and angles, hunched over with his legs and wings spread wide as he glared at Knock Out. Knock Out couldn't read his expression, but he could see the roiling rage burning in Starscream's turgid optics.

"Come to terminate me?" Knock Out said softly.

"Yes," Starscream hissed. "I decided I want to keep my shuttle after all."

Knock Out tensed, waiting. He didn't know, not at all, what was going to happen. What had ever possessed him to pursue the volatile and wicked Starscream?

He was entirely unprepared for Starscream's shaky exhale and for the Seeker to slowly sit on the berth edge. His wings were quivering behind his backplates, soft flutters that barely shook the shadows of the room. Knock Out froze, not moving, as Starscream's optics traced over Knock Out's body, slowly. One hand reached for Knock Out, and Starscream's long fingers hesitantly brushed over his knee. Knock Out barely suppressed the jolt that shot through his body at the faint, shaking touch.

"Why wouldn't Breakdown want you?" Starscream growled finally, one thumb stroking over Knock Out's plating, barely touching at all.

Knock Out forced himself not to move. He watched Starscream carefully, watched the war of emotions playing out in Starscream's optics. Fury and contempt, mixed with a confused, terrible awe. And, buried deep but seeping out through every crack and crevice in Starscream's armor, was a desperate, almost needy yearning. "I've told you before: Breakdown is not _glitched_." He didn't know how many times he'd have to repeat it before Starscream understood.

"_I_ am not a _glitch_," Starscream snapped back automatically. His words lacked their usual bite and fury, and Starscream swallowed right after he spoke. "I'm _not_," he insisted. His hand never stopped his careful caress of Knock Out's knee.

Slowly, Knock Out let his leg fall open, pressing into Starscream's touch. He held his breath.

Starscream's hand snaked higher, traveling the long length of Knock Out's white thigh. He exhaled, his breath hot and shaking, and finally, Starscream's hand curved around Knock Out's hip.

Knock Out moaned under his breath. He never took his optics off Starscream as his processor screamed, part of him desperate to push Starscream away, to try and maintain some semblance of control over his spark and his crazed desires. The other part of him moaned again and pushed into Starscream's touch.

Starscream was almost gentle as he stroked over Knock Out's body. His hand curved around Knock Out's waist, pressing down into his abdomen before snaking up to his arched chestplates. His fingers dragged over his plating, soft scratches that teased but didn't mar his paint. His hand traveled around his shoulder, then across his neck before dragging down his white-painted arm. Starscream's optics followed the path of his hand, burning against Knock Out's plating. His second hand joined the first, caressing Knock Out's plating from his hips to his chestplates and back again, long, firm strokes that reached every inch of Knock Out's trembling armor.

Knock Out was reduced to breathy moans as Starscream kept up his caressing, quivering beneath the Seeker's touch. His optics were dim and narrow as he watched Starscream, his mouth fallen open and his breath coming hot and fast. He was charged up at just Starscream's touch, just the simple stroking and the feel of Starscream's hands on his plating. It was _Starscream_, Starscream who was touching him, who was looking at him with optics so full of sweltering passion, and Knock Out didn't stand a chance against that kind of temptation. He reached for Starscream, one hand shakily grabbing at the Seeker's wrists mid-caress and tugging, trying to pull Starscream closer.

Unbelievably, Starscream came, following as Knock Out guided him fully onto the berth. Knock Out spread his legs as Starscream kneeled between his thighs, his optics wide and watching Knock Out's every move. Slowly, Knock Out let go of Starscream's wrists and reached for the Seeker's broad shoulders. He tugged again, pulling Starscream down on top of him as one of his legs pressed against Starscream's lithe waist, slowly stroking back and forth.

Starscream dropped quickly, landing on top of Knock Out with his hands braced on either side of the medic's helm. He never took his optics off of Knock Out's, holding his scorching stare with wide, dazed optics lined with the barest hints of terror and fright.

Knock Out jerked, gasping as Starscream's plating seared against his own. Primus, Starscream was burning up, burning alive almost. He was almost fully charged, an all-consuming fire seizing his lines and his frame. _Because of me!_ Knock Out thought, moaning again. _He's charged up for _me.

Their bodies met, chestplates rubbing against one another as Starscream rocked into Knock Out. A shift, and then their panels were lined up, burning plating against burning plating. Starscream shuddered, his optics squeezing closed, and a tiny gasp escaped his vocalizer as Knock Out wrapped one arm around his waist.

Carefully, Knock Out reached for Starscream's cheek, cupping the Seeker's long face in one hand. Starscream leaned into his touch, exhaling against Knock Out's plating. Knock Out's optics danced over Starscream's face, darting between his thin, shaking lips and his clenched optics, squeezed tightly shut. Starscream's body was shaking, trembling where he pressed into Knock Out, and Knock Out flattened his hand against his back, caressing the Seeker's plating. He leaned forward, then hesitated, his lips a breath from Starscream's.

Starscream whimpered, his lips thinning as he felt Knock Out hesitate. His optics cracked open, staring down at Knock Out. Their gazes met, fixing together, and, slowly, Knock Out pressed the last tender breath between them and closed his warm, full lips over Starscream's trembling, lean pair. Starscream's fingers scratched at the berth next to Knock Out's helm as Knock Out sucked on Starscream's lower lip. He let his glossa slip out, brushing over Starscream's mouth for a quick moment before he nibbled and sucked at the Seeker's lips tenderly. His hand caressed up Starscream's back, stroking over the curved nosecone and flight body of his alt mode as his hips slowly rolled into Starscream's.

Finally, Starscream moaned, and he was suddenly kissing back, his glossa battling Knock Out's and sliding into his mouth. He rocked his hips, meeting Knock Out's gentle thrusts, and one hand traveled down over the medic's shoulders, scratching and scraping over his red and white plating.

They rocked together, panels rubbing and grinding against as their mouths and lips and glossa battled, sucking and nipping and biting. Knock Out stroked over Starscream's helm and down the Seeker's neck before his hand rose and his thumb stroked over the cherry-red finial rising from Starscream's helm. Starscream shuddered, moaning into Knock Out's kiss, and he ground hard into Knock Out's hot panel. Knock Out bucked against Starscream, hissing. He was fully-charged and moments from letting his panel slip back.

Starscream butted against Knock Out's helm, pushing his chin up as Knock Out's thumb continued stroking over his finial. Starscream's lips pressed against Knock Out's neck, slight, thin kisses that turned into hot licks and nips against the dark piping streaking down his throat. Knock Out sighed, his hand dropping to Starscream's aft and hip, stroking and pulling the Seeker hard against his body. Starscream pushed back as his hand dropped, skating down Knock Out's body before coming to rest over his cherry-red panel.

Hissing, Knock Out pressed his panel into Starscream's touch. Starscream chuckled against his neck and stroked his fingers over his plating, softly scratching at the searing surface. Knock Out's optics slid closed as he gritted his denta, and he shook with the effort to hold his spike back and keep his panel closed.

"Open up," Starscream purred, mouthing against Knock Out's audial. "Open up, Knock Out."

It was his name that did it, and Knock Out melted as Starscream's voice flowed through him, scathing and high grade-sweet. His panel clicked open and his spike nearly exploded out, fully charged. It extended right into Starscream's waiting hand, resting heavy and hot in the center of his palm.

Grinning again, Starscream wrapped his long fingers around Knock Out's spike and stroked, squeezing as he dragged his hand up and down the medic's hard, throbbing spike.

Knock Out gasped, his hands flying to Starscream's shoulders as his body went rigid. He threw his helm back, banging hard against the berth, and his legs spread wide, shaking as Starscream kept stroking firmly. Starscream swiped his thumb over the tip of Knock Out's spike, smearing his transfluid over the head. Knock Out groaned aloud, his vocalizer full of static.

Starscream stared over Knock Out's trembling body. He wanted _everything_, absolutely everything about the medic. He wanted to have him, consume him, possess him. Crawl inside his plating and burn the feel of his touch into Knock Out's lines, burn the feel of his name into his glossa. Make Knock Out his and no one else's. He watched Knock Out tremble and quiver beneath him, and watched the slide of the medic's spike in and out of his closed hand.

His mouth filled with lubricant.

Swallowing, Starscream shifted, slowly clambering down the berth in between Knock Out's legs. He kept stroking over Knock Out's spike as his other hand caressed the medic's chestplates, then dragged over his white abdomen. Knock Out shivered at his touch, and his optics finally cracked open as he felt Starscream pull away.

Knock Out's optics flared wide, surging bright as he watched Starscream lean forward between his legs, pressing his face almost against his interface array. Knock Out's spike jerked in Starscream's grip, surging with charge, and he groaned, meeting Starscream's fiery optics. His spike rose between them, weeping transfluid and desire.

Starscream exhaled, his hot breath caressing Knock Out's spike, and he grinned as Knock Out shivered and moaned. Slowly, Starscream's glossa snaked out, licking a long, hard stroke from Knock Out's base to tip, dragging through the transfluid pearling on his spike. Knock Out jerked beneath him, never taking his optics from Starscream as the Seeker pulled back with a dark smirk, a string of transfluid hanging between his glossa and Knock Out's spike. Knock Out moaned. Starscream leaned forward, taking Knock Out's spike deep into his mouth, sucking hard. He kept his hand wrapped around the base, squeezing and stroking in time with his sucks.

Knock Out gasped, one hand grasping at Starscream's helm. He was shaking, desperately trying to hold back from pulling Starscream's helm down onto his spike and pistoning his hips into his thin, smart mouth. Starscream's denta scrapped against his spike and he hissed, twisting at the pain-pleasure as he half folded in on himself. "Watch your denta!"

Starscream responded by sucking Knock Out all the way to his base and glaring up at Knock Out from between the medic's legs. His glossa lapped at the base of his spike and Starscream hummed, swallowing around his length. Knock Out's vocalizer cut out entirely, screeching static as his optics blazed.

Suddenly, Knock Out was grabbing at Starscream, pulling hard and dragging him off of his spike. Starscream's lips popped off, wet and shining with lubricant and a hint of Knock Out's transfluid, and he tried to growl at Knock Out's interruption. Knock Out moved too-quickly, dragging Starscream by the back of his helm and meeting him halfway in a passionate, flaming kiss, full of desperate need. Knock Out sucked on Starscream's glossa and mouth, nibbling on his swollen-hot lips and moaned at the taste of himself wet against Starscream's lips. His hands scratched over the Seeker's plating, and one hand pressed hard against Starscream's panel.

Starscream hissed and pushed Knock Out down to the berth. His panel clicked open and his spike rose, fully charged and just as wanting as Knock Out's. He leaned down, his arms enveloping Knock Out as their lips met again, glossa tangling together. One of Starscream's arms looped under Knock Out's knee, raising and bending the medic's leg against his cherry-red chestplates. He hissed as he pressed forward, driving their hips together, the new angle allowing every inch of their burning, leaking spikes to grind and rub against one another.

"Yes," Knock Out grunted into Starscream's kiss, rocking back as Starscream drove his hips into Knock Out's vigorously. He lifted his other leg, pressed it against Starscream's side. "Starscream…"

"Say it," Starscream panted, biting at Knock Out's lip. "Say my name…"

Knock Out shuddered, his optics squeezing shut as he threw his helm back. Starscream was on his neck instantly, sucking and licking over his plating and his neck cables. Knock Out's hand wrapped around Starscream's back, stroking over the length of his wings and scratching across the sensitive plating. He moaned, shaking and trembling as Starscream's thrusts increased, faster and harder against his spike and his inflamed body.

"Say it!" Starscream hissed, driving into Knock Out. Their spikes ground together, transfluid leaking from their tips and lubricating their press and slide against their abdomens. He bit down on Knock Out's neck, his denta closing around the darkened sweeps adorning Knock Out's neck plating.

"Starscream!" Knock Out gasped, nearly screaming. His fingers scratched down Starscream's wing panels as he bucked hard against the Seeker's body.

Growling, Starscream pressed Knock Out's knee against his chestplate, bending the medic nearly in half as he bore down, relentlessly driving into his hips and spike. Knock Out bucked, gasping again, and suddenly he was stiff and rigid in Starscream's arms, his hips pressing hard against Starscream's as transfluid exploded from his spike. Starscream captured Knock Out's gasp in a burning kiss as he pistoned his hips against Knock Out, driving his spike in and out of Knock Out's hot transfluid. Knock Out kissed back, his hands rising to grasp Starscream's helm, hard.

Starscream overloaded, shouting into Knock Out's kiss as he drove his spike against Knock Out's body. His transfluid exploded out, burning between their plating and pooling into Knock Out's own transfluid, sticky and hot on the medic's white abdomen.

Sighing, Starscream collapsed against Knock Out, resting his helm against Knock Out's as he let go of his knee. Their finials rubbed against one another as Knock Out's arms wrapped around Starscream's body, his hands stroking over the Seeker's back and feathering over his wings. Starscream shuddered, and Knock Out pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. Starscream made no move to rise, no move to flee. Knock Out swallowed, his hands still stroking over Starscream's plating, and he nuzzled his helm before pressing another soft kiss against the Seeker's panting mouth.

Mumbling, Starscream kissed back, his optics slowly opening to peer at Knock Out.

Knock Out froze, staring back into Starscream's gaze.

Starscream leaned close and kissed Knock Out again, a peck of his thin lips against Knock Out's kiss-bruised mouth. Sighing, Starscream slid to the side, resting beside Knock Out as his wings shifted along his backplates, stretching out against the berth. He kept one hand resting on Knock Out's waist, his thumb playing between the medic's cherry-red hip and white-painted abdomen. His optics slid closed. "Breakdown is a fool," Starscream grunted. His voice was hoarse and scratchy.

Knock Out arched one optic ridge high, peering at the Seeker. "Oh?"

Starscream nodded, not speaking, and his hand squeezed against Knock Out's hip, hard. He stayed silent, not elaborating and not speaking for a long moment. Knock Out rolled to his side facing Starscream, pillowing his helm in the crook of his bent elbow. Finally, Starscream spoke again, clearing his throat as he tried to reset his gears. "You're back to you," he grunted. He kept his optics closed.

Knock Out frowned. "Me?"

Starscream's hand waved through the air, briefly coming off of Knock Out's hip. "You weren't you back at Shockwave's compound," he growled, grinding his gears over Shockwave's name. "It wasn't right."

Knock Out studied Starscream's face, taking in every crease and tiny dent in his plating, all the faded scratches and scars wrought in his helm and his neck. What a puzzle. A delicious, deadly, desirous puzzle. "I aim to please," Knock Out whispered. What was going through Starscream's processor? What was twisting through his mind? They'd interface again, but instead of ending in a scathing retort, Starscream was staying close, staying near.

It was slightly gratifying to Knock Out to realize the Starscream's hoarse throat came from sucking his spike. A charge tickled over Knock Out's lines, wanting more of the Seeker. Maybe… maybe this could actually go somewhere.

Inhaling, Starscream opened his optics, peering at Knock Out. His expression hardened, and he swallowed again. "I'm going to need some information when you get back to the _Nemesis_, Knock Out. I will need you to bring me files and data." His voice was still hoarse and rough.

Knock Out's mouth dropped open, shock pouring from his optics. He tried to recover, smoothing his expression back to practiced neutrality and the hint of scorn. He tried to smirk at Starscream. He failed. "Still building your mighty empire, hmm?" Of course, he'd been a fool to believe that they were truly interfacing, truly sharing a connection. Starscream wasn't so much a puzzle after all. It was all about the Seeker and his ambition, always. It always came back to Starscream in the end. And how true that was. Knock Out's spark lurched, shards of pointed pain digging in to his emotions. Starscream had already become far too meaningful to him, even without trying.

"My empire _will_ rise again," Starscream grunted. He stared at Knock Out, trying to peer into the medic's mind. What could he trust? What could he know? He barely knew himself anymore, barely knew the universe. Shockwave was rogue, running rampant on Cybertron with a trophy hall of his fallen Seekers, Megatron had risen from the dead and usurped his rightful place at the head of the army and empire, and Knock Out – _gorgeous, glitched Knock Out_ - was sharing his berth. What universe had he fallen into where nothing made sense and he couldn't find his cardinal directions? Where could he navigate when the compass pointed only in one cherry-red direction?

Would Knock Out return to Starscream if he had no reason to? Starscream _needed_ him, in so many different ways, each one more difficult to name or understand. Needing Knock Out for intelligence on Megatron and information on the Decepticons was the easiest reason to comprehend. He'd pull Knock Out back to his side, one way or the other.

"What's the end game, Starscream?" Knock Out exhaled, frowning as he peered at Starscream. "Where does your empire lead?" _Where does this all lead?_

Starscream's vents hitched, catching on his clenching gears. Memories spiked, flaring across his processor. Cybertron, as it was, vibrant and online and surging with life. Corrupt, and needing change. The war, the promise of Megatron, sweeping across the planet and purifying the old guard with the fiery redemption of the rise of the people. Megatron's rise in power, the twist of his spark at Prime's betrayal. His dark obsession, his need to destroy and devastate everything that Prime held dear.

How had that come to include Cybertron? Their home, their very planet? Megatron's rage, his wrath and his short sidedness had blinded him to the course of his actions, until they fled Cybertron after Prime in the _Ark_. It had been a hunt back then, a means to exterminate the last of the Autobots.

It was only later when they had all realized they weren't going back.

Starscream had seen the twist in Megatron before they left Cybertron. He'd seen the darkness rising within him, and the first tendril of hope had bloomed within him. He'd clawed and spat his way through the Decepticon ranks, always seizing his position and never allowing another to supplant him. He'd delivered to Megatron what Megatron had most needed – legitimacy of the Seekers and the Air Corps, a prominent guard to turn to Megatron, hoisting his grand vision high.

He could lead the Decepticons. He could lead them _better_, in fact.

Treachery began, and began again, always with the same goal: _replace_ Megatron. _Supplant_ Megatron. Take over the Decepticons. Return the Decepticon cause to its rightful position of glory and galactic conquest.

But, what of Cybertron? What of the dead husk floating in space, the shell of a planet they'd fought and killed for? Thousands of mechs' energon stained the cities and highways, and the bodies of fallen soldiers still littered the battlefields, forgotten and ignored. The planet was nearly drowning in spilt energon. It was dead, murdered by war and madness.

Fresh memories scratched through Starscream's processor. The Straxus Annulus Loop, broken and destroyed. The hunt for power, the few scraps of energy partitioned and shunted toward Shockwave's compound. The oil-slick atmosphere, hung through with the scent of radiation and death.

"I joined the Decepticons to _save_ Cybertron," Starscream growled, his voice low. "Megatron has fallen from that path." His expression twisted, hardening as he snarled. "I _will_ exterminate Megatron and restore Cybertron to its rightful place of superiority in the galaxy!"

Knock Out nodded carefully, watching Starscream's optics seethe. "I never signed up to be a refugee," he rumbled. He paused, licking his lips. "If we're going to build an empire, then Cybertron must be its crown jewel." _Let me stay by your side as long as I can._

Starscream's gaze burned, searing into his optics. "Join me, Knock Out," Starscream hissed. "Join me, and I will bring Cybertron back." He held out his hand, lifting it from Knock Out's hip and holding it between their bodies.

Smiling faintly, Knock Out grasped Starscream's hand, hard. He held his raging gaze. "You already have my allegiance, Starscream." _I would give you everything_. "_Commander_ Knock Out, remember _Lord _Starscream?"

Starscream hummed, exhaling, and a sneer curled across his lips. It wasn't enough, not by a long shot. Knock Out's declaration barely scratched the surface of Starscream's need. It was roaring, raging deep within and demanding to be sated. "Commander Knock Out indeed," Starscream purred.

He shifted, pulling Knock Out close as he twined their fingers together, turning their hard-clasped hands into a soft squeeze, almost a tender hold, resting against their chestplates. Knock Out's helm fitted under Starscream's chin, his face pressed against the Seeker's neck. One of Starscream's long legs pushed in between Knock Out's, rubbing against his open panel gently. They were wound together, arms and legs and helms pressed tight, holding fast.

Silently, Knock Out pressed a gentle kiss to Starscream's neck, letting his lips linger over the Seeker's cables and plating.

Above, Starscream pressed an answering kiss to the top of Knock Out's curving helm, barely touching the red plating with his thin, hard lips.

Neither mech said a word as they held each other close and slipped into recharge.

* * *

><p>Starscream guided the shuttle into Earth's solar system, staying close to the gas giants to avoid the <em>Nemesis<em>' long-range scanners. Knock Out still had scan data for a vehicle Eradicon in his tablet, and he keyed the Eradicon's communication frequency into the scanners. A signal popped up, pulsing from high orbit on the far side of Earth, hovering over New Zealand. Starscream carefully guided the shuttle down toward Utah, keeping the _Nemesis_ on the far side of the planet. Breakdown and Bulkhead were still sedated and unconscious – and still holding hands – down in the cargo hold. Knock Out and Starscream were all alone on the flight deck.

They had minutes, once they set down, to unload Starscream and take off again. Starscream didn't cut the engines as he landed the shuttle against the shifting Utah sands. There wasn't time. He clambered from the pilot's chair and pushed out of the flight pod. Knock Out was already opening the airlock, and the harsh sunlight glared through the slim hatchway, too-bright. Starscream's optics narrowed.

Growling, Starscream squared his shoulders and stalked toward the airlock. There was a grinding in his chest, a push of something unnamable and unknowable, but searingly, unflinchingly painful. He shouldered past Knock Out as the medic waited in the airlock hatchway.

Knock Out's hand shot out, grabbing Starscream's arm. He tugged, stopping Starscream.

Starscream's helm swiveled. He glared down at Knock Out, his optics dark and guarded, his lips pressed hard.

Slowly, Knock Out reached up, rubbing his thumb up Starscream's finial. Starscream leaned into the touch, his optics flickering half closed as he sighed. Knock Out pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Starscream's tight mouth.

Starscream turned away. He pushed out of the airlock, leaping to the hard-baked desert earth and into the harsh, scathing sunlight. Glaring, he kicked at the sand, sending a spray arching into the air. Finally, Starscream glanced back at Knock Out. "If you survive," he growled, his gears grinding, "I will be waiting for your information."

Knock Out let a wry smirk curl across his lips as he raised two fingers in a jaunty, arrogant salute off his forehelm. "I'll let you know if I manage to live through the night."

Starscream nodded, jerking his helm once. "Leave," he growled. "Soundwave will be on you in an astrosecond." He coughed, then cleared his gears again.

Nodding, Knock Out slowly pressed the palm pad, lowering the airlock hatchway. He waited, holding Starscream's shadowed and gloomy optics until the airlock slid closed with a soft hiss. Sighing, Knock Out leaned one hand against the airlock, shuttering his optics briefly. He turned his back on the airlock a moment later, inhaling deep and crossing the flight deck to the pilot's console. The engines were online, and a few taps on the navigation console brought the shuttle's systems to full power. The HUD flashed, a purple indicator blinking over New Zealand. It was take two hours to reach the _Nemesis_. Knock Out swallowed and plotted a course. Moment later, the shuttle lifted off, billowing a dust cloud beneath its thrusters before Knock Out curved the shuttle hard into the sky.

An indicator flashed on his console. Knock Out stared, then turned, searching through the flight pod's blast windows.

There, flying next to Knock Out's shuttle for as long as he could, was Starscream's sleek form, riding on Knock Out's wing. Knock Out smiled slowly, then pressed two fingers to his lips. He pushed them against the glass, letting his kiss linger.

Eventually, Starscream peeled off, falling back to Earth and out of range. Knock Out kept his scanners on for as long as he could, then deleted the sensor logs, not a moment too soon.

The dark mass of the _Nemesis_ loomed ahead, jutting out of a heavy bank of blackened storm clouds. Lightning danced over the flight deck, sparking across the ship's tall pylons and battering rams. Soundwave's sonar ping flared over the shuttle's comm frequency, followed by the _Nemesis_' intensive scans.

Knock Out opened a comm line, answering Soundwave's call.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave some words of feedback. <em>


End file.
